Heat II: The Gabriel Project
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Flash forward a couple years after the original Heat; Sam, Dean and Cas are living the most normal lives that two hunters and an angel can pull off, but weird behavior lends to some very unexpected life changes. Destiel Mpreg! Sabriel. Pretty kinky stuff but the most extreme has warnings first. Lots of fluff and feels, some bondage.
1. Funny Feeling

**_Heat_ was a hit. It was sexy and interesting. You all ate it up and many wanted a sequel, which I had been considering ever since the end. I wanted to wrap up the Sabriel better and divulge a bit, but at the same time I thought I've been dying to take a crack at Destiel mpreg. Then it hit me: _Heat_ has the perfect plot to fit it in there and still actually make some logic! Thus _Heat II_ was…heheh…conceived.**  
**So the sequel takes place in a magical, semi-canonical world where Sam, Dean and Cas managed to bypass all of the tablet crap but still live in the Men of Letter's bunker. They're hunters and they still live an isolated, lonely life by themselves but it's not as fucking devastating as the canon show. This way it's also possible to have a family.**  
**Anyway, just wanted to get you up to speed on everything. This is not my first mpreg fic ever, but my first Supernatural mpreg. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_It has been noted that true love, when absorbed by the celestial being, will set a chain reaction called _angel season_. Every fifth year starting the day that the angel met its true love, _season_ runs for a month or two. During this time does the vessel communicate with the true form of the angel and open itself for true conception."_

_-The Care and Keeping of Nephilim_

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, that's exactly what I thought. I mean, she seemed pretty certain. What do you think?"

"Tomorrow."

"Night?"

"Yep."

"So actually _tonight_?"

"Yeah you know what I mean."

"Alright." Sam looks down at the clock on his laptop. "Almost 3. Maybe we should try to get some sleep."

"I guess," Dean groans. He's slouching in a chair around the table, staring at the ceiling while Sam keeps looking at him.

"What's wrong with you lately, Dean?" Sam asks. He thinks it sounds hacky and stupid since he's noticed Dean's off behavior for a little while now. They moved into the Men of Letters' bunker two months ago and at first Dean was happy; he had a safe place to live with his brother and be with his lover. He had a room and a proper kitchen. They had endless rooms to set up and continue their paranormal research.

"Don't know," Dean says quickly.

"We finally have a place to settle into. Isn't this what you always wanted?"

"I guess so," says Dean. He clicks his tongue once but continues to watch the high ceiling of the bunker. "But that's the thing; we've lived our whole lives running between places. Just feels weird to actually have place. A home. A room." Then Dean closes his eyes and mutters, "a partner."

"But that's good," Sam adds. "Being happy is good. Right?"

"Something's missing."

Without saying anything else, Dean gets up from the chair quickly and walks off towards his room. Sam rolls his eyes. What else can he say? He hates to see Dean having trouble but there's nothing he can do about it. His computer remains on for another hour but then he crawls to bed for some well-deserved and appreciated sleep.

Dean on the other hand goes to his room with a sour face. He really _hasn't_ been feeling right and that alone bothers him; Dean's mood will affect Cas', but apparently not too detrimentally.

As soon as Dean comes into his room, he finds Cas standing by the bed, smoothing down the covers. He's been making it for a while now, trying to have it perfect for Dean.

"Hey," Dean says as soon as he walks in. "That's fine, you don't have to keep doing it."

"Are you sure?" Cas asks. His palms run across the blanket a few times.

"Yeah." Dean steps up behind Cas and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close and giving the angel a couple kisses on the neck. "You know you can always hang out with us when we're researching."

"I know," Cas says. He closes his eyes momentarily and leans his head back, enjoying the kisses from his partner with a small sigh. "But I've been working in here. I think I can be the most help if I stay here."

"If you're sure, babe."

"I'm sure. Thank you."

Dean holds Cas a bit longer, resting his chin on his shoulder and leaning against him. He stares at the wall and Cas takes a deep breath. "Are you feeling unwell, Dean?"

"I'm fine," says Dean. But he thinks for a moment in silence then adds, "You doing okay?"

"Yes. This bunker is very comfortable, very orderly. I enjoy having a place of my own and more importantly a place that we can share. Sam is happier as well. It brings me great joy to know that the people I care about the most are content."

"Good," Dean says with a smirk. He hugs Cas tighter and this makes the angel wonder.

"Are you positive that you feel 'fine'?"

"Mmhm."

"Dean?"

Cas turns around within Dean's embrace and faces him. The angel tilts his head and stares into Dean's eyes with his own looking large, deep and sad. Dean wets his lips and glances down.

"Dunno," Dean mutters.

"What?"

With a reluctant sigh, Dean lets go of Cas and walks around to the other side of the bed. He steps out of his pants and pulls off his shirt. "Been a little down, I guess," he admits.

"Down?" Cas asks, staring at his partner in confusion. "Down from where?"

"Sam's noticed it, too," Dean continues. He peels back the sheets and gets beneath them, patting the space beside him as a lazy signal for Cas to join. "I'm not as happy as I should be here, but I dunno why."

"I see," says Cas. He removes all of his clothes, since he thinks that's what he is supposed to do, and joins Dean in the bed. Dean turns the lamp on the nightstand off and hugs Cas' back up against his chest. The embrace is tired and weak. "Do you prefer a life on the road?"

"No, definitely not," Dean says with a slight shaking of his head. "I mean that's all I know, but I don't like it. I've learned to adapt and accept it but I'd stay here any day. Shit, I'd love to have a life where I don't hunt but that's not gonna happen."

"What can I do to help you?" Cas asks. His fingers entwine with Dean's hands that are touching Cas' chest lazily.

"Nothing. But thanks, baby. I can always count on you."

Another kiss goes onto Cas' neck and Dean settles for sleep. Their embrace is warm and inviting, but of course Cas doesn't need to rest. Life in the bunker has allowed him to develop a routine that includes staying in bed with Dean while he sleeps. This gives him plenty of time to watch him and mull over the events of the day.

"Dean…"

Cas stares at the sleeping man. Occasionally he extends a couple fingers to caress Dean's face, touch his skin just for the satisfaction of feeling him and allow his nerve endings to flare up with the heat between them.

But morning rolls around and even though there is no alarm, Cas sees the clock shows 7am. That's enough time for Dean to sleep.

"Dean…"

The angel cups his hand around Dean's shoulder and gently shakes him. Dean's face fidgets, twitches, takes in a deep breath that quivers slightly but he remains asleep. Cas focuses on him and tries to give him extra time, but something warms grows inside and he shakes Dean more.

"Hhnnnn…"

"Dean."

"Whuhh…huh…Cas…"

"_Dean_."

Cas leans in and puts his lips right onto Dean's. His kiss is surprisingly intense and it makes Dean open his eyes real wide, but a smile curves anyway. He breaks the kiss and keeps their noses touching. "Well good morning to you too, Cas."

"Good morning, Dean," Cas mutters, his lips hungry for more. He stares at Dean lovingly but also with a flicker of fire burning inside. He pushes Dean onto his back and straddles him, going in for another kiss that is partnered with soft moans.

"Oooh," Dean groans, immediately running his warm palms down Cas' back and gripping his rear. They begin to grind together. "Love it when you're horny in the morning."

"Dean," is all Cas responds with, eyes fixed hypnotically so on his partner. He has a solid erection the rubs against Dean's underwear with desperate need for access. "Make love to me."

"Mmm," Dean growls hungrily, rocking his hips to meet Cas' boner with his while he tips his head back, closing his eyes gently. "Good idea."

Dean lets go of Cas momentarily so he can tug his underwear off, unsheathing his now-mighty boner and rubbing it between the angel's cheeks. Cas breathes heavily and leans backwards to grind down on Dean.

"You're so fuckin' horny, Cas," Dean moans with a slight chuckle. He rubs his hands in firm circles around Cas' ass, then dips his fingers in the middle but stops in surprised. "What? You've been masturbating?"

Cas shakes his head. "No."

Dean's fingers rub around Cas' hole, which is oddly moist and stretched out. He's a little conflicted since it feels extremely sexy to him, but he can't figure out why it's like that. Two fingers rub around inside and Cas moans loudly.

"You sure you were rubbing something around in here?" Dean asks, eyes narrow on Cas as he fidgets and wiggles from the feeling.

"I-I'm sure," Cas gasps.

"But you want something now?"

"Please…"

With a big smirk, Dean rocks his hips upwards and pushes his cockhead right inside Cas' hole. The angel is ready and swallows him up immediately with great cries of pleasure, reaching his arms back to grasp onto Dean's legs. Cas is able to work his core hard and ride Dean out.

"Fuuuuuck," Dean groans. He puts his hands onto Cas' hips and holds on while they hump. "So goooood."

"D-Dean," Cas moans through exasperated breaths. "Deaaan!"

"Like when I fuck you?"

"Yes…"

"Like when you get this nice big dick in the morning?"

"Ohh, ohh, yes!" Cas squeals. He tightens his hole around the base of Dean's cock and they both moan louder.

"Been waiting all night for me to wake up and fuck you?"

"Yes!"

"That's gooooood," Dean purrs. His thumbs rub tight circles on Cas' firm waist and he fucks him harder. They fuck each other harder. Cas is working himself up into a frenzy and he's sweating already, rock hard dick bouncing with his humps.

"Dean!" the angel suddenly shouts. He clenches and scratches his nails into the man's legs, yelping in desperation as his orgasm is achieved. Dean delivers hard thrusts deep within Cas, spewing the angel's cum all over Dean's chest and a bit on his face. Then Dean cums, too; he grabs his waist securely and slams one final blow into him, ejaculating profusely.

"Ohh, Dean…Dean…"

Cas is out of breath and collapses onto Dean's chest, sandwiching his cum between them. Dean growls a little and hugs his lover. "You okay, baby?"

"Yes…"

They heave and gasp for a few moments without any words. Cas leans forward enough that Dean slips out of his ass and his cum oozes out on each other. The moment is so tender and lovely that Dean doesn't even care about the mess. But Cas buries his face into the crook of Dean's neck and begins to tremble.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean coaxes, rubbing the angel's back slowly.

"I'm not sure," Cas responds with his voice muffled by Dean's flesh. It sounds like he's beginning to cry.

"Cas?" Dean asks again, this time less caring and more alarmed and worried. He tries to pull him off to get a look at him but Cas remains fixed in the nape. "Are you crying?"

"Yes."

"Why? Are you in pain? Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Cas. Cas. Talk to me, look at me."

Reluctantly, Cas sits up enough to make eye contact. His face has suddenly become quite blotchy and tears run down his cheeks.

"Cas!" Dean yelps in surprise. He gives the angel many kisses on the lips, so worried and shaking a bit himself now since he really doesn't know how to respond. "Why are you crying?!"

"I'm not feeling well," Cas admits. He gently rolls off of Dean and curls into a ball beneath the covers, holding his fingers to his forehead. "Empty, or so."

"Empty?" Dean turns on his side and rubs Cas' back some more. He's trying to be compassionate but that's not always his strong suit. "I didn't fuck you good enough?"

"No, that was good. Something else is wrong. I'm not sure."

Dean frowns. "Can you explain it any better?"

"You were sad last night," Cas says with an exhausted sigh.

"Well, yeah, but, but nothing serious. I was just kinda moody. It happens. But I'm happy, I'm real happy. I got you and Sam, the bunker…so I get grumpy every now and then."

"You were very sad."

"Even if I was, I'm feeling great now. Except for you being like this. Can I help you at _all_?"

Cas shakes his head. "Possibly some time alone."

Dean sighs. That was the answer he was afraid of, and now he's certain it's his fault. Either way, he won't deny Cas his request, so he dresses and leaves him alone. Oddly enough, he _is _feeling very good. All of the sadness and weird emotions from the night before, which had been bottling up for some time now, seem to be gone.


	2. Leap of Faith

Dean sulks out of their bedroom and drags himself into the kitchen so he can make some coffee. Sam is already in there. The pot is on and he's having a cup, so Dean pops in there and pours one for himself.

"You okay?" asks Sam.

"Eh."

"I guess you aren't feeling any better since you went to bed?"

"No, I am," Dean insists. He takes a seat across from Sam and sips his coffee with a bitter face. "It's Cas."

"What did he do?"

"He's all…" Dean closes his eyes super tight and grimaces. "_Sad _or something."

"Sad? Like how?" Sam stares at Dean with concern. His hand rests softly of the mug as his thumb rubs the handle.

Dean opens his eyes again and stares down at the table. He makes a complicated face; worried about Cas, concerned how Sam may react and certainly upset about what may be on the horizon.

"Crying."

"Crying? Wait, you mean Cas has been _crying_?"

"Ye-eah."

"Do you know why?"

"Nope. And he doesn't either."

"That's not good, Dean. He shouldn't be crying."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dean lets go of his coffee and puts his head in both of his hands. He sighs stiffly and wets his lips. "Says he feels 'empty.'"

"Empty…isn't that how you've been feeling?"

"Sorta."

"Think he could have caught your mood swings?"

"Can he do that?" Dean looks at Sam in surprise now, but Sam just shrugs. "But he was also really…um…horny. And I'm not exactly up on my game right now."

"Okay," Sam agrees, doing his brother a kindness and not reacting negatively to the mention of his sex life. By now he clearly knows that Dean and Cas are sexually active but a reminder is always a bit painful for him. "Is it weird for him to be horny?"

"Damn it, Sam. You gotta ask questions like this?"

"I'm trying to help!" Sam snaps with a frown. "I don't have to!"

"Fine, fine, sorry," Dean grumps. He finishes the last drop in his mug and leans back in his chair, hands together on the table. "Cas gets aroused, yeah; but he was really desperate and needing me to d-do him. I like that! But it's not exactly normal behavior for him."

"Hmm."

Sam takes a moment to mull over what Dean has just said. He gets up to pour some more coffee, offers his brother a refill but is declined, then returns to the table looking just as pensive. Dean doesn't stir.

"Does it feel like he's in his angel season again?"

The second those words slip out of Sam's mouth, Dean opens his eyes real wide and stares at the ceiling. He forgot all about the angel season.

"But it hasn't been five years?" Dean says, hoping he's right in the amount of time that was said to be between the cycles.

"Maybe it's more regular than that?"

"Maybe…"

"Is that how it felt?"

"Kinda. But he never cried after sex before. And he never complained about feeling blue."

"Alright. So what are you going to do?"

"Guess I'll try talking to him. See how he's feeling now. Ask him about his heat."

Dean gets up from the table and trudges off in a manner similar to the way he entered, all the while Sam watches him with a sad face.

"Cas?"

Dean comes back inside their room to find the angel unmoved; he's still curled up under the covers and holding his hands on his head. It doesn't sound like he's crying, at least.

"Cas?"

"Dean…"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

He sits on the edge of the bed and touches where Cas' thigh should be. The angel wiggles slightly from the contact.

"Nearly the same," Cas mutters.

"You got any idea about what's bugging you?"

"No."

Dean rubs the blanket over Cas' body slowly. He has his most compassionate face on for him. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I'm not sure," Cas answers uneasily. He opens his eyes and looks at his partner sadly. Those great big eyes pull Dean in and suddenly he feels _terrible_. It occurs to him that whatever is making Cas sad, it's his fault.

"Cas…"

Dean lays down and gives the angel a big hug. There's little else he can do. But he we pulls down the covers and goes to climb beneath them, he's greeted by something sticky. "Ah!"

"My apologies."

"Cas!" Dean can't help but chuckle slightly. A great amount of cum is soaking the bed. At first he thinks it's from earlier but then it's too much and too fresh. "Now you _were _beatin' it?"

"Yes," Cas answers very casually. "I had to."

With a sigh, Dean collects his thoughts and gives Cas a tighter squeeze. "Let me ask you something, and try to be honest, okay?"

"Okay."

Looking directly into his pretty angel eyes, Dean stares seriously and asks, "Are you in heat again?"

"I'm not sure," Cas replies.

"Does it feel the same? You remember last time, yeah?"

"Of course, and it is similar. This need to have intercourse…the burning sensation throughout my vessel…yes, it may be my season. However it hasn't been five years."

"Maybe it's more regular than that?" Dean suggests, precisely copying his brother.

"I suppose so. Everything we learned was strictly theoretical, after all."

"How're you feeling right now?"

"Lonely, sad, tired."

"What? Why lonely? I'm right here. Do you not wanna be with me?"

Cas shakes his head. "Of course I want to be with you, Dean." He looks at Dean and makes a tiny smile. "I love you. But as I said earlier, I feel empty."

Dean frowns. He kisses Cas on the lips, touches his cheek gently but still looks worried. "Dunno what to do with you."

They cuddle in silence for some time. Dean does everything he possibly can to comfort Cas but the angel remains feeling down. No kisses, no words, no tender touches can improve Cas' mood, and now Dean starts to grow sad again. They're both sad and feel empty. But what they don't know is that Sam is outside of their door, listening to their conversation in the hopes of gaining a deeper understanding. Unfortunately, he made as much headway as they did, so when they stop talking Sam walks to his room looking defeated.

He slumps on his bed and takes a deep breath. Dean and Cas are his family. They're all his has. He loves them both deeply and can't stand to see them having problems, so when something like this pops up it really wracks his brain.

_If only there was another angel I could talk to about this, _Sam thinks. _Maybe I could understand it better. But for now, we're all just shooting blanks. If Cas doesn't understand, than_ we _definitely won't be able to._

But there aren't any more angels, that's the problem. Sam has nobody to turn to. Not like he used to. A couple years ago he could have gone to Gabriel for help; he could have solved this crisis.

_Gabriel…_

Occasionally Sam wonders if the angel is really gone. After all, they _had _killed him before and he _did _come back. But to be fair that was Winchesters and then it was Lucifer. And Sam usually talks himself out of these thoughts by saying he's just sad that, like every love interest before him, Gabriel is gone.

_Gabriel is gone_…

Dean is so lucky to have an angel stick by his side. Sam sighs and lays back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It would be nice if something could work in Sam's favor for once. _Seems like Dean always has the luck_.

Why is that? Because Dean tries harder? No, that can't be; Sam convinces himself that he always puts more effort into things than Dean and he's pretty right about that. Maybe it's because Dean has more blind faith? But _that _can't be right either, especially since Dean didn't even believe in prayer before Cas came along.

_Prayer…_

_Blind faith…_

_Effort…_

Perhaps a leap of faith is what Sam needs.

He smiles to himself at the ridiculousness of what he's about to do, but he doesn't worry about it and proceeds regardless. After he sits up again, his fingers fold together and he lowers his head, closes his eyes and mutters…

"Gabriel…"

His room has become so quiet that the silence seems to be pushing into his ears. If seeing creepy shit wasn't a regular occurrence for Sam, he might feel slightly freaked out right now. But he doesn't and he continues.

"If you're somewhere, anywhere, then…then we could really use your help. Right now more than ever. I miss you…I miss you all of the time. This isn't about me, though; it's about my brother and Cas. I don't know what's wrong with them but I have no other options to work with…"

He stops speaking when he realizes how stupid the effort is. What was he thinking? Gabriel is gone.


	3. Growing Pains

Sam and Dean are due to leave soon and Dean doesn't think Cas should come with them. He's too volatile and the fact that they don't know why makes him an asset.

"Sorry, baby," Dean says, petting Cas' head. "Just can't have you ruining our case."

"_I'm_ sorry," Cas apologizes quickly. He's back to being depressed, still on the bed but sitting up now. As he leans against his partner, he closes his eyes and lets a stiff breath of air wheeze out between his lips. "If only I had answers."

"We'll find 'em. Don't you worry, okay? It's gonna take some time but we'll figure it out. We always do. Then you'll be back to normal. I promise."

Dean gives Cas a soft kiss on the forehead, tousles his hair for a second then gets up. "You need anything before I go? I guess we'll be home tomorrow."

"I'm fine."

Cas stares at the floor.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright…well…call if you need me. Or anything. Just don't leave the bunker, okay?"

"I understand."

Dean takes Cas' hand and squeezes it softly before going in for a nice kiss on the lips. Right against his face, he narrows his eyes and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, Dean."

"Be back as soon as we can."

He feels absolutely terrible about this but there's no other way. He _can't _put Cas in danger. Who knows what sort of signals he's putting out on the radar.

"He'll be fine," Sam reassures Dean as they begin to drive away. The road to the bunker grows smaller and smaller and Dean's heart sinks further and further down to his stomach. "Cas is used to being alone."

"Yeah I know," Dean sighs. "I just feel like he needs me right now. Whatever it is that's bothering or hurting him, he needs me to be there."

"And these people being slaughtered by the vampires need you, too."

"I know _that_. Why else would be out here? Wish I could stay back."

"He's going to be fine, Dean. And if you're worried you can call him. Try to relax. And focus."

"Right, right."

Dean stares at the road with a sour face. Maybe some time alone will actually be good for Cas. Who knows. Angels are weird and angel problems are even weirder.

"Sorry," Sam says.

"'Bout what?"

"All of this; Cas having issues and us needing to leave him."

"Aw it's fine," Dean says with a smirk. He looks at Sam quickly. "We'll survive. We always do."

"That's true," Sam nods. He settles into his seat better and turns his attention out of the window. It's dark and he can't make out much on the side of the road, just the hazy outline of a million trees. He closes his eyes momentarily and his thoughts bleed into the Fleetwood Mac playing on the radio. Time stands still for a second.

But he jumps.

His eyes shoot open.

"Wha?"

"What?" Dean asks, looking at Sam for a second. "What happened?"

"I thought I heard something."

"_Something_? Like what?"

"Like…"

Sam almost says what he thought, but he manages to stop himself before it comes out. Dean would think he was crazy if he told him.

_Gabriel_.

They both shrug it off and continue, but Sam just can't shake the feeling of the long-dead angel hovering around him. A flash of light in the corner of his eye or a heavy, warm presence around him. The vibe just _feels_ like Gabriel even though he has no evidence of it being him or actually happening.

By the time they get to their destination and stake out the area only to find that it _isn't _the vampire nest after all, these sensations are still following Sam but he's getting better at ignoring them.

"Damn it," Dean curses, trudging back to the car. "I was so certain. So—fucking—certain."

"It's alright, Dean."

"How can you say that? We just wasted a whole damn day on this shit!"

Sam shakes his head. "It's still progress. And now we know better."

Dean isn't happy with that. He's angry the whole way home. Not only did he fail to stop the problem but he also left Cas alone unnecessarily long and for _no reason_. The road rolls on and the radio hums while Dean glares and glares out of the windshield. It doesn't even occur to him that Sam continues to act suspiciously.

Admittedly, the younger Winchester is beginning to worry about insanity. He's no stranger to strange things and it's likely just his mind playing games with him after that little prayer, but he's concerned either way. What if he has picked up a deadly curse that will slowly crush his soul with fake visions of old memories? He works very hard to keep the impressions of Gabriel at bay. There's no possible way that the angel is hanging around him and thinking otherwise is just a painful, painful tease.

Both of the men agree that they can't be home quick enough, but as soon as they get back to the bunker, they split and run off to their rooms. Dean has been frantic to see Cas again.

"Cas? Cas? We're back. You okay?"

He opens the bedroom door and comes inside quickly, closing it behind him. Cas is _still _sitting in bed. It seems he hasn't moved at all until he sees Dean.

"I'm fine," Cas answers very plainly. Dean steps to the bed and sits down, taking the angel's hand and looking at him with deep concern.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Dean stares at Cas' face. He leans in to kiss him briefly, then continues to look him over. "Tired?"

"No."

"Horny?"

"No."

"That's good. Maybe it's not angel season. Anything feel out of place?"

"No."

"Awesome."

Finally a smile returns to Dean and he gives Cas a warm, strong hug. The angel puts it arms around Dean's waist and squeezes him tight, sighing in relief. "I'm missed you," Cas mumbles.

"Oh, God, I missed you too, Cas. Missed you so much."

"How did your mission go?"

"Like shit."

Dean releases his partner and gets up. He steps out of his shoes and leaves them by the bed, cracks his aching back and motions for Cas to stand as well.

"What went wrong?"

"Everything. That bitch led us on. We got completely screwed over. Come with me to the kitchen, will ya? I want a beer."

"Very well."

Cas takes Dean's hand and holds it close like a security blanket. They both leave the room and head into the kitchen, where Dean takes a beer from the fridge and motions towards Cas. "You want one?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Alright, just checking."

He pops it open and takes a big sip. The taste is refreshing. The sight of Cas is even more of a relief and Cas clearly agrees. They hug again while Dean drinks.

"Oh, hey, Cas."

The moment is spoiled when Sam walks in. Dean puts the empty can on the counter but keeps holding onto Cas, although when the angel sees Sam his body shifts. He peers at him curiously.

"Are you feeling better?" Sam asks. He notices Cas making strange faces and returns them.

"Yes," Cas says uneasily. "Are you?"

"Yeah I feel fine," Sam insists with a pseudo-confident nod. "Something wrong?"

"There is an unusual presence about you," Cas says. He releases Dean from his grip and goes towards Sam. Dean yelps in disapproval and Sam stands his ground. The only thing he can think is that he definitely picked up something very, very bad.

"Like what?" Sam asks, trying to remain cool.

"I can't quite-AHHH!"

Suddenly, Cas clutches his lower abdomen and collapses onto the floor. Both of the men run to his aid and Dean holds him carefully.

"Cas! Cas! What happened?!"

"I-I don't know," Cas says with a grimace. He twitches in pain while still holding his stomach. "Great—ahh—terrible—ooh—terrible feelings…"

"Baby, baby, it's okay it's okay." Dean isn't sure how to respond. Fear and anxiety hit him like a tidal wave and he's nearly immobilized. The best he can do is hold the angel and try to calm him down. Sam takes Cas by the arm and does his best to relax him as well.

"What hurts?" Sam asks.

"Inside—nggh—inside my vessel—haaa—not exactly pain but—strange—oooff—strange sensations…"

Sam looks over Cas' head at Dean and says "Maybe we should try to stand him up?"

"Okay, try. Not too hard. Cas try to stand up on three. One, two…"

"_Three!_"

They hoist the angel up by his sides and he tries desperately to stand. His body twitches and begins to sweat as he looks at Dean, face turning white.

"Dean…"

"Let's get him back to your room," says Sam. Dean is so worried that he can't mouth many words, but he agrees softly and they bring Cas to the bedroom again. He is laid onto the bed and Dean asks to be left alone.

"It's fine," he tells him brother. "If I need you I'll let you know. But I got this."

"Alright," Sam says uneasily. He takes a wary breath and gives his brother alone time with the mysteriously ill angel.

"Baby…"

Dean lays beside Cas and pets his arm tenderly. Cas closes his eyes at the touch. He's feeling much better.

"What's happening to you?"

"I'm not sure," Cas sighs. He turns his head to look at Dean through barely open eyes. "I'm very worried."

"Me too, Cas. Me too…"

But then Cas smiles. Dean looks at him oddly. "What's that for?"

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

Cas rolls on his side and gets right up into Dean's face. He feels hot.

"Make love to me."

"What! Right now?!" Dean gasps. He blushes suddenly and feels blood rush to his crotch as well. No matter what the circumstance, Cas asking for sex is always a turn on.

"Please…"

"But we don't even—uhh—know what happened to you. I don't wanna hurt you or anything."

"You won't. I just…"

Cas puts his hand over Dean's fly and cups his package lightly.

"I just need you."

"Well," Dean says, swallowing stiffly. "I'm not crazy about this 'cause how you're feeling, but who I am to deny you sex?"

Dean springs onto the angel, pushing onto his back once more so he can straddle him. Cas moans wantonly and splays his legs beneath Dean. "Make love to me," he repeats in a low, desperate rasp.

"I will, baby, I will. I'll make sweet sticky love to you. You got enough mojo to zap our clothes off?"

"Yes, of course," Cas says with a nod. He taps a finger on Dean's side and they're both instantly naked. Dean feels a great relief at this and grabs up Cas' legs, putting them to the side and rolling him back enough to show his hole. It's somehow already stretched and wet.

"Damn," Dean growls. He has to dip down there for a moment to give it a kiss. Cas holds his legs to his chest and yells loudly as Dean's tongue laps over his asshole.

"Dean!" he shouts.

"Mmmm, this what you want?"

"Aaah! Dean!"

But Dean can't spend too much time down there. He needs to fuck and he needs to fuck _now_. Cas' strength is pulsing through him rapidly. He gets back to his knees and rubs his throbbing cock against the angel's ass.

"Want this?" Dean teases.

"Yes, yes!" Cas yelps. "Please, Dean, please!"

With a naughty smirk, Dean puts his hands onto Cas' shoulders and slides himself inside. The hot hole slurps up his entire shaft hungrily, tightening around him and begging for more.

"Deaaaan!" Cas cries. Their bodies grind together as they both begin to pant and moan into the love making. Dean leans down and wraps his arms around Cas to hold him close. They embrace and Dean continues to hump him. It feels _so good_. Dean can't figure out what's happening to Cas, but this part is amazing. He wants to stay in this instant forever. Their bodies are sticky and hot, melding together as they express their deep love.

"Fuck! Gonna cum!"

"Aaaah!"

They lock lips as the thrusting increasingly dramatically. Cas begins to let a sine-wave flicker out from him, filling the room with near-painful hums.

"FUUUCK!"

Dean breaks the kiss and yells, shooting his thick load within Cas. The angel wiggles and writhes, also having an orgasm. An incredible amount of jizz shoots and sprays out of Cas' dick, throbbing so hard as it goops over his body.

"Oh! Cas! Aah!"

As quickly as it began, it ends. The room falls silent except for the sounds of their twin breathing. Dean relaxes and falls onto Cas, kissing him on the collarbone quite lazily.

"Shit…"

Cas hums to himself. He lets a few tiny moans squeak out that accompany another slick spittle of cum.

"That what you—haa—wanted?" Dean asks, trying to smile.

"Yes. Thank you."

"How you feeling now?"

"Better."

Dean gives it a moment to enjoy the afterglow, then slides out of Cas and rolls onto his side. He puts his palm into the crazy cum mess on the angel's stomach and looks at him with a smile. "Seems sorta like heat to me, after all," he remarks.

"Possibly," Cas agrees with a sigh. "I'm not too certain. But there is a feeling I have never had before."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"It's impossible to tell."

Cas looks at Dean and smiles. He smiles so big and relaxed that Dean can't help but smile big, too. He's never seen Cas look that happy. In fact, he's positively radiant; his cheeks are rosy and his eyes twinkle.

"Man, I love you so much," Dean says. Cas nods and snuggles up to him, sticking his cum between them more. "Cuddle bug?"

"I am not a bug."

"Yeah I know, it's just an expression. Someone who likes being all cuddly like this."

"Ah, I understand. Then yes. I am a cuddle bug."


	4. Can't Fight This Feeling

The next couple days roll on as usual until a sudden change in behavior takes Dean for surprise; Cas begins to sleep. It's not even gradual. One night, they curl up in bed as their usual routine, but Cas closes his eyes and drifts off in time with Dean. They don't even notice until the morning.

"Were you…sleeping?"

"Yes."

Dean sits up and looks at Cas very seriously. "How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Are you _sure_? I mean, why would you ever need to sleep?"

Cas shakes his head. "I can't answer that any better than you, but I can tell you that I'm feeling fine right now."

"Okay…" Dean lays his hand on Cas' chest and softly strokes him. "Thought you were getting better."

"I'm sorry," says Cas. He looks over to Dean with sad eyes. "If I could resolve these strange problems, I would."

"I know, baby." Dean gives Cas a tender kiss on the lips then starts to get up but the angel remains in bed. "Need anything?"

"No, I believe I'm fine."

And then this becomes normal. It keeps Dean on edge because he was so certain that their problems where over and now he's been completely disproved. Though Cas sleeps every night, Dean barely manages a couple hours here and there because he's so overwhelmed with worry. For years now, Cas has watched Dean sleeping, but the shoe is on the other foot now. Dean spends long nights sitting up in bed, arms around his legs and eyes fixed on Cas. Do angels dream?

Even though their personal lives are mixed up, work simply cannot be put on hold. Sam's been doing everything he can do take responsibility away from Dean, but when they need to head out, they need to head out.

An old, reliable associate of Bobby's gets in touch with Sam and drops a couple names towards that vampire nest they've been hunting. With a lead like that, they have to take action. But Dean doesn't want Cas coming with them again since they haven't confirmed his illness or whatever maybe wrong with him. Again it's painful, but there's nothing they can do. Cas is left alone in the bunker and the Winchesters head out.

In the meantime, Sam has still been battling his odd feelings. Every now and then he will pick up a vibe of Gabriel. Sometimes it's a glow of gold in the corner of his eye or a candy wrapper that is there for a second and then gone. He has even thought he heard the angel whisper in his ear. "_Sam_…"

He hasn't told Dean anything relating to it. Most of him is certain that his mind is playing tricks on him and the last thing Dean needs is more anxiety over people he cares about, so Sam doesn't dare get him involved. He suppresses the feelings and goes along about their business like nothing unusual is happening.

Luckily, this time they manage to find that nest and clear it out. They gank the head vampire and all's well that ends well. It's relieving to wrap the case up and even better to be home. But as they come into the bunker, the first thing they notice is a loud, awkward moaning sound from the kitchen.

"Uh," Dean says, blushing. He gestures at Sam and says, "Go to your room. I dunno what he's doing but uh, if I need help I'll yell for you."

"Sure," Sam agrees uneasily then walks away, leaving his brother to check out what's going on.

Dean comes into the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks. Cas is bent over the table, pants dropped to his ankles and reaching one hand out to telekinetically manipulate a large cucumber inside himself.

"CAS!" Dean shouts. "W-what are you doing?!

"Hnnggg-Deaaaaan!"

The angel is soaked in sweat from head to toe, a puddle of cum on the floor and table from where an obviously long time masturbating has been spent. He turns his head slightly to look at Dean and gives him a horrific, pained grimace. Dean does everything he can to ignore how sexy it is and deal with the severity of it. This behavior is so unlike Cas that the only reasonable answer is something terribly, terribly wrong.

Dean walks behind Cas and tugs at the cucumber. "Th-this is Sam's. Why would you do this?" Cas convulses as Dean twists the vegetable, trying to pull it out. He fights with his angel powers to keep it in. "No!" Dean barks. "Stop that. Don't use that shit, okay?"

"I—need—to—Dean—please—" Cas moans and huffs hard breaths. Cum continues to ooze from his swollen member.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asks, part angry and part concerned. He keeps trying to take the cucumber out but Cas resists. "Stop!"

"Oh, oh Dean…no…I need to. Haaa-make love to me—please."

"Cas, I…I can't. Not like this." Dean looks the angel over and wets his lips. He really, really wants to fuck him. "Something's wrong with you and I'm not gonna make it worse. Just stop fucking yourself for a second."

"Ahhh—I can't!"

"Try, baby." Dean puts his hands on Cas' cheeks and rubs gently. He attempts to be compassionate. "Just try."

Cas' body locks up. He yelps and cries, but then he manages to relax slightly and the vegetable pokes out. Dean takes the tip and pulls the whole thing out.

"HNGG!" Cas shouts, grinding his teeth. His hole throbs. "I must have more…please, please, Dean!"

"No, no, that's making you worse, Cas. Try to relax and not focus on getting off. That should be easy for _you_."

"NO!"

Cas yells and lets a piercing tone of angel blare out. Everything in the kitchen rattles and he also throws an arm to the side and begins to fling objects across the room.

"STOP IT!" Dean shouts. He has to let go of Cas and cover his ears. Even though he's developed a resistance to most of Cas' "real talking", if it's that loud and that sharp it still hurts him significantly. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! ANGEL RESTRAINTS!"

Sam hears his brother cry for help and immediately gets a set of angel-warded handcuffs from their supply room. He comes running into the kitchen and finds the scene a mess. Dishware is being thrown about telekinetically as a half-naked Cas writhes on the table. Dean's doing everything he can to hold the angel down but it's useless.

"SAM! HELP! BUT DON'T LOOK AT HIS COCK!"

They both pin Cas to the table and manage to cuff his wrists then ankles together. Once their locked, Cas suddenly can't use his power anymore. He's reduced to a wriggling, crying human. "P-please make love to me," he gasps.

"Cas, what the fuck is happening to you?"

Tears begin to fall down the angel's blotchy face. "I-I don't know…help…"

"Don't worry, we will," Sam assures him. "When did this start?"

Fidgeting and trying to kick, Cas closes his eyes tightly. "Five hours ago," he mutters. Dean puts his hand on the angel's back and rubs him softly. Every second is breaking his heart. "The need to orgasm was so incredible that I couldn't fight it, and I-hngg-I still need it. Please."

"But we don't know if that will help you," Sam says. "It might make you worse."

"Yeah, exactly," Dean adds. His eyes well up with tears. "I don't want this to be worse…"

"Please," Cas begs, flailing about. "Please take me, Dean. Please! Aggh!"

He then seems to be pained. His body contracts and he curls up, yelping tiny whimpers of discomfort.

"Cas!" Dean shouts. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know!" the angel moans. "Aahh! Stop! Help! AH!"

"Damn it!" Dean curses, tears running down his face. "We need a fucking angel doctor or something!"

In that instant, a voice calls out from the threshold, "Somebody need an angel doctor?" The Winchesters turn in that direction and freeze. Sam's eyes widen. His mouth drops open and the word that follows is uttered with such disbelief that it is barely formed in his lips; "_Gabe?_"


	5. Angel MD

Dressed in a doctor's uniform, the long-dead angel stands before the three of them with a great big smirk on his face. Sam can barely contain himself.

"G-Gabe? Is it really you?"

"Hey, would I lie to my favorite human?" Gabriel saunters by Sam and briefly squeezes his hand. "But let's save the reunion for after my shift, alright? Got some serious business to attend to."

"R-right," Sam says. He gazes upon the angel as he walks up to Cas, arms akimbo.

"Oh, Casti_el_, what happened to you?" Gabe asks, sucking his teeth. Cas furrows his brow and continues to wriggle in his restraints.

"Have you returned to aid me or simply harass?" Cas asks, panting.

"Well I was gonna help," says Gabe. "But both sounds good, right?"

"Cut the crap!" Dean interrupts. "If you know what's wrong with Cas, then tell us and fix him already!"

"Woah, woah! Nothing but the welcome wagon here, I see. Sheesh. Guess it was worth it to come all the way back and see you guys. Maybe I shouldn't've bothered…"

"No, no!" Dean says. He panics. "Uh, uh, uh, sorry! I mean it's great to see you and we'll have a lot of catching up to do after this. Can you just, um, please give Cas a look over?"

Gabriel smiles. He raises his eyebrows a few times then peers down at the sweating, pained angel on the table. "Hide your shame, brother," he says, just before snapping his fingers to bring a pair of pants back onto Cas. "Some wild and crazy shit going down today, huh?"

Dean nods painfully. "It's like he can't stop masturbating."

"We talking about Cas or you? Hahah!"

"Very funny. But I mean it. And when I tried to stop him, he did _this._" Dean gestures to the messed up kitchen and Gabe takes a notebook and pen from his pocket.

"Alright, alright, I see," the short angel says with many nods. He points around the kitchen with his pen and the crockery is all put back together. The shelves close up and everything is straightened.

"Thanks," says Dean.

"'Course," Gabe nods. "So when did this behavior begin?" He looks back at Sam, who is still standing motionless with great astonishment, winks and mutters, "I always wanted to say that!"

"Five hours ago," Cas mumbles.

"But he started sleeping recently, too," Dean adds.

"Sleeping? Huh. Alright."

"And he keeps having weird pains in his stomach."

"Pains? Huh. Alright. Roll over, Cassie."

Gabe grabs Cas by the side and turns him onto his back. Cas looks upset as his brother observes him.

"P-please," Cas groans. "I need more."

"_Hmmmm_," Gabe hums. He places his palms onto Cas' stomach and looks at Dean with a triumphant smile.

"What is it?" Dean asks loudly.

"Well here's the problem," says Gabe. He looks back at Cas again and waggles his eyebrows.

"What is it?!" Dean repeats, angrier this time.

"Ugh, there you go again with the rude. Thought we talked about this?"

"Gabe, can you just tell us?" Sam interrupts. He manages to come up alongside them. Gabe looks back at Sam and smiles warmly.

"Right," he says. "Well here's the problem."

Cas groans and tries to move out from under Gabe's hands. "I need Dean," he cries.

"It's okay baby, I'm right here…Gabe?"

Gabe makes puppy-dog eyes between the two of them. "You guys are so cute. When did this start?"

But Sam pokes into the conversation again. "Um, Gabe? Your diagnosis, please?"

"OH! Right!" Gabe laughs. "This man is pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

Dean yells so loud that the kitchen almost falls apart again. He makes a face of utter disgust and nearly vomits. "HE ISN'T PREGNANT! CUT THE CRAP!"

"Uh, _nooo_, he is." Gabe frowns at Dean as he moves his palms in circles over Cas' stomach. "But everything will be alright, 'cause you've got the best doctor in all of Heaven to take care of y'all."

"The fuck do you know about being a doctor, anyway?" Dean asks with a growl. "How can you just show up after years of being gone and tell me Cas—_Cas—_is pregnant?"

"Uh, hello?" Gabe says. "I'm kinda the expert on miraculous births."

"Yeah that's true," Sam interjects. He puts a hand on Gabe's shoulder and squeezes. "We should trust him."

With a reluctant sigh, Dean looks at Gabe and asks "So what do we do? Can we stop his outbursts?"

"Sure you can! You've got the antidote, Dean-o."

"I do?"

"Dean…" Cas groans.

Gabe takes his notebook up again and begins to jot something down. "I'll write'cha a prescription." He scribbles dramatically then pulls the page from the book and shoves it in Dean's direction. The man takes it and looks it over. It's a pharmaceutical pad.

**PATIENT: ****_Cassie the little whiney mama_**

**DIAGNOSIS: ****_Preggers!_**

**RECOMMENDED TREATMENT: ****_A big, fat, sloppy dose of Dean-Peen as needed_**

"Great, thanks," Dean groans sarcastically.

"What?"

"So basically I magically knocked up my angel boyfriend and I have to fuck him into feeling better?"

"_Dean…_" Cas cries from his place on the table.

"Basically, yeah. But hey, it could be worse."

"Worse? He nearly killed me!"

"Look, look," Gabe begins, shaking his head. He puts the notebook away and grabs Sam's hand. "It's this overwhelming amount of boy-juice in him. Plow his little booty 'til he runs dry and he won't be violent anymore."

Dean makes a face of disgust. "O-okay."

"But I'd suggest keeping those cuffs on him. Once his jizzum builds up again he'll be crazy Cassie again."

"_Great_."

"You can read all about it that book of yours."

"What book?" Sam and Dean ask at the same time.

"Ugh, come on, guys! The book you read about _angel season _in!"

Sam looks at Gabriel suspiciously. "How did you know about that?"

"Works in mysterious ways," Gabe says, winking and shimmying his shoulders. "So how about you and me go make up for lost time, eh?" He tugs on Sam's hand.

"Yeah, alright, yeah let's do that. Hey, Dean, you'll be alright for some time, huh?"

"I apparently have the fuck the juice out of my pregnant boyfriend," Dean says with a painful moan. He looks down at Cas and tries to smile.

"Some alone time for all of us," says Gabe. "C'mon, Sammy."

He drags Sam out of the kitchen and down to his room. Sam follows but has so many questions. As soon as they're shut inside the bedroom, Sam puts both of his hands onto Gabe's face and leans down to kiss him. "Oh, God, it really is you," he sighs and continues to kiss. Gabe clutches the front of Sam's shirt. They walk back towards the bed and Sam lays down, pulling Gabe on top. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Sam."

Gabe tries to sit up but Sam hugs him and pulls their chests together. He clings desperately. "I assumed you were gone forever."

"Should never assume things, 'specially with a trickster."

"I know. You're right." Sam hugs him tighter, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet scent he thought would never return. "Are you going to live with us in the bunker?"

"For a little bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Dunno yet."

"Can't you stay permanently?"

"Sorry."

Sam turns his head and plants kisses on Gabe's cheek, moving his hair out of the way with his nose. "Well if you're on a countdown, then we should make the most of our time together."

"Yeah, exactly."

Then Gabe sits up and Sam lets him. He smiles naughtily. Sam puts his hands on the angel's hips and presses their bodies together.

"Do your magic, like in the old days."

"Heheheh, sure thing, big guy."

Gabe snaps his fingers and they're both naked. He lurches forward a bit and rubs his ass against Sam's growing hardon. "Ooooh, just like this?" he asks with a smirk.

"Yeah," Sam groans. He closes his eyes as his head tips back into the pillows, fingers digging into Gabe's flesh.

"How long's it been for ya?" Gabe asks. He begins to ride the dick between his cheeks.

"Too long," Sam sighs. "Why couldn't you have come back sooner?"

"Been busy," Gabe says quickly. He presses a finger against his lower back and suddenly he's well lubricated. Then he grasps Sam's dick in his hand and lines it up against his hole.

"Aaah," Sam moans. "S-sit on me."

"One step ahead of you," Gabe smirks. He lifts himself up just a bit then swallows up Sam's dick as he sits down. The entirety of the cock fills him with ease. Sam moans real loud as he thrusts up into the angel.

"Fuck!" he gasps. "I missed this!"

"Heheh…me too," Gabe murmurs. He reaches out to the headboard and grasps it firmly, giving himself the perfect amount of leverage to ride Sam's dick. He hangs his head between his arms and looks down at Sam, who manages to open his eyes a little and stare back up at Gabe. They grind together, mostly from Gabe riding him out, with small yelps and the occasional deep growl from Sam.

"Like it?" Gabe taunts, humping a little faster now. Sam firmly rubs his palms down Gabe's thighs and responds with a loud groan. "I missed your dick."

"I—mmm—I missed your ass…"

Gabe shifts his position so he gets off his knees and instead sits on his feet. He squats over Sam and bobs up and down violently, still holding the headboard.

"Aaah!" Sam shouts.

"Fuck me!" Gabriel yells. "Fuck! Ah!"

The bed starts banging against the wall as they fuck each other faster and faster. The room rattles loud (Sam hasn't had sex in the bunker before and thus quickly learns he hadn't "noise-proofed" it properly) as they reach their twin orgasms.

"SHIT!" Gabe shouts. He clenches up his hole as his dick sprays out a thin load. Sam grabs at his waist again and deliver the final few thrusts, filling Gabe with a long-awaited cumshot.

"Aah!" Sam yelps, panting loudly.

They both burst into laughter. Gabe lets off of the headboard and relaxes himself down against Sam's chest. Sam hugs him. They continue to laugh.

"I forgot how good that was," Sam says in between quick kisses.

"Mmmhmm," Gabe smirks. He runs his fingers through Sam's hair, taking some time to observe its length as it passes through his digits. "Love you, Sammy."

"I love you, Gabe. Wish you could stay here forever."


	6. Proper Dosage

**WARNING:**  
**The following chapter begins with a sex scene that might gross some readers out. It consists of a cum-fest that borderlines watersports; although there is no actual urine, some of the descriptions are similar. If this sounds like something that might freak you out, you should skip to the break, which starts with "You guys have fun?" (if you want to use the "find" tool in your browser and pop down there). A summary of the important details from the sex scene is at the end notes, for your convenience.**  
**DO NOT SKIP THE ENTIRE CHAPTER! THE SCENE WHICH FOLLOWS THE BONING IS CRITICAL!**  
**There will be another sex scene of this manner in another chapter, but it will be at the end and will have a warning for you, as well. Thanks :)**

"You aren't actually pregnant, right?"

Dean smoothes his palms down Cas' legs, staring him straight in the eyes as the angel quivers a bit. He toys with the cuffs around his ankles.

"I don't know," Cas says stiffly. "But, please…Dean…"

"If I take these restraints off your legs, will you be good and let me fuck you?"

"Yes…"

He unlocks the cuffs and lets Cas relax his legs. They kick at first but when Dean grabs them and pulls them apart, giving Cas a stern look, he settles. "Be good for me."

"Yes, Dean…"

"I'm gonna fuck you real good."

"I'd like that."

"Mmm…be a good angel…"

Dean pulls down Cas' pants, tugs them off his feet then undresses himself. He lifts up Cas' shirt then bites his lower lip. "I gotta take this off," he mutters. "But the dang…ugh…hold on, I'm going to take your cuffs off just for a second."

"Alright."

The handcuffs unhook and Cas flails. A loud sine-wave rings out from the angel and he starts shaking the bed.

"STOP! STOP!" Dean shouts. He quickly yanks the shirt off then grapples Cas' wrists, fighting to clap the cuffs back on.

"DEAN! DEAN! DEAN!" Cas screams. He bucks his hips back at Dean in desperation.

"Stop it, Cas! Be good! Behave!"

Cas' arms are moving too much and he's too strong, so Dean has to take another approach. He lets off his wrists and instead grabs his hips, pulling him close and inserting his cock immediately. The moment the throbbing head makes contact with Cas' hole, he relaxes. His body falls soft. A smile grows on his face.

"_Deaaan_…"

"There we go," Dean says with a smirk. He slides into the moist hole more and watches as cum oozes from Cas' dick. It flows at a constant rate. "Beautiful."

"Mmm…Dean…this is…aah…"

While Cas is fluttering in and out of dreamland, Dean cuffs his wrists again with ease. "Sorry about this, baby."

"That's fine, Dean," Cas coos. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Mmm, you mean well, don't worry," Dean says. He starts pounding into him now, his breath hitching and growing with his thrusts. Cas' face flushes bright red as cum continues to drip from his dick. "Feel better?"

"More," Cas pleads. He closes his eyes and lets his mouth stay open, small moans whimpering from within.

"You want me to fuck you harder?"

"Please."

Dean gets onto his knees higher now, standing up better to get a good angle. He rams his cock into Cas' tight ass, slamming and slamming relentlessly. Cas moans in great satisfaction. Dean puts his hands onto Cas' thighs and presses him down while Cas keeps his restrained hands held close against his chest.

"Nngggh…Deeaaan!"

Cas' cum increases in velocity. It's still milk-colored and thick as ribbons flow out, dripping onto his stomach with an occasional burst that hits his chest. The harder Dean fucks him, the greater his cum flows.

"Fuuuuuck!" Dean yells. He keeps pounding Cas raw, sweat running down his back. "You feel so good, baby. _So _good!"

Cas squeals and squirms. His hole clenches. He tries to pull his cuffs apart but struggles instead. Dean is touching him in all of the right places with the exact, perfect angle and amount of pressure. He can't hold back.

The angel's cum runs thin now; the color goes from white to clear, more like watery precum. It spurts and sprays out in a fashion resembling female ejaculation more than male. It gushes out over his chest, his bound hands and even hits him in the face. The thin cumshot lasts for nearly a minute, all of which Cas spends moaning loudly. And this sends Dean over the edge, too.

"SHIT!" Dean shouts. Watching his partner practically pissing all over himself with his strange cum is more of a turn-on than Dean would've ever guessed. He gives it to him hard as he finds his climax, crying out in pleasure. What Dean doesn't expect is that his orgasm improves, too; the moment he begins to send ropes upon ropes of creamy cum within Cas' hole, he buckles and shouts in overwhelming ecstasy. But it goes on. His cock throbs and ejaculates for nearly 30 seconds. Dean can barely control himself. He almost blacks out. The pleasure just keeps on going and his cock is drained of more jizz than he thought was possible to have at any one point. It's so good. It's such a relief. Cas' wet and wild climax has run dry, too, but Dean is still cumming. He rams himself up against the angel with that powerful orgasm until it _finally _falls.

"Holy _shit_…"

Dean's entire body shakes and he can barely move. Somehow he manages to pull out of Cas' ass and is immediately bombarded with an explosion of his own cum. When he was experiencing the climax, for a moment he thought there was no way he ejaculated the entire time; but seeing the white ocean oozing and gushing forth from Cas, he knows he was wrong.

"We're a mess," Dean groans. He falls onto his side and collapses into the mattress. His head is spinning. He's never had anything like that happen to him before. But look at Cas…

"Is that alright?" the angel asks. He turns his head to see Dean and smiles. Through the splatters of cum on his face, Cas' eyes twinkle. He's attempting to catch his breath.

"It's fine," says Dean. A relaxed laugh makes its way out and he touches Cas' arm. "It was just incredible. Right? How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Think that helped?"

"Yes."

Cas rolls to face Dean and does his best to snuggle up to him, despite the shackles on his wrists. He kisses at the man's neck delicately, still smiling. There's a new and exciting aroma floating around Cas but Dean can't quite pick out what it is.

"Hey, who's being cuddly, huh?" Dean smirks.

"Me."

Dean puts his arms around Cas and holds them together, cum and all. Cas chuckles lightly and nuzzles into the crook of Dean's neck. "I like this," the angel hums.

"Yeah, me, too."

"I love you."

Dean closes his eyes. He inhales Cas' scent and puts a kiss on his hair. It's damp with sweat. "I love you too, Cas. Love you so much."

* * *

"You guys have fun?"

"HEY!"

Dean leaves the bedroom after some quality afterglow so he can get a towel and clean everything up, but he's surprised to find Gabe waiting out in the hall.

"Well?"

"The fuck are you doing out here?" Dean asks angrily.

"Checkin' up on my patient," Gabe says, followed by a wink.

"Were you…were you _listening _to us?" Dean's upper lip twitches a bit. Gabe says nothing and just laughs. "That's messed up! Cas is your brother!"

"Oh, whatever. It's my job to watch out for him. And you. And Sam."

"Where's Sam, anyway?"

"Taking a nap."

"Oh, okay."

Dean gives Gabe an uneasy stare before continuing on his way to one of the linen closets. The angel follows. "So?"

"So what?" Dean asks. He seems annoyed that he can't shake Gabriel.

"Did it work?"

"Did what?"

"My prescription, duh!"

"Oh. Well, yeah. Yeah. He's calmed down a lot."

Dean opens a thin closet and takes out two towels. Gabe folds his arms and stands right next to him. Dean sighs. He looks incredibly annoyed but Gabe is rather amused.

"Do I get a thank you?" Gabe asks.

"Why?"

"'Cause! I hauled ass over here to make everyone happy again. _Wow_. The least I deserve is a fuckin' thank you!"

"Yeah, you're right," says Dean. His expression falls from angry to passive. He puts the towels over his shoulder and goes back towards his bedroom. "Thanks. I dunno what we would've done without you."

"That's more like it," Gabe says with a nod. He gets in front of Dean and walks backwards. "You think of names yet?"

"For…?"

"The _baby! _Have you been paying any attention at all? Your dude is El Pregitente!"

Dean stops in his tracks. He takes a sharp breath and puts his fingers to his forehead. "Cas is _not _pregnant. He's just having a really, really bad angel season."

"Wake up, Dean Winchester!" Gabriel yells, cupping his hands around his mouth like a megaphone. Dean looks unamused. "You-are-going-to-be-a-father!"

"I CAN'T BE A FATHER!" Dean shouts. He closes his eyes and tightens his jaw. Gabe suddenly looks surprised.

"Hate you break it to you, but you're gonna be," the angel says quietly.

"Well if it _is _true and Cas _is _pregnant, we're going to be the worst fucking parents in the history of parenting. My mom didn't want her kids to be hunters and I don't want mine to be, either. Why d'you think I've never had any?"

Gabe shrugs.

"Think I just don't want them?"

Gabe shakes his head.

"If I have kids, they're going to have a normal life. And popping out of some _angel in a man costume _doesn't count as normal. It's sick. Men don't fucking have babies, that's disgusting. He's gonna shit it out or something?"

Gabe chuckles to himself. "Oh, Dean, Dean…I get why Cas likes you. You are pretty cute." Dean glares at him. "You realize that the kid Cas has isn't normal, right?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Cas is in heat, bro. Wake up and smell the celestial coffee!"

Dean seems confused.

"The book, man. It's all in the instruction manual."

"What, the book with the angel season?" Gabe suddenly disappears and Dean groans. "Come on…" But then he reappears with an old book in his hand. It's the one that Sam found, years ago, that discussed the sexual habits of angels. He tosses it to Dean.

"Read up," says the angel. "I'm gonna go sit on your brother's dick again."

Dean groans real loud. "I did _not _need to hear that!"

"Yeah but'cha did anyway!" Gabe says with a sassy wiggle. He disappears and leaves Dean with the book. He wonders if Sam held onto it this whole time, or if Gabe had to dig it up somewhere. Either way, if this is going to tell him what's going on with Cas, it's worth a read. He takes it into the bedroom, where Cas is resting with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hello, darling Dean," he mutters.

"What?" Dean says, looking up at him. He can't help but laugh. Cas keeps tilting his head to far and flopping over. It appears that the massive release has left him a little bit intoxicated. "You feeling alright, baby?"

"I'm very well."

"Heheh, alright, if you say so."

Dean sits on the bed and mops up Cas' sticky mess with one of the towels. The angel wiggles and giggles a bit, but for the most part lets Dean clean.

"We made a mess, didn't we?" Cas laughs.

"Yeah. But it was sexy. Damn."

"You liked it?"

"_Oh _yeah." He gives Cas a quick kiss on the nose, then takes that old book in his hands again. Before Cas can ask what it is, he explains where it came from and that they've seen it before. But when Dean looks at the cover, he raises his eyebrows in surprise.

**The Care and Keeping of Nephilim**

"What is it?" Cas asks. Dean says nothing and begins paging through it. Cas shifts around until he can sit up a bit and look over at the book, too. The angel reads aloud.

"'_The first month of the pregnancy will be accompanied by a drastic increase in sexual drive. The angel is still in season but it will gain in strength with a particular urge for large penetration. She will feel the need to stretch herself for birth and be closer to the father, however if she does not receive release, she may grow incredibly violent. It is recommended that the she be held on angel-warded restraints to stop unnecessary damage. Only the father will be able to provide the necessary relief to her urge, which will not only influence his hormones, but also release vast amounts of oxytocin to the angel. Her sex drive should drop significantly after the first month_.'"

The couple look at each other over the book. Cas keeps smiling. Dean looks like he's about to vomit. He closes the book and then stares at nothing for a second.

"Dean? Are you alright?"

"Fuck," Dean says, still wide-eyed and staring. "I think you might actually be pregnant."

**For those who skipped the sex scene:**  
**_Dean lets the cuffs off on Cas' legs so he can undress him, but when he momentarily unlocks the wrist cuffs, Cas starts flailing again. He can't get the cuffs back on so instead, Dean puts his dick in him. This calms Cas immediately. They have intense sex that gives Dean an unusually long orgasm. The afterglow leaves Cas completely relaxed, happy and cuddly. He has an interesting hormonal smell that Dean can't recognize but really enjoys._**


	7. Taking Care

"How's he doing?"

A couple hours go by and Cas falls asleep. Dean keeps the covers tucked in but the restraints are still on. They can't risk it.

"Hasn't woken up yet," says Dean. He sits at the end of the bed while Sam stands with his hands in his pockets.

"It's strange to see him sleeping."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I've been adapting, but it still weirds me out sometimes." Dean looks slightly concerned as he pats the leg hiding beneath their comforter.

"It's going to be different with a kid running around, eh, Dean?" Sam asks with a snicker, but Dean doesn't seem to think it's very amusing.

"Now we don't know _for sure _if Cas is pregnant," he argues, gesturing with his palm. Before he can say anything else, Cas stirs and opens his eyes. He yawns real loud and Dean turns to him with a sweet smile. "Well hey there, sleepy head. How you feeling?"

Sam rolls his eyes but Cas is grateful. He does his best to sit up and lean over towards Dean. "I feel strange," he says.

"Strange? Strange how?" Worry overwhelms Dean and he slides up to Cas' side, instantly putting his arms around him. "What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need more…" he glances at Sam quickly then lowers his voice and says, "_Sex_?"

"No, not like that," says Cas. He settles into Dean's embrace with a tiny smile. "My stomach."

"What's wrong with your stomach? Does it hurt? Something damaged?"

"I wouldn't call it _pain_ exactly."

"Then what? What's wrong? Talk to me, Cas."

Cas shakes his head. "I don't know how to describe it."

Here, Sam has to interject. He points to _The Care and Keeping of Nephilim _and suggests, "Maybe you should check the book?"

"Yeah maybe _you _should check the book!" Dean barks.

"Hey! I'm trying to help here, Dean. There's no reason to yell at me like that."

"Sorry," the older brother says with a sigh. He keeps stroking Cas' back. "I'm feeling overwhelmed I guess. Can you look at it for me? You're better with books and all that anyway."

"Sure," Sam agrees. He forces a smile and takes up the old book. "Let's see…here you go." He clears his throat and reads, "'_The Nephilim will require sustenance as a purely human embryo would, however as the angel does not normally need to eat, she should consume enough for only the baby to grow._'"

Dean grimaces at Sam's words then turns to Cas, looks him in the eye and asks, "are you _hungry_? Is that it?"

"I don't know," Cas says very sadly.

"Dean, if this is true and Cas is carrying a Nephilim, then he needs to eat. A pretty good amount, too."

"I _know_, Sam!" Dean hisses. "Just give me a second! Where's Gabriel? Shouldn't you be with him anyway?"

"He said he had things to do."

"Ugh, fine." Dean takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down, leaving Sam feeling perplexed since there's no real reason for his brother to be angry. Dean leans his head against Cas' and, after another slow exhale, lowers his voice into a sweet coo. "You wanna try eating something?"

"The idea sounds frightening," says Cas. "Eating, tasting…everything involved."

"I'm sure you'll like it," Sam interjects. "And besides, if you have a fetus inside you, it's going to need a lot of nourishment to grow."

"That is true," Cas acknowledges with a small nod. "But I would like to start out with something simple."

"Okay, that's cool," says Dean. "I'll go see what we have. Stay here with Sammy and be good." He gets up and points at Sam, telling him to keep an eye on his partner while he goes into the kitchen. Sam takes the place where Dean had been sitting but doesn't get as close to Cas.

"_Are_ you pregnant?"

"Dean has asked me the same question multiple times now. I'm not sure."

"Can't you tell? I mean, you can smell diabetes on people but you can't determine if there's a baby inside you?"

Cas lowers his shackled hands to his stomach and lightly touches with a pensive face. "No," he says softly. "For some reason I'm unable to."

"Fair enough. I can't argue with that. As far as I can tell through talking to Gabriel and reading that book, you _are _with child. Or Nephilim, at least. In time we'll know for sure."

"That's true."

After another minute or two, Dean returns with a bowl in his hands. He carefully steps over to the bed and sets in on the nightstand. Sam gets up and gives Dean his space back. "Thanks," Dean says.

"What is that?" asks Cas.

"Beef consommé."

Cas narrows his eyes. "Consommé? Is that some sort of soup?"

"It's beef broth," says Sam. Dean gets comfortable on the bed and picks up the bowl again but shoots Sam a nasty glare. "What?"

"It's beef _consommé_, not broth."

"That's the same thing."

"Not it's not!" Dean growls. "Broth is just broth. Consommé is clarified."

"Wow. Okay. Sure. Whatever."

Dean acts like that never happened and turns to Cas. He takes the spoon in his hand and fills it with a bit of _consommé_. "This is real simple. Should be perfect to get you started with food."

Cas looks uneasy. "I'm worried."

"Why?"

"I've never eaten anything before."

"You've eaten my cum before."

"Dean!" Sam yelps with audible pain in his voice.

"Well it's true!"

Cas frowns. "Yes but that isn't food, exactly. I've never eaten _food _before."

"Don't worry, it's good," Dean says with a happy nod. "Be a good little angel and take a spoonful." Cas wearily opens his mouth and Dean puts the spoon inside. "Close your lips around it," he says, and Cas does so. The spoon is pulled out and Cas swallows. "What d'you think?"

"Interesting," Cas ponders. "It isn't as terrible as I assumed."

"See? Have another."

As Dean continues to spoon-feed his lover, Sam stands there awkwardly. He puts his hands into his pockets and decides it's probably time to leave them alone. He steps outside the bedroom and heads down to his room, but stops halfway when Gabe suddenly appears.

"Hey!" Sam yells in surprise.

"Didn't mean to scare ya, big guy."

"Don't worry about it. I've forgotten what it's like to expect you popping in and out like that."

"Better get used to it again."

Gabe saunters up to Sam and grabs his sides, pulling him down for a kiss. Sam doesn't resist but he breaks it off rather quickly. "Sorry, sorry," he apologizes. "I'm just a little distracted right now."

"Too distracted to do the nasty with your old BF?" Gabe asks, batting his eyes and sticking out his lower lip.

"Well—no—not exactly?" Sam looks confused. "I just—well—hey!"

Gabe pushes Sam against the wall and drops down to his knees. He traces a line in the air with his finger and the man's fly unzips in time with it. Sam acts like he's unhappy with this but he does nothing to resist.

"Not in the hallway!" Sam exclaims.

"Why not? 'Cause Deano and his baby mama are gonna come out any minute? Pshh. Get real. They're busy."

"Maybe—but—!"

Gabe pulls Sam's dick out and starts sucking on it, even though he's barely hard. Sam tightens his jaw and closes his eyes. "Gabe—don't—"

The angel points up at Sam and suddenly his mouth won't open. "Mmmh! MMMHHHMHH! HHHNNN!" Sam tries to shout, but Gabe just smirks and keeps sucking. The man's muffled pleads quickly blur into deep, throaty moans. He relaxes himself into Gabriel's mouth as his cock grows stiff. Gabe works quickly and efficiently to get his guy off. "Hhhhnnn…mhhhhh…"

Sam thrusts into the angel's mouth as he feels his orgasm imminent. He lets his hands wander to Gabe's head, where he runs his fingers through the soft hair and gently pulls him into the motion of his hips. It feels so good. He's so close.

Then Gabe releases the power on Sam's lips and right as he cums, he's able to open his mouth and let a loud, roar of moan resonant out. He grabs at Gabe's head harder to deliver the final few thrusts that move in time with his lengthy cumshot, all of which Gabe is happy to swallow. He gives Sam a second to unwind, then spits the dick out. "Had to hear that," Gabe says with a sassy smirk.

"Huuhh?" Sam gasps. He rests back against the wall clumsily and drops his shoulders.

"You sound so hot when you get off," says Gabe. He gets up and dusts himself off. "Couldn't help myself."

"Was I too loud?"

"Pretty loud, yeah-yeah."

Sam stares forward. "Do you think Dean and Cas heard?"

"Ugh, what did I tell you? They won't notice. They're way too busy doin' mommy and daddy things."

* * *

**READER: Now comes another intense "relief" scene for Dean and Cas. You can choose to stop reading now, as it contains no details important to the plot, or you can continue and enjoy. Another very messy, wet cumfest follows and you have been warned.**

* * *

And of course Gabriel is right; eating has given Cas enough strength to rile up his crazy angel feelings again. He tries to thrash through his cuffs but to no avail. Instead, Dean forces him over and to his knees and elbows so he can get a good fucking. Dean's been waiting for this. In fact, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about that _incredible _orgasm he had. 30 seconds? That's crazy! He wants it again.

"Take my dick, baby," Dean groans as he slides into the hole, already so moist and gaping from hormones alone. "This what you want?"

"Ohhh, Deaaaan," Cas cries. His forehead rests on his clasped hands and he lets moan after moan struggle out of his throat. Cum immediately bubbles and drips from his swollen cock, dropping right onto the sheets.

"Let all that honey out," says Dean. He rubs his palms up and down the dip in Cas' back, pressing his thumbs into the hot flesh rather hard. "Get it all out like a good angel."

"Mmmhhhh…fuck me, Dean…"

"Oh, shit, Cas. Sounds so good when you talk dirty."

Dean begins to work his hips faster. His entire length is swallowed up and Cas' hole clamps around the base. Sweet cum continues to ooze from Cas' cock. Dean grabs him a little harder. He starts panting. He bends over a bit and presses his chest again Cas' back, humping hard like a dog in the middle of summer.

"Such a tight ass," Dean groans.

"Mmfffh…Deaaaan!"

Cas moans desperately. His body begins to sweat and his head is spinning. He tries pulling his wrists apart but of course that does nothing. Instead, he bites his lower lip and pushes his ass back towards Dean's body in time with his thrusting.

"Want me to cum in you?" Dean whispers hotly into Cas' ear. His hands wrap around the angel's body and grope until they find his cock. It's super sticky as cum is spewing out constantly.

"Yes," Cas replies. His eyelids flutter and bright blue light glimmers beneath them. "Yes!"

Dean pulls at Cas' cock as he fucks him harder. He bends one leg up so he's got his foot on the mattress, slamming and slamming into Cas' raw hole.

"FUUUCK!" Dean screams. The orgasm is approaching. It washes over him like hot water. He feels it deep within his cock then moans hysterically as it rolls forward and shoots his impossibly huge load within Cas. "AAH! FUU! AAAHH! GOD!" He buckles and jerks Cas off harder. The sensation is overwhelming him. Cumshot after cumshot runs from his cock. Chills run up and down his spine and he can barely catch his breath while the lengthy orgasm nearly knocks him unconscious. Cas, too, is at his finishing point. His jizz shifts from thick and white to the clear, thin liquid that's accompanying his pregnant climaxes. It sprays out like a faucet and soaks the bed.

Then they come down.

It all stops.

Juices cease and they collapse onto each other.

"Oh man, oh man," Dean mutters, over and over. He lets his cock slip out and the rush of hot cum follows. It shoots onto the bed, adding to their love-mess. He tries to roll off of Cas and turns the angel on his side so that they can see each other. Splatters from Cas' jizz seems to be on his chest and face, too. Dean, without thinking, leans over and laps it off of his flesh. Cas giggles. "Holy shit, your cum tastes amazing."

"Does it?" Cas says. His cheeks light up red and he can't stop laughing cutely. Dean's a bit intoxicated by the hormones. He keeps licking and licking at Cas' steaming body.

"Why does it taste so good?!"

"I don't know, Dean, aah! That's tickling me!"

"Sorry, baby," Dean says quickly. He tries to pull himself away. "You just taste amazing. Whatever that sweet love nectar that's been flowing from your cock is, it taste _awesome_. You should get it on my face next."

Cas laughs loudly. "I don't know!"

"Why not?"

"It's very messy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it looks like our sex is gonna be that way for a while."

"I suppose so," Cas says, tilting his head cutely. He wiggles his feet. "We'll have to wait and see, hmm?"

"Sure, baby. Sure."


	8. You Can't Handle the Truth!

It takes some time, but Cas is eventually relieved of his violent sexual need. It's about a month later when they notice. He's been eating solid food and doing pretty well, but up until then, food would jumpstart his sex drive. Then it finally settles.

"Feeling alright?" Dean asks after Cas finishes his sandwich. He swallows hard then smiles.

"Yes."

"Horny?"

"Not particularly."

"Really?" Dean dabs his fingers on a napkin and sets his hands on Cas' arm. "Not angry or fighting, anything like that?"

Cas shakes his head. "I'm feeling calm."'

"Hmm," Dean ponders. He wets his lips. "Think it's safe to take your cuffs off?"

"I'll leave that decision up to you."

"Let's give it a shot."

He takes the key and unlocks the restraints on Cas' cuffs. They're released and he can finally move his arms around. He smiles.

"Now how's that feel?" asks Dean.

"Pleasant."

"Good," says Dean. He sets the cuffs to the side and gives his angel a kiss on the cheek. "Good to have you back."

Cas wraps his arms around Dean and hugs him. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas."

They embrace for a sweet moment. Dean nuzzles his face into the soft, dark hair and inhales deeply. Cas smells so good. He's been smelling great ever since he supposedly got knocked up.

"Hey…" Dean runs a hand down the front of Cas' body and stops at his stomach. "Am I crazy, or are you gaining weight?"

"It's possible. I have been eating and living a rather sedentary lifestyle."

"Sit back for a sec."

Cas leans back against the headboard again, keeping his legs out and straight and staring at Dean curiously. Dean continuously runs his hand from Cas' sternum and down to his pubic area. "Yeah," he mutters. "Something's different."

"Perhaps it's the embryo?"

"But you haven't been 'pregnant' long enough to bulge out, right? I think you're gaining weight from all this food we've been forcing on you."

"You haven't been forcing it."

"Yeah but still. Hold on, let me go get Sam. He's smart about stuff like this. Be right back." Dean pats Cas on the head and gets up. Just before leaving the room he says, "Oh, and get some pants on."

"Of course."

Cas dresses himself while Dean is gone, but he returns shortly with Sam and Gabriel. Sam looks tired. "What's wrong?" he asks Dean.

"I think Cas is getting fat."

They all crowd around the bed and Gabe sits down loudly. "He's not _faa-aat_," he sings with an annoyed expression on his face. "He's just hopped up on baby-juice."

Dean scowls at Gabe briefly before turning to Cas and lifting his shirt. "Pants would've been enough, baby," he mumbles softly.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be more appropriate."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Here, Sammy. What d'you think?"

"Well, for a regular, human pregnancy, the first month is absolutely too early for any physical changes in the mother. But since this isn't a regular, human pregnancy, I can't be so sure."

Sam leans and places a hand on Cas' stomach gently. He runs over the flesh. "Huh…"

"What? What is it?" Dean asks, suddenly looking nervous.

"There _is _a change," says Sam.

"YEAH!" Gabe barks. "HE'S FUCKING PREGNANT! Holy Hell on fire, how many times do I have to drill it into your dumbass Winchester brains? I mean, seriously!"

"He's fat," is all Dean says in response. He stares at Cas' stomach and Sam's hand that remains on top. The younger brother is still trying to figure out what's caused the protrusion. But something snaps in Dean, and he suddenly grabs Sam's arm and pulls it away from the angel. "NO!"

Sam retracts in shock. He glances at Gabe, who rolls his eyes, but then stares at Dean again and tries to speak. "I was just—"

"NO!" Dean yells again. He quickly snatches Cas up in his arms and holds the angel close. "I decided I don't want you assholes in here! Get out! Get out!"

"What?" Sam asks, looking more worried than angry.

"I SAID GET OUT! Leave Castiel alone!"

Gabe shrugs and turns to Sam. "Better listen to the man," he grumbles, getting up. He goes out of the bedroom and Sam follows. After the door is shut, he leans a little closer to Gabe's height and asks, "What was that all about?"

"Your bro is in denial," Gabe says, shaking his head. A thin smirk grows across his lips.

"So that's the baby sticking out in Cas' stomach, isn't it?" Gabe nods. "Are Nephilim bigger than regular ones?"

"I dunno," says Gabe. "Should be 9 month-o-roos. But maybe someone's giving it a little push."

"Someone?" Sam asks. He folds his arms. "Oh, you mean _you_? Are _you _making their baby grow faster?"

Gabe looks down at the floor and kicks it gently. "Maaaaaybe."

"Why?" Sam asks, looking concerned. "Is that safe?"

"'Course it is. I'm the one behind the baby in the first place."

Sam holds his breath for a short second. He furrows his brow. "Wait, you mean, what?"

Gabe takes Sam's arm and tugs him away into the kitchen. "Don't tell big boss man, okay?" he asks in a hushed voice.

"Who?"

"Deano, c'mon."

Sam stands like a moron in the middle of the kitchen while Gabe starts raiding the fridge. "You guys gotta go shopping more," he says.

"What are you going to tell me?" Sam asks, ignoring Gabe's comment. The angel slams the refrigerator door shut and starts looking through the cabinets. "You know we don't keep food in there."

"Yeah, I know. This is some bullshit." Shaking his head, Gabriel raises his hand and snaps his fingers. Nothing seems to change but when he goes back to the fridge, its filled with cakes and pies.

"You better eat all of that," says Sam. "It's not good for Cas if he's, well,-"

"Pregnant?!" Gabe yells. He shoves a piece of cake into his mouth the closes the door and walks up to Sam. "YEAASH! HEE ISSH!" After a big swallow he continues. "What is wrong with you fucking people?! The angel is pregnant! Understand! Fuck!"

"Sorry, sorry! It's just a strange thing to accept."

"Yeah alright, I get that."

"So um, what were you going to tell me? How you're behind the baby?"

"Right, right. Why don'cha take a seat, big guy?" Gabe offers, pointing to the table. Sam nods and sits down, then Gabe poofs away and reappears in his lap, facing him. He has more cake in his hand. "We all know that Cassie's vessel can't grow a baby."

"Sure," Sam agrees. "That's physically impossible."

"Remember when you prayed to me?"

Sam swallows. "You heard it?"

"'Course I did. And I did a little research then found out that Deano and Beano were acting sad and weird 'cause they want a baby."

"Really?"

"Totally." Gabe nods with a smile and holds out some of his cake to Sam, who politely declines. "So I gave Cas a womb."

"This is all your fault, then?!" Sam gasps. He looks completely astonished but Gabe just nods and appears to be quite pleased with himself. "But Dean's miserable! How does this help?"

"He won't _stay _miserable. Once he comes to terms with the spawn of his loins he'll do better, I promise."

Sam lets out a long, dry breath of air and tries to collect his thoughts. "Okay," he says. "So if all of this is true, and you heard my prayer, realized they wanted a baby then gave Cas a womb, _where were you this whole time_?"

"Does it matter?" asks Gabe.

"Yeah, kind of. If you could hear my prayer, then you've been alive this whole time. Do you realize how much pain I went through after you died? How hard that was for me? To realize that you could have eased all of that is frustrating."

Gabe looks down. He acts oddly serious. He zaps the icing off of his hand and wraps his arms around Sam, saying nothing. His face lays on the big man's shoulder.

"Gabe?"

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

"It's okay."

"No, no. I'm _so _sorry. You don't even know."

"Should I?"

Gabe shakes his head. "I just want to spend more time with you. Can we move on and enjoy what we've got now?"

Sam nods. He pats Gabriel on the back. "Sure," he says. "I can live with that."

"Okay good!" Gabe says. He instantly perks up and jumps off of Sam. "'Cause there's something else I wanna do."

Sam, a little disoriented, does his best to snap out of the emotional moment and return to regular-land. He follows a very bouncy Gabe back down the hallway and they stop in front of Dean and Cas' door. Gabe gets close to Sam and whispers, "Remember how I made the baby bump?"

"Yes…"

"Watch this. Er, well, listen to this."

Gabe raises two fingers and points them at the door. Nothing seems to change immediately, but he instructs Sam on waiting and listening to what happens inside.

"Oh!" Cas suddenly gasps. He's been laying in Dean's arms, relaxing and talking softly, but now he sits up and touches his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks. "Gas?"

"No. Something…oh…huh…" The angel peers down curiously. After falling silent for a few moments, Dean gets worried and sits up as well.

"Baby, talk to me."

"Dean…"

"What?"

Cas turns very slowly to his partner, still lightly rubbing his hands on his own tummy, and stares Dean in the eyes. His lips part and he remains serious, although his beautiful blues seems to smile.

"What? What is it?" Dean asks. He puts a hand on Cas' arm and bites his lower lip. "Are you okay?"

Cas' lips curve into a gently smile. He looks down at his hands. "Dean…"

"What!"

The angel leans against Dean now. He closes his eyes and smiles bigger, taking deep breaths.

"Oh my God, Cas. Please just tell me!" Dean barks. Cas chuckles.

"Put your hand here, Dean," the angel instructs, moving one hand from his stomach and giving Dean space.

"Uh, okay," says Dean. He puts his palm on the bare flesh. "Still feels the same to me."

"Can you tell?"

"Tell what?"

Cas looks Dean straight on. He puts his other hand on top of Dean's, then his voice falls very quiet. His lips part and, eyes fixed deeply on Dean's, he happily mutters "It's a girl."


	9. So Much Pink

"So you can just _suddenly _feel the baby? Out of nowhere you _suddenly _know it's there?"

"Yes…"

"Unbelievable!"

Dean jumps up from the bed and begins pacing erratically. He starts a couple sentences but cuts himself off before he gets anywhere. Cas keeps both hands on his stomach. "Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not angry. I just—I just need some air. I'll be right back."

He leaves the room in a hurry and Cas just slumps back against the pillows and sighs. He strokes his stomach slightly and smiles.

But Dean is so upset and overwhelmed that he barely even notices Sam and Gabe hanging outside the bedroom door. He walks out briskly and just sort of mumbles at them. Sam follows but Gabe stays behind.

"Dean? You okay?"

"No, no I'm not."

"We're having a baby," Dean says stiffly. He continues marching towards the main room.

"To be fair, Gabe has been telling you that the whole time he's been here."

"I KNOW, SAM!" Dean suddenly screams. He stops with his back towards his brother and his fists clenched. "I _know _what he's been saying, but it sounded so god damned farfetched that I didn't fucking believe it."

"It's pretty believable now," Sam says softly. Dean falls quiet and remains motionless. "Dean?" Dean takes a deep breath and turns around slowly. He cups his face in a hand, wincing and turning red. "What's wrong?"

"_I can't be a father_;" Dean chokes out, trembling. He sniffs loudly and stares at the floor through his fingers. "_Me and Cas can't have a kid_."

"Why not?"

"_I already said this to Gabriel, but I refuse to have a kid grow up into a life like we had_."

"But your baby won't be like us. It'll have angel powers and a home, parents that love it and—"

"_Her_," Dean interrupts. He lowers his hand finally and stares at Sam with a blotchy, teary face. "My baby is a girl."

"Right, right," Sam says with a nod. "She'll have a good life and a good father."

"I can't be a good father!" Dean shrieks.

"That's bullshit, Dean, and you _know _it," Sam points at his brother angrily. "Yeah, dad raised us to be hunters even when mom didn't want that and yeah, dad was a piece of shit. But you raised _me_, Dean. You were more of a father to me than dad was."

"But I raised you to be a hunter," Dean mumbles, looking defeated.

"No, you didn't. _Dad _raised us to be hunters and you were just doing what dad wanted. You took care of me. You had no other choice. Now you're going to have a special little baby girl and she'll have parents that love each other to death and back. Don't you think that counts as something?" Dean nods. "And how do you think Cas feels? Nephilim are shunned by Heaven. He's not earning any points by having this baby, and it sounds like he's one of maybe three or four angels in _eternity _that have been pregnant. Don't you think he feels alone? Scared? Just because he isn't showing it doesn't mean he doesn't feel that way. You're the only person in the world who he shares this with."

"Damn," Dean says with a stiff sigh. "You're right. How could I not think about Cas' feelings? Ugh…"

"It's alright, Dean. He's an understanding guy. Just try to keep him in mind when you feel overwhelmed."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Sammy."

"Don't mention it."

Dean smiles a little and smacks Sam on the arm before heading back to his room. He dashes quickly to return to Cas, who is still in bed and touching his stomach tenderly.

"Hey," Dean says, staring with big eyes. "You doing okay?"

"Yes. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, lots."

He comes over to the bed and lays down, immediately draping his arms around Cas. He squeezes his hand into the space between Cas' palms on the stomach and smiles. They lean in and kiss. "I know she's probably the size of a popcorn shrimp right now," Dean says, smirking. "But I think I already love her."

"Me, too," Cas says, nuzzling into Dean's neck. "I love her very much."

* * *

Sam takes a chair in the main room and slumps back, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. Gabe appears sitting on the edge of the table. "What's wrong, big guy?"

"Dean," Sam says exhaustively.

"Give 'em some time," says Gabe. "He'll come around."

"I guess so." He sits up and cracks his neck. Gabe leans over and pats him on the arm. "Cheer up," he says with a smile. "Aren't you psyched to be an uncle?"

A little smirk runs across Sam's face. "Oh, yeah," he says. "That's right. And you are, too."

"Mm-_hmm_," Gabe agrees. "We should go shopping."

"Shopping? Why? What for?"

"The baby!" He springs off of the table and shifts on his heels happily. "She's gonna need a baby room with baby stuff and baby clothes. Plus Cas' tummy's gonna get all swollen and he'll need maternity clothes. The dummy won't be able to figure out how to get his pants up pretty soon."

Sam laughs. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Well, come on! Let's go!" Gabe grabs Sam's hand.

"No, wait! Don't—"

Too late. He zaps them in the middle of a department store. Sam reacts with a big frown. "Ga-abe!" he hisses.

"What?" Gabe asks, immediately walking down an aisle as if nothing happened. Sam follows him, leaning over and whispering, "Don't just teleport us anywhere like that. Someone could see us."

"And?"

"And that's not good? You've got to have _somebody _on your tail, considering you've been busy with 'things' and you did just sort of come back from the dead."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You worry too much! Now let's look for stupid baby stuff."

"Stupid?"

They head off to the infant's section, where Gabe goes up to the furnishings area. Sam follows reluctantly. "She'll need a crib," Gabe says, putting his fingers on a big box containing just that, and it then disappears.

"I have money, you don't—ahh—Gabe you shouldn't—"

"What?"

The angel is tapping all sorts of things away with his fingers. Sam realizes it's a battle he can't win, so he gives in. "Never mind. Uhh, she'll need clothes."

"Yep, okay."

They go down every baby aisle, Gabe touching items to take home and pointing out things they _don't _need. "No breast pumps," he says.

"Well that's good," Sam adds with a nod. "I guess that means Cas won't have swollen breasts or anything of that sort?"

"Nope. Nephilim don't need to eat, so no boobies or diapers or that crap."

"Really?" Sam chuckles. "This sounds easier than a human baby!"

"Heheh, _right_. Keep thinkin' that, big guy. Maybe you can tell Dean how you feel 'bout that. It might cheer him up."

"Um, okay. I will, then."

"_Good_. Then _do it_."

"I will," Sam says, looking slightly confused. He puts his hands in his pockets and tries to change the subject. "Are we good? Do we need anything else?"

Gabe shakes his head. "Don't think so."

"Hey, if we set everything up…that will be a nice surprise for Dean and Cas, won't it?"

"Yeah."

"Can you take us back home? I've thought of the perfect room, too."

"No problem. C'mere." Gabe reaches out to Sam and grips his arm, then in a flash they're back in the bunker. Sam immediately heads off down the hallway, stops by his brother's room but turns to the door across from it. "This one," says Sam. He opens the door and heads in to an empty space. Gabe follows.

"Empty? _Really_? You jerks couldn't think of any use for this?"

"This place is huge. Do you realize how many empty rooms we have?"

"I'm gonna guess a lot," says Gabe. He puts his hands on his hips and looks around the room. "Pink, right?"

"For what?"

"The walls."

"Cas _is _having a girl, so that would make sense. When did you learn so much about babies?"

"I've been around the block a view times," Gabe says, waggling his eyebrows. "Now watch this." He touches the wall gently with one finger and suddenly a wave a light pink paint flourishes across the walls. Sam stares.

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, just you wait," Gabe adds. He then squats down and touches the bare wood floor and a soft, deep pink carpet expands.

"Wow," says Sam. He shuffles his feet across it for a second. "Nice work."

"Mhm," Gabe hums, pretending to brush off his shoulders. "Now I'll get the rest of this shit in here." He snaps his fingers and the cribs appears on one side, then a big pink chest filled with stuffed animals, a couple shelves and a dresser for all of her clothes. "How's that?"

Sam walks around the room, nodding as he takes note of how it all looks. "Great," he says. "I think they'll be impressed. Let me go get them."

"'Kay, but be easy 'cause they might be boning."

"It's fine."

Sam leaves the nursery and goes right across the hall to his brother's room. He stupidly doesn't knock and just walks right in.

"HEY!" Dean yells. He's mounting Cas from behind but all motion stops when the door opens. Sam's eyes fall onto Dean's balls and he immediately covers his face. "Sorry!" he shouts.

"Get out!" Dean hisses.

"Finish up and come outside!" Sam says, trying to walk out while still covering his eyes. He bumps around a little but manages to leave.

"God damn it," Dean grumbles as his brother walks out. Cas just stares over his shoulder at him.

"What's wrong?" the angel asks.

"I lost my fuckin' hardon."

"Don't worry," says Cas.

"But I wanted to plow you more," Dean says with a sigh. "Are you gonna be alright if I stop?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright, I'm sorry about that."

"There's no reason to worry, and I mean that."

Defeated, Dean slips his shrinking dick out of Cas' hole and goes to get dressed. "Sounds like he _needs _us for something, so you should probably put some clothes on and come with me."

"Very well," Cas says with a nod. He gets up and dresses as well, then the couple go into the hallway where they're greeted by Sam and Gabe standing by the opposing door.

"So what's going on?" Dean asks.

"Got a surprise for ya," Gabe says.

"_Great_."

"No, no," Sam interjects with a warm smile. "It's a good surprise. Just go inside."

"Whatever. Sure." Dean rolls his eyes, takes Cas' hand and they go into the room. His sour face instantly drops when they enter. "_Oh_."

"What is this?" Cas asks.

"A room for the baby," Dean explains. He starts smiling uncontrollably. "A room for _our _baby."

Cas turns to face Dean and tilts his head. "Why is it so pink?"

"'Cause it's a girl and they make girl's rooms pink."

"I see." The angel continues to observe the room with a stern face.

"What's wrong?" asks Dean.

"It's missing something."

Dean nods. "Yeah, you're right. It is. Okay, well it's missing our baby but something else, too."

Cas narrows his eyes. He scans everything inside very carefully. "What is it, what is it?" he mutters to himself.

"Ah!" Dean exclaims. "Exactly! Hold on a second, I'll be right back."

"Alright…"

Dean darts out of the room and goes back to his. He comes running back with a big piece of paper rolled up in his hands and an ecstatic look on his face. "Here! Yeah! Here we go." He unrolls a Led Zeppelin poster and tapes it to the wall above the crib. Looking satisfied with himself, he stands with his arms akimbo and his chest puffed out. "_Perfect_."

Cas comes up to him and takes his arm. "Why?" he asks.

"'Cause my girl is gonna know good music, that's why. From the womb to the tomb."

Cas sighs, rolling his eyes slightly. "Very well," he says.

"What?"

"I object to your personal taste, however the child is also yours so I can't make every decision involving her."

"Okay…but I mean, if you don't like it I can take it down."

"I like it because you like it," says Cas. He smiles. "However, when I find decorations that I would like to place, I would hope you allow them, too."

"Of course," says Dean. He turns Cas to face him, holds him by the shoulders and leans in for a kiss. It's long and slow but not particularly deep. When it breaks, their noses touch and they smile at each other through narrow eyes. "Love you."

"I love you, Dean."

Another kiss.

"I love our family."

"I do, too," Cas giggles. "I love our future."


	10. Understanding

Cas begins spending considerable time in the nursery, not doing much other than standing, staring and thinking. He ponders how life will be different once the Nephilim is born, which unfortunately includes some worry. He knows she will have a strange, well-guarded life since Heaven will look on her with great shame. He also wonders if the other side of the ideological spectrum will want her, too.

"Hey, there you are," a soft greeting comes from Dean as he opens the door. "Sam just got back the store. You hungry?"

"Yes," is all Cas says. He keeps his back to Dean and his hands on his stomach, looking at the crib.

"Everything alright?" asks Dean. He takes a few gentle steps behind Cas and slips his arms around him, fingers grazing over the stomach.

"I'm fine," says Cas. "Thinking. That's all."

"If you say so." Dean nuzzles into Cas' neck and puts a few kisses there. "You're getting bigger."

"I'm aware," Cas mutters, tilting his head to the side so Dean can get a better angle.

"Do you feel her moving?"

"Occasionally."

"Really?" Dean asks, perking up. Cas hums in agreement and Dean smiles. He cups both hands around the slightly protrusive belly and applies a steady force. "I wanna feel her."

"Oh, she's still quite small. I don't think you will be able to sense her from the outside for a while."

"Damn."

"Once she's born, you can feel her all of the time."

"Yeah, that's true."

They stand there in silence for a moment. Dean puts a couple more kisses on Cas' neck, but they're so soft and close-mouthed that they're barely more than leaning against him. Dean closes his eyes but Cas keeps his eyes on the crib.

"I'm frightened," the angel mumbles.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know what the life for our child will be like."

"I feel you on that," Dean says solemnly. "But we got no other choice. And besides, you're part of the Winchester family right now. You know what Winchesters never do?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Give up."

"I suppose you're correct," Cas says with a small smile.

"Sure am. Now c'mon, let's get my babies something to eat, huh?" Cas nods and they leave the nursery together.

"I have an idea for her room, actually," the pregnant angel says cheerfully.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"We should make a special ceiling for her. It will have night and day, weather patterns and other atmospheric elements. She can experience nature and develop a natural rhythm without being put at risk outside."

"Wow," says Dean. They step into the kitchen and are greeted by Sam. "That's awesome."

"What is?" Sam asks from the sink. He has a bunch of strawberries in colander that he's running under the faucet.

"Cas' idea for the baby's room."

"Oh, yeah?"

Cas explains the sky idea for Sam and he agrees that it's a great idea, particularly for the infant's health. The angel sits down at the table there and smiles coyly. "You're going to be a great mother," says Sam. "Uh, fath—uhh…_parent._"

"I'm going to try," says Cas. He looks at Dean, who has begun putting food onto a plate for him and adds, "We're going to try, aren't we, Dean?"

"Sure are," Dean says with a grin. He snatches a handful of strawberries from Sam's colander and bungs them on the plate, then zooms back to the table and sits down. "Here, baby. Have some fruit." He offers Cas a strawberry and the angel puts the whole thing into his mouth. "Don't eat the stem."

"Why not?" Cas asks, chewing hard. Once he swallows, Dean gives up.

"Don't worry about it."

"I won't, then."

"Great," says Dean. Sam chuckles from the sink. "How 'bout a big sandwich?"

"That sounds lovely. Thank you, Dean." Dean holds out a sandwich he's just made, thick with meat and a little bit of lettuce. Cas takes it gently. "I can feed myself, actually."

"Right, right," Dean says, blushing a bit. He lets Cas take the sandwich. "I guess I'm just practicing for when the baby comes."

Sam sets the strawberries on the dish rack and turns to face the couple. "You know that she won't need to eat, right?"

"What?" asks Dean.

"Nephilim don't need to eat, just like angels. So there's no reason to hone your feeding skills. Or diaper changing skills."

"Oh," Dean says, looking a bit glum. "Awesome…"

"Dean?" asks Cas. His mouth is full of food and he looks at his lover with wide eyes. "Isshaat a probbwumm?"

"Nah," the man says, shaking his head. "Saves money, anyway."

"Like you care about that?" Sam interjects. Dean glares at him but Cas relieves some tension with a big smile.

"That was a very nice sandwich," he says.

"Glad you liked it."

"Mmmm," Cas hums happily. He leans back a bit in his chair and Sam happens to notice that his fly is down.

"Hey Cas, I think you're losing your pants."

"Oh, I'm aware," Cas says rather nonchalantly. "They don't fit very well lately."

"Gabe and I uh, actually got prepared for that," Sam explains awkwardly. Dean leers at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the last time we went shopping together, he sort of wanted to buy—"

In an instant, Gabriel flies into the room with an ecstatic grin on his face and a big bunch of clothes stuffed in his arms. "MATERNITO CLOTHES!"

"Maternito?" Cas asks, tilting his head.

"Maternity," Dean corrects to Cas softly. "Maternity clothes."

"Oh. What is that good for?"

"'Cause you're gettin' fat, little brother," Gabe says with a chuckle. He drops the clothes on the table, which Dean eyes warily.

"I wouldn't call it fat," Cas protests calmly, looking at his stomach. "This is merely my fetus expanding in size."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But check these out. You'll feel way more comfy wearing something like _this_." Gabe pulls a dress off the top of the pile and tosses it at Cas.

"Woaahh no-no-no-no!" Dean interjects, standing up. Cas opens the dress. It's more of a nightgown with an embroidered yoke and short, flowing sleeves. It's also quite long. "That's a God damned dress. Cas isn't going to wear a dress!"

"Why not?" Gabe sasses, putting his hands to his hips. "Too feminine?"

Sam chuckles behind all of this but Dean furrows his brow. "Yes," he grumbles.

"Ya know the guy's _pregnant_, right?"

"I know."

"I think I dress ain't as feminine as being _pregnant_."

Reluctantly, Dean presses his lips together and walks around to Cas. "Fine. Cas, you wanna wear this, this _dress_?"

Cas stands up now and observes the dress and its entire length. "If it proves to be more comfortable," he says.

"Yeah, it totally will!" Gabe cheers. "Here." He snaps his fingers and instantly Cas is wearing the dress and his clothes are sitting on the table. Dean jumps a bit, but then stares at Cas in drag.

"I dunno if I like this," he mumbles, frowning. Cas turns slightly then runs his fingers down the front of the dress. He seems pleased. "How d'you feel about it, Cas?"

"It's very comfortable," the angel says with a nod. "But if it's disturbing to you—"

"No, no!" Dean says, looking upset. "If you like it, go ahead and wear it. Wear whatever you'd like, alright? After all, you're the one carrying the baby."

"So you guys name it yet?" Gabe asks. He looks happy with himself as he plops down at the chair Dean had previously been in. He eyes the remaining strawberries on Cas' plate.

"_Her_," Dean snaps. "Our baby is a girl. And no, we haven't exactly talked about it." Cas looks up. "What?"

"When is it customary to pick a name?" the angel asks.

"Well, Cas," Sam butts in. "People are usually excited to choose a name, so they tend to decide during the pregnancy. If you guys start thinking about it now, that would seem about normal."

"I see," says Cas. He turns to Dean. "Do you have any names in mind?"

"Uhh, not exactly," says Dean. He scratches the back of his head. "But there is ummm one. Kinda. Yeah."

"What?" Gabe, Sam and Cas all ask in unison. Dean blushes and looks down.

"Uh, well, maybe," he grimaces and whispers, "_Mary_."

"Mary?" Cas repeats. "That was your mother's name."

"Yeah exactly," says Dean, looking embarrassed for some reason. Sam smiles. "Like mom," he says. "That's cool."

"So that's it? Mary?" Gabe asks while he chews on a strawberry.

"It's not official yet!" Dean yelps.

"Alright," Gabe sighs. "What else? Anybody? Other names? Going once…and…well?" Everyone remains quiet. "Oh, come _on _guys! You seriously don't have any other chick names you wanna give your kid?"

"I like Mary," Cas says softly. He touches his stomach and looks at it. "Mary is nice."

"Little Mary," says Sam. A big, warm smile grows on his face and he walks up to Cas. "Mary Winchester the second."

"That is what it seems, hm?" Cas hums happily.

"My mom and now my niece," Sam coos. He leans down slightly and reaches out to the stomach. "May I? I haven't felt her at all yet."

"You can certainly touch me but I don't think you'll be able to feel the fetus for at least another month."

"I can live with that alright," says Sam. He smiles and rests his hand on Cas' stomach, but Dean, who has been watching carefully, suddenly jumps in and pushes Sam away.

"STOP!" he screams. "GET OFF HIM!"

"What the heck?" Sam gasps. He backs away from the couple quickly. Dean throws his arms around Cas like a hostage and holds him close, growling.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM! BOTH OF YOU!" He points at Sam and Gabe, but the short angel just rolls his eyes and pops another strawberry into his mouth, chin propped on his hand.

"Dean, calm down! I was just trying to make contact with my niece, jeez!"

"I don't care!" Dean cries, a little softer now. Cas looks disoriented but remains close to Dean. "_My _Cas. _Mine_."

"Yeah, sure, he's yours," Gabe sighs bored. Sam glances at him for help but the angel mouths "_nothing_" to him and rolls his eyes again. Sam relaxes. "Okay," he tells his brother. "Whatever. Do what you want." Holding his hands up, he leaves the kitchen. That is Gabe's signal to leave, too.

Once they're both gone, Dean calms down and releases Cas from his embrace. "Are you feeling well?" Cas asks tenderly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Dean says. He takes a chair and flops down hard, looking exasperated. "Sorry. Dunno what just came over me. When I saw Sam put his hand on you, I just wanted to _kill him_."

"Don't do that, Dean."

"I won't, I won't. He's my brother and I love him. I don't know what that was all about." He leans his head against Cas' abdomen and blinks slowly. Cas touches his head and gently strokes his hair. It doesn't matter what they say because they both understand. So they say nothing.


	11. The Sky is Falling

"Alright boys, ready? Check it out."

Gabriel excitedly gathers Sam and Dean to see what he's done with the nursery. He opens the door up and the men stick their heads in.

"Come _in,_ come _in_!" Gabe snaps. He walks backwards, waving for them to come inside. Dean trudges in first. He looks up and his eyes widen. "_Woah_."

"Cool, huh?"

Sam follows. He reacts in the same way. The sky on the ceiling is currently at night; pitch black over the top with stars that fill a space of about five inches hanging down. They mostly stick to the ceiling but some twinkle and flutter in the lower space.

"This is exactly as I had designed it in my mind," says Cas. He's been standing inside the nursery this entire time.

"It's awesome," Dean remarks and Sam agrees. Gabe points to a panel on the wall near the door.

"I made a cheat sheet for you non-angelic people." He goes to the panel and points at the different knobs. "This is for sun," he says, and when he turns the dial, a golden sun rises from one side of the ceiling, turning the black sky into a beautiful red-orange. As the dial moves, the sun slides across the ceiling and the sky lightens up, turns powder blue, then slowly fades into a rich sunset. The men are captivated by it. Gabe leaves the sun at noon. "Aaaaand this one is for the moon," he says, turning the second knob which brings the moon out. With the sky so bright, it's hard to see it climb across the ceiling. Gabe turns off the sun and the moon suddenly glows.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Sam says, mouth agape. Gabe smirks.

"There's more," the angel hums. He moves the third knob now, and the stars grow bigger and brighter. "This'll go from nothing to full-on galaxies!" he says with great enthusiasm. As the takes the dial all the way to one end, the stars above form big, pulsing nebulas.

"Holy shit," says Dean as he stares uncontrollably. The stars twinkle and move around almost like they're breathing. Cas watches it with interest but no awe.

"Then clouds, 'course," Gabe continues. He turns the cosmic display off and brings in clouds. The dial can go from a bit of haze to a thick, solid cover. "And just for fun, this last guy does weather."

"Like what?" asks Sam.

"Like rain," says Gabe. He turns the dial a little bit and the clouds start to drip water. It falls a few inches below the clouds but disappears, leaving the room dry. "Or more rain." The knob goes further and the clouds get a little darker, the rain falls harder. Then he turns it even more and they start to thunder and pour. Lightning flashes between the clouds.

"Doesn't that seem kinda scary for a baby?" Dean asks, looking to Cas.

"Perhaps it's a poor choice immediately," says the pregnant angel. "But as she grows, she will become rather curious about nature and weather patterns, I'm sure."

"Yeah, that's fair," Dean agrees with a nod. He looks at Gabe and smiles. "Thanks. This is pretty awesome."

"One last thing!" Gabriel shouts. "Got these switches for ya. Check 'em out." Beside the dials are two regular-looking light switches. "This one here, see it's marked 'preset' and 'nature.' We're just doing the preset right now, so whatever you set it to, it's gonna stay. But if you set it to 'nature'…' Gabe flicks the switch down. Suddenly the sky readjusts itself and turns into a sunset with a light cloud covering.

"Woah," Dean gasps.

"That's how it looks outside right now, isn't it?" Sam asks.

"Yep," Gabe says with a proud nod. "So you can leave it like this all day and it'll follow what's happening in the real world."

"That is amazing," says Sam. "You did an amazing job."

"Oh, you," Gabe laughs. "So flattering."

Cas walks up to Dean and rests his head on his shoulder. "You okay?" Dean asks.

"Tired," the angel sighs.

"Ready for bed?"

"Mmm."

"Alright. Hey, guys, I'm gonna get Cas in bed. I'll see you in a little bit."

He turns around and leaves the nursery, propping Cas up against him and holding him by the waist. Gabe looks frustrated and says, "Wait! The last switch!"

"Show me later," Dean barks just as he disappears into his bedroom.

"Ugggh," Gabe groans.

"What's the last switch?" Sam asks.

"When it's on, Cas can use his angel juice to manipulate it anyway."

"Can't he always do that?"

"Nah," Gabe says, shaking his head. "I made sure to enchant it against any manipulations. Thought the kid might fuck with it. You know, just taking safety precautions."

"That's smart."

"Well yeah," Gabe chuckles. "What else didja expect from _moi_?"

"True."

"C'mon," Gabe says, suddenly looking sneaky. He pushes Sam on the chest gently and backs him out of the nursery. "Let's go fool around while our dumb brothers are busy."

"Uhh, okay," says Sam, blushing a bit. He passively follows Gabe to the bedroom. "What do you feel like doing?"

"You know what would be awesome?" Gabe asks, hands on his hips. Sam shrugs. "If _you _tried to take control."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know it's always been me on top."

"I thought you liked that?"

"I do. I _do_. But it don't hurt to change it up a bit sometimes, huh?"

"I guess so," says Sam. He tightens his jaw and looks around the room.

"What?"

"It's not exactly something I know how to do."

"What! Why not?" Gabe springs onto Sam, jumping up into the air and latching to his chest. Sam lets out a heavy breath of air with the impact and immediately grabs Gabe around the butt to support him there. Gabe's legs wrap around Sam's waist and he clutches at his shoulders.

"You're heavy!" Sam gasps.

"Oh yeah right, like you can't hold me up," Gabe says with a laugh.

"You're _really _heavy, like heavier than your vessel should be." Sam struggles to hold the angel up.

"Put me against the wall." Sam takes in a deep breath and turns, pressing Gabe's back to the wall. He smiles real big and grinds himself against Sam's crotch. "Better?"

"Yeah," Sam huffs. He's able to put his hands on the wall to hold them up better. "Take our clothes off."

"There we go," Gabe says with a smirk. He zaps all of their clothes away and rubs himself against Sam's boner. "See? This is fun."

"Mmmhmm."

Sam has suddenly shifted his focus right into sex time. He pushes himself against Gabe's ass and goes in for a hot kiss. Gabe moans against the lips, reaching back to Sam's hair and lightly running his fingers through it. Sam grunts and kisses Gabe deeper, now pressing his cock to Gabe's hole. The angel wiggles a little and grinds back to him. He pulls away from the kiss and gasps. "SAM!"

But Sam stays in the zone. He shoves his face into the crook of Gabe's neck and sucks at his flesh, slowly easing his dick inside him. Gabe relaxes around the shaft, but scratches into the man's back hard. "Saaaam!" he shouts, over and over. The cock dives in naturally once he gets a feel for it, then he can work his core and really slam into him.

"_Shit_," Sam heaves against Gabe's neck. His breathing grows heavy and hard. He runs a palm down Gabe's bicep and feels how they're both already getting sticky with sweat. "Aaaggh…"

"Hnnng—fuck me, Sam!" Gabe shouts. He starts to roll his back against the wall and ride on Sam's cock better. They thrust against each other as shouts, squeals and grunts musically fill the room. Sam pulls from the neck momentarily and kisses Gabe again. This time he's sloppy, uninhibited and outright raw. Their lips smack together wetly, some teeth showing occasionally as they turn their heads and get inside each other's mouths.

"Haaah! Aah!" Sam pulls from the kiss and shouts loud. "G-gonna cum!"

"Nu-uh! Nu-uh!" Gabe yells frantically. "You _can't _be done yet!"

"SHIT!"

Sam pushes off of the wall and wraps his arms around Gabe securely. He leans back enough so he can pound up into the angel without any additional support. Gabe closes his eyes tight and yelps as he's slammed repeatedly. "AAH! WAAH! SAAAM!"

He cums. He cums hard. Gabe shuts up for a second and braces the flow. Then Sam, breathless momentarily, stares Gabe in the eyes and quickly realizes he can't hold him up much longer. Soaked in sweat, he walks backwards to the bed and sits, lays back but keeps Gabe on him. He collapses onto the mattress and allows his arms to fall at his side.

"That was _sweet_!" Gabe cheers. He bounces on Sam's deflating dick and the man grunts loudly. "Oh. Right." So he leans forward and lets the cock flop out, followed by a big, hilarious sounding gush of cum. Gabe laughs for a second but when he sees Sam looking serious, he shifts onto his hands and knees and stands over him. "Sammeh?"

"Yeah…"

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

Gabe narrows his eyes and leans in to touch their noses together. "Was it good for you, too?"

"Yeah," Sam agrees, showing a little smile. He closes his eyes. "It was real good."

"So why d'ya look all glum now?"

Sam sighs. He lifts an arm now and strokes Gabe's leg. "There's something I can't stop thinking about."

"What's that?"

"You said you can't stay permanently."

"Yeah."

"So, so that means you're going to leave me again."

"Aw…Sam…why…why you gotta think about this stuff right now?"

"Because I can't help it."

Gabe relaxes and lays down on top of Sam. He puts his head on his chest and Sam hugs him passively. "I told you to enjoy the time we have together."

"I know, I know," Sam sighs. "But I still can't shake the knowledge that you won't be here at some point."

"I'm sorry, Sam," Gabe says quietly. All of the humor has left his tone. "You know how fate is. Can't change that shit."

"Right," Sam says with another exhausted sigh. He lets his hands graze over Gabe's back, feeling the skin that he missed for so long and will miss again. "I love you."

Gabe closes his eyes and hugs into Sam more. "Love you too, big guy."

"You know I'll always love you."

"I know." Gabe chuckles. "Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" he sits up suddenly and looks at Sam very seriously. Sam blinks.

"Um. Sure."

They stare. Gabe's lips quiver. He looks sad.

"Gabe?"

Then the angel's face changes completely and he sits up more. He smiles real big and naughty, narrowing his eyes at Sam. "What d'ya think the sex Dean and Cas have is like?"

Sam looks horrified all of the sudden. "Wha—why—why would you even think about that?!"

"I dunno."

"That's disgusting."

"Is it? Is sex between you and me disgusting?"

"No, of course not. But Dean is my brother. I—hmm…I guess it's not such a big deal for you, because that's not actually Cas you're seeing. If Dean was in someone else's body, it probably wouldn't be as disgusting."

"Yeah, exactly," says Gabe. He smirks. "Is Dean submissive or aggressive?"

"Oh, he's totally aggressive."

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"Because I've known him my whole life. There's no way he'd be submissive. And I think having Cas carry the baby shows what sort of lover he is."

"Does it?" Gabe asks with a chuckle. "Just 'cause he got knocked up doesn't guarantee he's a pushover."

"But he _is _a pushover, isn't he?"

Gabe takes a moment to consider that. He looks pensive but then he nods. "Yeaaaaaah, you're right."

"And besides," Sam adds, laughing a bit himself now. "I've walked in on them a couple times."

"HAHAHA! REALLY?!"

"Yes," Sam says, looking ashamed. "And it wasn't pretty."

"Dean got a big dick?"

"I don't know!"

Gabe laughs even harder. "How do you not know? You grew up with him!"

"I don't look at those things! And Dean's always been _really _private."

"Ugh, no fun!" Gabe teases. "So what are they like in bed?"

"I don't know! I've just…every time I've seen anything, Cas is always on the bottom."

"Oh, Cassie," Gabe sighs. "He is a pushover, ain't he?"

"That's what I just said. But it hardly matters anyway."

"How come?"

"Because they love each other. Dean can top or bottom or anything, and that doesn't make a difference because they really, really love each other."

"Yeah, they do, don't they?"

"Yep."

"Hmm."

Gabe rests his head onto Sam's chest again and closes his eyes. Sam settles. He begins to breath very steadily. They remain quiet for some time until Gabe decides to mutter, "I should peep on them."

"No," Sam replies, sounding irritated. "Dean will kick your ass."

"Not if he doesn't know."

Sam doesn't even bother arguing with that. Gabe's going to do what he wants, and he's probably joking, anyway. If they have limited time together, why waste that having stupid debates? He smiles anyway and hugs Gabe tighter.


	12. Open Channels

So far, the best part about Cas getting pregnant is how it's forced everyone to have more of a routine. Since Dean doesn't feel right leaving the bunker, he has plenty of time to sleep and relax. Sam's been doing most of the work and all of the shopping, not to mention Gabriel's helping hand once in a while. But for the first time in probably his entire life, Dean is getting a full night's sleep. Now, Cas has been snoozing away ten, sometimes twelve and even thirteen or fourteen hours of the day away. The Nephilim is growing at such an incredible rate that he's only six months along but he appears more like eight. He has trouble getting on with average tasks and for some reason he's not on top of his game with his mojo. Either way, Dean's come along way and has been helping significantly. And you know what? They even have nice, long mornings. Dean figured he would never have those; not with Sam, not with anybody.

Cas wakes up around nine or ten in the morning. His hearing has grown incredibly acute and he can hear Gabe and Sam making coffee in the kitchen. Dean, too, has honed some skills; if Cas is awake, his subconscious simply cannot remain asleep.

"…hey…" Dean mutters as his heavy eyes slowly open. Cas is trying to sit up. Dean likes to sleep on his back and have Cas on him, turned a little onto his side so his back is at an angle. That way Dean can put his arms around Cas and both of his hands on the abdomen. He feels like he's protecting them, even though the threat of danger in the bunker is nearly zero.

"I'm awake now and feeling hungry," Cas says in a low grumble.

"Mmm, alright…hold on…lemme get up."

"That's alright, Dean. I can do this on my own."

Cas shifts his legs over to the side of the bed and sits himself up, straining a bit and with some difficulty but he still manages to do it. Dean doesn't hold back a big yawn as he starts to get up. "Easy there, tiger," he says sleepily. "Don't stand up without me."

"Dean—I—ah, very well."

Dean clumsily gets to his feet then goes around to Cas' side of the bed. He takes both of the angel's hands and helps him stand. "There we go," Dean says softly. He gets a gown and drapes it over Cas' nude vessel. "How's that?"

"Tolerable. Thank you."

"Let's go see what the peanut gallery is up to."

Cas doesn't understand what that means, but he nods seriously and joins Dean as they leave their room and head towards the kitchen. The angel's usual brisk trudging along has been replaced by a more pelvic-led waddle. The Nephilim is not only huge, but he's extremely heavy. Cas struggles to move about sometimes.

"Morning, boys!" Dean says with a shitty smile as he comes into the kitchen. Gabe is sitting at the table, dumping spoon after spoon of sugar into a cup of coffee. Sam pours himself a cup. "You want any? Cas, Dean?"

"Sure," says Dean, but Cas declines the offer. He waddles to a chair and sits down, not without Dean trying to assist. Sam brings his brother a mug and also sits down. He eyes Gabe.

"What?" Gabe asks, still putting sugar into the coffee.

"You're going to ruin how it tastes if you keep that up."

"But it tastes like shii-iit!" Gabe sasses, sticking his tongue out and getting into Sam's face.

"Then don't drink it? I'm not sure what to tell you."

"How 'bout you let me make my own decisions. I'm way, _way _older than you, y'know."

"I know," Sam says calmly, just before taking a sip of his not-ruined coffee. Gabe decides his has enough sugar and stirs it with the spoon. Sam directs his attention to Dean and Cas. "So how is the baby feeling?"

"Large," says Cas.

"Any new developments? I swear it seems like you get bigger overnight."

"I may. The growth is quite fast. But no, nothing has changed."

"That's good then, I guess."

As they talk, Dean has been putting together some food for Cas. In general he's been having a lot of cheese, pickles and canned meat. A lot of salt.

"Here you go, babe. Need anything else?" Dean sets a plate down in front of Cas and takes a seat as well. Cas shakes his head and begins eating while everyone else keeps drinking coffee. Gabe puts his empty mug down and smacks his lips.

"_So_,_" _he begins, making his usual jackass face. "Haven't heard you guys going at it for a while."

"It sorta freaks me out," says Dean. Oddly enough he doesn't get angry at Gabe for discussing his sex life. "You know, with the fetus and all that."

"It must be strange," Sam agrees.

"Actually," Cas interrupts with a mouthful of cheddar. "I'd be surprised if she even notices such a thing." He looks at Dean and parts his lips gently. He blushes.

"I dunno," Dean says with an uneasy tone. "Still freaks me out."

Gabe laughs. Sam apologizes to Dean for some reason but Dean shrugs it off. They keep talking about this and that for a few minutes until a sudden interruption changes everything.

"AAH!" Cas shouts. He puts his hands on his stomach and arcs over in pain. Dean jumps and immediately puts his arms around him. He touches the bulge but has to pull his hand away—it's burning hot.

"Cas?! What's wrong?!"

"P -pain," the angel groans, wincing. He continuously convulses. "Aah…it…aah…AAH!"

"What is it?! What is it?!" Dean's face goes white and he looks at Sam and Gabe for help. "Th-the book! Get the book! In my room!"

"Right," says Sam. He's about to get up but Gabriel does the honors and teleports there and back again with the book. He hands it to Sam, who starts paging through it quickly.

"Let's see, let's see…_'Nephilim have wings_,'" Sam reads. " ' _They are quite large and will poke and prod at the womb as it grows. This can cause the mother incredible pain, particularly once the feathers grow in._'"

"Is that how it feels?" Dean asks Cas, eyes wide and scared. Cas tightens his jaw, trying to concentrate. "I'm right here, baby. Right here. Tell me if that's how it feels."

"Y-yes," Cas strains to say. Everyone seems a little relieved but since Cas is still in excruciating, it doesn't help much.

"Does it say anything else?!" Dean asks Sam rather sharply.

"Uh, let me see, let me see…okay, here; '_A cold compress applied to the abdomen may slightly decrease the pain, but the better way is to soak the angel in a cold holy water bath_.'"

"Awesome," Dean gasps quickly. "Get me a wet towel."

"Right," says Sam. He doesn't dare talk back to Dean at this point. Instead, he takes a towel from the sink, soaks it in cold water then hands it to Dean, who then reaches under Cas' gown and carefully lays the towel over his stomach. It steams.

"Is that better?" Dean asks Cas desperately. Cas catches his breath, wincing. "Possibly," he groans.

"Sam, can you make a tub full of holy water?"

"Sure…"

Feeling less than satisfied but the lackey as usual, Sam goes off to the bathroom. Gabe follows, leaving Dean to calm Cas down on his own. He slips his hand around the angel's and tells him to squeeze if he needs to. "I'm here for you, every step of this fucking nightmare, alright?"

"it's not a nightmare," Cas protests weakly. "I love our baby."

Dean leans down and presses his lips against Cas' cheek. He stares at the wall. Cas squeezes his hand quite hard and he twitches with the steady pain. "You're right," Dean hums. "I love her, too. It's all gonna be worth it."

"Yes—" Cas grunts. "Do you suppose—hngg—that the bath is ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Can you get up?"

"Yes…"

As Cas begins to stand, still aching and trembling from pain, Dean puts his arms around him to help. They slowly, carefully manage to walk all the way to the bathroom.

"_In Nomine Domini Nostri Jesu Christi filium tuum, qui tecum vivit et regnat in unitate Spiritus Sancti, per Omnia saecula saeculorum, Amen_. Oh, there you are." Sam looks over his shoulder from the tub he's squatting at.

"I gotta get him naked, get out," Dean grunts. Sam sighs and stands, motioning for Gabe to follow.

"You're welcome," the younger Winchester huffs, but Dean ignores him and closes the door once they're gone. Now he can undress Cas and get him into the tub.

"Easy, easy," he says, helping Cas lower down. The water steams as Cas steps into it, only because his body is burning up so much. "How's that feel?"

Cas calmly relaxes into the water and leans his head back, a smile coming to his face. "Better," he says. Dean sighs very loudly in relief.

"Fuuuuck…"

"Are you alright?" Cas asks, eyes still closed.

"God, yes. Just happy that's over."

He takes a seat on the closed toilet and picks up _The Care and Keeping of Nephilim _which Sam left on the floor. While Cas still twinges off and on but generally improving, Dean pages through the book to where they were.

"Hm. Looks like I can rub a moonstone in sandalwood oil to help that, too. Or angelica root tea."

"I assume we'll have the chance to try them both. I can't imagine she will only move her wings once."

Dean looks upon Cas with a face of worry. "That's true," he remarks, then goes back to the book. "But the good news is that it looks like this is the last real crazy pain you'll go through. Erm. Until the kid is born." He looks at the chapter titled _Birth _then quickly closes the book. Cas is still peacefully relaxing in the water.

"This is lovely," the angel hums.

"We should take baths more. I didn't realize you liked 'em so much."

"Neither did I."

"Is all the pain gone? 'Cause remember, you aren't supposed to stay in there once you feel better."

"Ah, yes, right. Then I should get out now."

Dean stands and helps Cas out of the tub slowly. He takes a towel and pats him dry. "I can do this myself," Cas says in surprise.

"Nah. Don't think it's good for you to bend over too much. Even though you look fuckin' sexy when you do."

"Mm."

"Here," Dean says, picking up Cas' gown again. The angel nods and allows his partner to drape the clothing over him. "All better?"

"Yes, certainly. Thank you, Dean."

"That was pretty bad. Are you wiped?"

"Wiped?"

"Exhausted."

"Oh. Indeed, I feel very tired. I should probably return to bed."

"Yeah, I agree."

He walks Cas back to their bedroom but once the angel lays down, Dean thinks for a moment and considers apologizing to Sam for being rude.

"That's fine," says Cas. "I don't mind."

"I'll let you sleep."

Dean gives Cas a little peck on the forehead before heading out to find Sam. He and Gabe have returned to the kitchen and are back to drinking coffee.

"Hey," says Dean.

"Is he feeling better?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, much. Thanks for all that." Dean looks down sheepishly. "I guess I was _sorta _being an asshole."

"Don't worry about it. Before I made the holy water, I looked at that book a bit more and I saw a part on aggression in the male."

"Oh? What did it say?"

Dean takes a seat across from Sam. Gabe is pouring sugar into his coffee again. "Would it kill ya to read the whole thing?" he hisses.

"A whole book? Are you kidding?" Dean grunts. Gabe just rolls his eyes.

"_Dean_," Sam interrupts. "I thought you wanted to hear what I read."

"Yeah at least let someone else do it for you," Gabe mutters to himself. Dean tries to ignore it and instead tells Sam to go ahead.

"Okay, so it says that the angel moms give off this sort of hormone that only the father can pick up. It's kind of a biological response to being low on mojo and violent herself. Well, himself in our case, but the book says her, of course."

"Right, right," Dean agrees.

"Apparently the hormone helps the father stay loyal to the angel, since she's in a vulnerable state and can't take care of herself. Unfortunately, it tends to make the guy really hyped up. So it makes sense if you're overprotective of him. I won't take offense at it."

"Okay," Dean says quietly. "That makes sense. It is pretty painful to be away from him. Actually, you know, I probably shouldn't have left him alone."

"What's he doing?"

"Sleeping."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Nah, I should probably go check on him."

Dean looks agitated as he gets up and goes back to their room. Gabe shrugs it off and mumbles, "men" to himself, but Sam is a little more worried. Oh, well. What can he do?

Dean returns to the bedroom and finds Cas standing up. "Hey," he says. "Thought you were gonna sleep?"

"I tried. I can't."

"How long did you try? You know it takes a while sometimes."

"She's communicating with me."

Dean pauses. "…what?"

"Mary has begun communicating with me. She must have developed signif—"

"You mean like talking?" Dean comes around in front of Cas and looks him over, face in shock. But Cas shakes his head.

"Not exactly," he explains. "She's emitting a frequency that contains emotions. I'm able to interpret them and send my own back."

"Holy shit," Dean gasps. His voice falls to a short whisper. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course I'm serious."

Now a small smile forms on Dean's face. "Can I…Can I hear it?"

"You can try."

Cas pulls his gown up to the top of his stomach and gesture for Dean to go there. The man squats down and puts his ear against Cas. Both hands cradle the supple belly. He hears and feels nothing. Even after he tries holding his breath; still nothing. "No," Dean whispers sadly.

"You may not be able to," says Cas. "It's a very high frequency. Much higher than mine…_oh!_"

"What?"

"Ah…Dean…she…she senses another being near her."

"Me?"

"Certainly. I will tell her that you are the paternal half of her creation."

"What do you mean?"

Cas closes his eyes and stays quiet for a moment. Then he smiles. "Well," the angel begins. "She recognizes me and the maternal half of her creation. So I have told her who you are. She recognizes you…she…"

Dean moves his head so that he faces Cas now. He touches his nose to the bare stomach. His eyes stare. His hands hold the firm flesh. For a moment, they are silent. Cas is receiving a thought-wave from the fetus but Dean thinks he hears something, too. It's a tiny, _tiny _squeaking tone, similar to the way Cas sounds when he truly talks only very faint and higher. The sound is so small that he wonders if he's really hearing it.

"Is she communicating with you?" Dean asks quietly. Cas nods. "What's she saying? Or whatever."

"She senses you. She's growing accustomed to the feeling of your soul. She…she is very comfortable with you. She sends love."

Dean closes his eyes suddenly. It would seem that the reality of this child has finally, officially sunk in. Sure, he's known that Cas is pregnant for a few months now and they've been getting ready, but actually sensing her just a few layers of skin away, telling him that she feels love; that's enough to break him down.

He kisses the stomach. He kisses it over and over and whispers, "I love you, too, Mary. I love you so much, little girl."

"I don't think she can understand English at this point," says Cas.

"Don't care," Dean mumbles. He shakes his head gently, tears beginning to press forth from under his eyelids. His lips keep kissing the flesh. "Our special little baby girl…"

Cas understands, at least he thinks he does. He brings his hands to the back of Dean's head and strokes his hair. _Family?_ He thinks. _Is this the true sensation of having a family?_


	13. Ugh Stop

"How's that?"

"Good."

Cas lays in bed while Dean rubs a moonstone in oil across his stomach. He takes slow, deep breaths to help ease the pain. Mary spends most of the day sleeping, but in the hour or two that she is awake, she beats and stretches her growing wings erratically. This causes Cas incredible pain. They've been giving him cold holy water baths, but they find that the moonstone with sandalwood oil works better. Perhaps it's because he has more contact with Dean.

"Is she asleep yet?"

"Nearly."

Dean's slick fingers run over the flesh. "I guess she isn't _communicating_, right?"

"No," Cas says, shaking his head. "She is very much almost asleep."

"Okay." Dean smiles. He looks at the stomach, then leans down and puts a kiss on it. "Little girl…"

"I wouldn't recommend getting that oil on your mouth."

"I don't care," Dean says with a smirk. "It's worth it. And what about mama? Does he feel like sleeping, too?"

Cas tilts his head a bit, thinking. "I don't believe so." He casually brings a hand to his crotch and lightly thumbs his genitals. "But perhaps we could make love?"

Dean winces. "Well, uh—"

"You don't want to? It's been quite a while, Dean."

"Yeah, I know. And believe me, I'm not one to turn an offer like that down. It's just, well, I'm still not crazy about the whole dick-in-you-while-my-kid-also-is thing."

Cas blinks slowly, staring at Dean. "She's asleep."

"You actually feeling horny?"

"Yes."

It's been a considerable time since Cas has been aroused. After the first month of his pregnancy, his drive dropped dramatically and oddly enough, he was unable to ejaculate. His orgasms became mostly anal-based.

"I ought not deny you," Dean says with a smirk. "Let's try…hm…alright…let's just try this." He slides down the bed and gently spreads Cas' legs apart. His hands sit on either of the angel's thighs, gracefully, and he goes in towards the ass. The moment his tongue touches against Cas' hole, he gasps loud and rolls his head back into the pillows; while the feelings in his cock have diminished, the nerve endings within his asshole have multiplied.

"_Deaaan_…" Cas groans as his lover flicks his tongue across the tensing hole. "Oohh…"

"Mmh," Dean manages to huff out between licks. "Forgot how good you taste."

His eyes take turns between glancing at Cas and being closed so he can focus better on his work. His rosy lips remain in a slight smile.

"Ohh, Dean, _Dean!"_

"Yeah, love it when you talk dirty to me." Dean dips inside the love nest and wiggles his tongue about. The angel flails, breath increasing, chest heaving. "Easy does it," Dean warns him. One hand slides down Cas' leg and to his abdomen, where he delicately rubs the swollen stomach area. "Don't wake her up or nothin'."

"O-of course," Cas grunts. His toes curl. Dean kisses at the hole. He blushes a bit and brings his other hand down to his own crotch, pawing at his boxer briefs and the thick erection within. His nose momentarily runs over Cas' balls and across his taint. He inhales the light, sweet musk that Cas has been emitting.

"Forgot how fuckin' hot you look like this," Dean growls. "Might have to fuck you after all."

"I'd like that," says Cas. He manages to open his eyes and steal a glance down at Dean. They stare at each other for a moment. Dean licks his lips. Cas throbs his hole.

"Okay, I have to fuck you."

Dean makes this announcement as he sits up on his knees. He gets a little lubricant from his nightstand and rubs it around Cas' hole.

"Nggh, aah!" Cas shouts. His hands grasp at the sheets.

"God, I barely ate you out at all and you're already stretched and ready."

"F-fuck me," Cas mutters. He looks embarrassed. His body aches as sweat starts to bead all over it. "Fuck me, Dean."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Dean grins and pulls himself out of his underwear. He lines his pulsating member up with Cas' moist hole and, gently holding the angel's knees, eases himself inside. They both groan with deep satisfaction. "Thaaaat's it," Dean growls. He sits up straight and throws his head back, eyes closed and mouth open, slowly thrusting himself into his partner.

"Haaaah, Deaaaan," Cas howls, wrapping the ring of muscle around Dean's shaft hard. "It's good!"

"Yeah, yeah it is, isn't it? Oh, God, look at you!" He manages to open his eyes and see the angel laying there, watching their bodies entwine. He's so happy, so delighted to be sharing such a beautiful, raw union with Dean. The Dean looks down and sees his cock rubbing in and out. "Let me hear those sexy moans, babe."

"Ooh, ooh, _ooh!_" Cas moans. He wriggles his body side to side and bites his lower lip. "Mmmmn! Y-your cock!"

"Yeah, my cock!" Dean agrees, tightening his jaw. He watches Cas hungrily. "My cock and my ass. _Mine_. You're _mine_, Cas. _My _Cas."

"Dean!" Cas yelps. He tenses a bit more. His cheeks flush red and his eyes flutter with blue. "_Ol zimii vls!"_

Dean smirks. He pounds harder. "_Vls, _huh?" (_voh-el-ess_, by the way) He knows that word (_the ends_, by the way).

"Yes! Yes, Dean! YES!"

"Take my load, angelface!" Dean grunts. He grips into Cas' skin and slams him harder. His cock is swollen and he's going to explode. "Ohhh I'm gonna fuck you so hard after the baby is born!"

"DEAAAAAN!"

Dean gives one last, hard thrust inside Cas, blasting his load with a great, loud groan. "CAAAAAS!"

"DEAN! DEAN! AAH! AAAAH!"

Then they crash. Dean yanks himself out in the middle of his orgasm-high and spurts some more cum onto Cas' leg. "Nyeeeh-shit!"

"Mmhh…" Cas sighs. He tries to catch his breath and his body relaxes entirely. A big, happy smile stretches across his face. "Oh, Dean…that was _wonderful_."

"Yeah," says Dean. He clears his throat and settles down on his side, looking at Cas. He lets his hand run over Cas' stomach. "Still asleep?"

"Indeed."

Dean leans in and kisses Cas gently on the lips. "I love you so much," he says, staring at him with sincerity and a hint of sincerity. "_So _fucking much."

Cas smiles and reaches out to touch Dean's cheek. He cups the flesh and runs a few fingers across his freckled cheek. "I love you, Dean."

* * *

"Hey Gabe, have you seen—what are you doing?"

Sam stops in his tracks as he's going down the hallway when he notices that Gabe is sitting in front of Dean and Cas' door with his eye up against it. Gabe keeps his face against it and laughs quietly.

"Oh man, you should see this!"

"Are you—are you spying on them?!"

"Shh, shh!" Gabe hisses, holding his palm out. "Keep your voice down, big guy." He keeps peering at the door. Sam kneels beside him and speaks quietly.

"How are you seeing in there?"

Gabe moves back and points to a tiny hole on the door. "Enchanted peephole. They can't see it or anything."

"That's _terrible_."

"No, no, no! You should look. Oh-hoh-hoh man!" Gabe covers his mouth and tries to mute his laughter. "If you thought Cas was a pushover, you should see _your _brother."

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"You should see him, you should see him." Gabe lowers his voice and makes a stupid face. "Oh Cas I love you soooo much—huuhh huhhh uhhuhh."

"That's rude, Gabe."

"Psh."

"No, seriously. Do you make fun of me when I say I love you?"

"No, 'course not. You're a super sweetie when you say that." He leans over and pinches Sam's cheek. The man rolls his eyes and folds his arms. "What?"

"You aren't a tool."

"Dean isn't a tool either."

"Yeah he sure is."

"How?"

Gabe stares blankly. "Well, I dunno. But it sounded good. He looks like a dork when he plows Cas. But _damn!_ He's got a major dick! You ever seen it?"

Sam groans. "I don't want to think about that!"

"It's huge! No offense, Sammy; you might have the length but Deano in there has got some major girth. You should see Cas' hole stre—"

"Stop! That's gross!" Sam yells. He gets up. "I'm not having this conversation!"

"Yooooo," Gabe hoots. He wipes the peephole away and follows Sam, who begins to go down the hallway and to his room. "Don't get all grumpy on me!"

"Don't talk about my brother's _package!_"

"I thought it was interesting!"

Sam opens the bedroom door and goes inside. Gabe follows and closes it behind him. Sam sighs loudly. "I know you aren't going to be here forever. And I would give up anything to change that. But, well, I don't want you watching my brother have sex with his partner—_your _brother, by the way—and talking to me about it. If you have to do it, don't tell me, okay?"

Gabe frowns and looks down. "I'm sorr-ee."

"It's alright." Sam gives a slight smile and goes up to Gabe for a hug. "I don't mean to be rude to you."

"Don't worry about it, big guy."

Sam pats Gabe on the back and holds him close. "I guess I've been a little on edge since Dean's freak-out mode has started. It will stop once Mary's born, won't it?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Alright. That's good. Something to look forward to."

"Yeah."

Gabe rests his head against Sam's chest and sighs. "I gotta ask you something."

"Sure. What?"

The angel closes his eyes. He gropes around for Sam's arms and Sam lets them hold hands. "What?" he asks again. Gabe takes a long, deep breath.

"Nah. Never mind."

"What? What did you want to say?"

"It's nothing. It's stupid. Don't worry about it."

"I'm confused…"

Gabe looks up at Sam and scrunches his face. "I'm not good with serious, you know. Not exactly in the job description." He raises his eyebrows and frowns. "Well, maybe it's in my _job description _but it sure don't fit my modus operandi."

"If you're sure," Sam says, gazing back at him. He leans down and gives him a kiss. "But whenever you're ready, I can handle you being serious, okay?"

"'Kay."


	14. Prepping

"Hey…Dean? Do you have a minute? Think I could talk to you?"

Sam comes into the kitchen with _The Care and Keeping of Nephilim _in his hands. Dean is at the stove stirring something in a large pot. "Yeah, what?"

"So I finished reading through this," says Sam, showing his brother the book. "And I thought you might want to hear a summary."

"Uh, sure. Like what?" Dean keeps his eyes on the pot and the spoon he stirs through it.

"Can you get away from that for a moment? It's serious."

Dean sighs. "Okay, okay, fine." He lowers the flame on the stove, leaves the spoon inside it and grudgingly sits at the table. Sam joins him. "So?"

"Well, it turns out that, even if Cas had a vagina he wouldn't go into labor. The baby needs to be extracted."

"Oh…" Dean stares blankly. "Uh, so…uh, what does that mean?"

"It means we'll have to cut the baby out. Or Cas will. I'm not sure." Dean looks startled as Sam speaks. "After she feels old enough to survive on her own."

"Damn. Alright." Dean's not thrilled. In fact, he looks extremely worried. "You think Cas can handle something like that?"

"Sure he can, he's Cas."

Dean runs his palm across the top of his head and inhales sharply, looking around. Sam tries to remain calm. He offers the book to Dean and adds, "Maybe you should read through it? Or at least skim?"

Suddenly Dean gets up and quickly returns to the store, where he briskly stirs the pot and turns the flame up again. "Where's Gabe?" he asks. Sam looks confused.

"He's in my room. Last at checked, at least."

"Get him in here. He's good with this stuff."

"Why don't you just read the book?" Sam stands as he asks this question. His brother turns around and glares at him.

"Because maybe I don't _want _to read it. What good is it going to do? Gabe already knows everything there is to this angel baby Nephilim shit, you've read the book and the Cas is the guy who has to handle it. What the fuck good would it do to have me read that God damned book?"

Sam holds his hands up and raises his eyebrows. "Okay, okay, fine," he says, trying to diffuse his brother's irrational behavior. "There's no reason to act like that, but fine. I'll go get Gabe. Just hang tight. I'll be right back." He takes steps towards the kitchen's door. "Just-don't-do anything dangerous."

"I won't do anything dangerous," Dean grumps to himself. He looks at his pot and keeps stirring angrily.

Sam is feeling crappy. He _knows _Dean is on edge only because of Cas' pregnancy hormones. He tells himself this constantly. _It's just the pregnancy, it's just the pregnancy_. But he can't shake how bad it makes him feel. Why did he have to give out about reading the book? It's not like Dean has never read a book before. Oh, well. What can he do? Hopefully it will be over once the baby comes.

"Hey, Gabe?"

"_Yyyo_."

The angel is sitting on Sam's bed, arms folded behind his head with a big long lollipop hanging out of his mouth. A pretty, rainbow striped unicorn pop.

"Dean wants to talk to you."

"Uuugh. Are you serious? The heck does that old sourpuss want?"

"Old?" Sam furrows his brow and sits down beside him. "You're much older than him. Why would you say that?"

"Ah, lighten up." Gabe says, grabbing at Sam's thigh. "What's he want now?"

"I was telling him about what I read in the book, but he doesn't want to look at it and I think he has questions about the birth."

"Ooh, the birth is gonna be fun," Gabe rolls his eyes as he speaks, squeezing Sam's leg.

"What happens exactly? The book just gives some herbs and a few lines of Enochian."

"Man, it's been a while. But uh, we'll slice open Cassie's giant stomach and rip the whole thing out. I don't think they'll want another one, so I'm gonna pull all the lady bits out, too."

Sam looks positively grim. "Uhh," he says, jaw tightening followed by a stiff swallow. "Just…rip it out?"

"He's a big boy, he'll be fine."

"I'm sure he will, but that's not what I'm worried about. Are you sure you can do this without hurting the baby?"

Gabe looks at Sam. He pulls the candy out of his mouth and pokes Sam on the nose with it. "I kno-oow what I'm do-ooing. Who announced the birth of baby Jesus?"

Sam sighs. "You did."

"Who is world renowned expert on baby grabbin'?"

"You are?"

"Mhmm. Just 'cause it's my brother in that vessel doesn't mean I can't do it. No worries. I'll be fine. I promise. Er, but you and Deano might wanna stay clear of it."

"Why's that?"

Gabe rubs the tip of the candy along Sam's lips. "Nephilim come out with a big ole burst a' light! Might singe the hair off your balls…not that I'd mind _that_, but still. Not good for business."

Sam looks confused. He's not wild about the candy on his face, either. "Alright," he agrees warily. "I'll trust you on this."

"Yeah, ya better." Gabe snickers and moves the long lolly away and replaces it with his lips. He licks the sticky sugar off his man's face and smiles, climbing into his lap while he does so. Sam hums delightfully and puts his hands on Gabe's waist. He closes his eyes and kisses the angel softly, over and over again.

"Don't go," he whispers.

"I'm not goin' yet."

Sam nuzzles his face into the crook of Gabriel's neck and kisses at his flesh there, pushing his soft hair away with his nose. Gabe moans in his throat and makes long licks along the whole length of his candy. "Don't ever go."

"Sammy, I told you, I have to go _eventually_."

"Why?" Sam whispers. His lips press against the angel's skin continuously. A boner has been growing in his pants and he pushes his hips up at Gabe.

"'Cause I have to."

"I don't want you to."

"I know, I don't want to either, big guy."

"I love you, Gabe."

"Love you too."

Gabe sticks most of the candy in his mouth and he hugs Sam real tight. Sam rubs his palms across Gabe's back and pulls him closer. "You're the only one who has ever, really loved and been there for me," Sam whispers.

"Ey, that's not true. You're a loveable guy, Sam." Gabe lets a hand off and pulls the candy out again. He leans his head against Sam's. "You're a sweetie. A big, strong sweetie!"

Sam chuckles. "I guess so. It's just…everyone always leaves me. They die. The disappear. I don't understand why you have to come back and then leave again."

"Yeah, I get it. Hey, I don't wanna go away, either. Believe me. I'd rather stay here in this bunker with you and my niece forever, but…well…"

"Where are you going to go?"

"Hey," Gabe talks louder now. He backs out of the hug and starts sliding down between Sam's legs. "Let's not worry about it. This is gettin' sad real fast. We're together right now. Let's enjoy, yeah?"

"S-sure," says Sam. "What do you want to do?"

Gabe looks at Sam with a naughty smile. He shuffles down to his knees, spreads the man's legs apart and puts his face at the crotch of the pants. Sam lays back and relaxes. "This is fine," he says with a smile. "I can think happy thoughts like this."

"Mmm, good," Gabe hums after pulling his candy out of his mouth again. He snaps his fingers and Sam is naked.

"Aah!" Sam shouts. "You could warn me, it's cold!"

"Sorry," Gabe says with a wink. "I'll warm ya up."

He leans into Sam's crotch and runs his tongue up and length of the long, firm shaft. Sam groans in shivering delight. "Like that, big guy?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam sighs happily. He closes his eyes and rolls his head into the soft pillow. "That's good."

Gabe keeps licking. He runs his lollipop over the cock and then licks up the stick trail it leaves behind. Sam bites his lower lip and grunts, sighing, moaning in the depths of his throat. Gabe smiles as he stretches his mouth around Sam's cockhead and sucks the shaft inside. He licks and laps over the head, causing it throb beautifully, then brings his free hand up to tease at his balls.

"Nnggh…aah!" Sam yelps. His balls shrink up at the touch, then slowly, steadily relax as Gabe's hands softly paw at them.

He takes Sam's dick deeper inside his mouth, sucking harder and harder. Sam blushes. His toes curl. Then Gabe glances up at his lover and his lips curve into a sneaky smile around the throbbing cock. He holds that unicorn lolly in his hand and takes it down beyond his balls. Sam is so caught up in the fantastic blowjob that he pays no mind to the sticky tapping across his taint. But then it presses his asshole and he flinches.

"Hey!" he squeals, voice cracking. He sits up on his elbows and looks down at Gabe, who innocently stares back while bobbing his head slowly. The candy teases at his hole some more. "Wh-what are you doing?" Gabe tilts his head and bats his eyes. "I s-said what are you-GAAAH!"

It slides inside. The surface of the candy is slick with spit and it goes in rather easily. At first it hurts and mostly surprises Sam. The deeper it goes, it stranger it feels and yes, it's very, very _weird_. If the angel hadn't been pleasuring Sam's rod so skillfully with his mouth, he would likely push him away and insist that he stop. He tries, but he can't.

"G-Gabe, don't—do-Gaaah!—Aaah!-_Oooh_…"

Suddenly it feels incredible. Sam's eyes are stuck wide open and he has to lay back again. His hips thrust back and forth, somewhere into Gabe's face and then a mystical, magical land which lies in a grinding motion against the mattress. His body heats up even more and his extremities tingle. His mouths opens and whimpering, throaty coos come out.

"Gaaabe, aaaaah, ooooh…haaaaah…"

Gabe sucks harder and wiggles the candy around. It teases Sam in _just the right places_, sending him on a journey he's never gone before. This is an undiscovered country and it's the most blindingly, amazing and incredible experience of his life.

He closes his eyes and shouts real loud. Or maybe he doesn't. He can't remember. Actually—what's happening? Where is he? Who's touching him? _How _is he being touched?"

"_Aaaah!_" He cries out, filling Gabe's mouth with the biggest, hottest, longest and stickiest load ever. "Naaaaah!"

Gabe slurps the cum out and pulls the candy from his ass the instant he releases his mouth. He sits up on his knees and looks at Sam, who is still staring with his eyes and mouth wide open, chest heaving, heart racing, body drenched in sweat and an "Oh. My. God." Frozen on his face. Gabe slips the entirety of the lollipop back into his mouth, closing his eyes momentarily in delight from the taste of Sam on it, then rolls to the side and lays along Sam. He pokes him in the chest. "You okay big guy?" he asks, the lolly rattling against his teeth.

"Whaaa…"

"Sam?"

"Yeee…aa…huuhh…"

Sam slowly turns his head to look at Gabe and he stares. He just stares. A tiny sound starts in his mouth but then it stops. He sees the candy in his mouth and the altered state is gone. "You're eating it?!" he shouts. Dream-Sam is gone and he's back to being, well, _Sam _Sam.

"It's tastier than ever now."

"That's _so _gross."

"Nu-uh. It doesn't have you-know-what on it."

Sam grimaces. "Don't even say that." Gabe pulls the candy out and pushes it into Sam's face. "Don't! I don't want it!"

"You sure liked it in that other hole," Gabe giggles. Sam looks embarrassed. "What? You did."

"I know I did," says Sam. He glances around for a moment, then smiles and turns on his side. He puts an arm around Gabe, shrugs his shoulders and gives the candy a lick. "Tastes like candy always tastes."

"I already sucked your awesomeness off it, sorry."

"No need to apologize. Really."

Sam smiles and gives Gabe a kiss. "Keep this between you and me, alright?"

"Who would I tell?"

"Dean. Cas."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Boredom?"

"I wouldn't!" Gabe laughs. He licks at the candy some more. "I wouldn't do that to you, my gentle giant."

"I didn't think so, but I still had to say something. You know, I can't add anything else to Dean's 'Sam is a girly-man' fire. He probably already assumes I bottom."

"Really? You think so?"

"Probably."

Sam laughs. Gabe laughs. They kiss again and then they stare at each other. Sam sighs. Gabe cracks the tip of the lollipop off and chews it. "So I'll talk to him about the _Cas_arean section but now about your booty play."

"Y-yeah," Sam says with a little wince. "Do that. Thanks."

"I'll fill him in. Should be easy. As long as y'all stay out of my way, we'll be fine. And Cas needs to know when he's ready, 'cause I can't figure that out."


	15. Show Time

Gabriel has a little talk with Dean and it goes well. It goes well for talking to Dean lately, at least. Gabe explains how he'll cut inside Cas, which should be painless to him, extract everything necessarily then pull the Nephilim out. "And I gotta do it alone, too."

"Wait, alone? You mean I can't be in there for my kid to be born?"

"You don't wanna see that, anyway."

"But it's _my_ fucking baby! This might be the most important moment and me and Cas' life together! I've seen surgery, I've seen bodies cut up. I can handle it."

"It's not that," says Gabe. He leans back in his chair and folds his arms. "The Nephilim makes a big burst a' light when it first touches air. That might hurt or even kill ya. And that's not my intention."

Dean sighs reluctantly. "Okay," he grumps. "I guess that makes sense."

"But once she's out, you're good to go."

"_Good_."

"It's gonna be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Does Cas know about any of this?"

"Not yet. Gonna go tell him now."

Gabe goes to get up but Dean blocks him. "I'll tell him," he interrupts.

"You sure you know what to say?"

"I heard everything you just told me," Dean says quickly. He moves Gabe out of the way and quickly goes off towards his bedroom. Gabe shrugs it off.

"Cas?" Dean says, coming inside the room. Cas is laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Is something wrong?"

"Nah. I just wanna talk to you about something."

"Certainly."

Dean steps inside and walks over to the bed, sits down next to Cas and touches his arm. "So apparently you aren't gonna go into labor."

"I see."

"And Gabe will have to slice the baby out of you."

"Very well."

"But I can't be in the room when it happens."

Cas stare up at Dean sadly. "Why not?" he asks, eyes wiggling. Dean smiles weakly. "'Cause she might hurt me right when she comes out," he tells him.

"Oh…I understand, then. If it's for your safety that is fine."

"Just know that I don't wanna leave you alone," Dean says, taking Cas' hand. He squeezes it and runs his thumb over the flesh. "And the _second _it's safe for me, I'm coming in."

Cas smiles. "Thank you, Dean."

"Sure," Dean says with a full smile. He leans over and gives Cas a soft kiss on the lips, which he holds momentarily, then moves away and looks him in the eyes. "So how does she feel? You think she's ready to come out?"

"Hmm," Cas hums. Using his free hand, he runs the tips over his stomach slowly and contemplates the baby's size. "Very soon, but not _quite _yet."

"Alright," Dean agrees. He puts his other hand over Cas' and rubs the stomach in slow circles. "I'm pretty damn excited."

"I am, too," says Cas. He nuzzles his head against Dean's and closes his eyes. "It is excitement and fear."

"Fear? Baby, why?"

"Fear of the unknown. This is an even that very few entities have experienced. I just hope it all goes well."

"Of course it will, Cas. It's gonna be fine."

"I trust you."

"Don't worry about anything. Promise?"

"I can't promise not to worry, but I assure you I will remain calm."

"I'll accept that. There's my angel." Dean gives him a reassuring hug and kisses his cheek. "Now are you hungry or anything?"

"No, mostly tired."

"Alright. Well how about you get some sleep and I'll make you dinner after that?"

"I would like that. Thank you."

"Sure thing, angel." Dean tucks Cas into the covers, runs his hand over his hair then gives him a few more kisses before leaving him alone.

* * *

It happens in the middle of the night; Cas shoots awake, breathing heavy and covered in sweat. His body twinges and hurts strangely, but he knows what it means. The message coming from his womb is telling him "_carma, carma!_" (come out).

"D-Dean…Dean…DEAN!"

Cas shakes the man beside him violently and he startles awake. "Huh? Whaaa—what's—nnhh—wrong?"

"She is ready," Cas says in a confident voice. He puts a palm over his trembling abdomen.

"What?!" Dean jumps up. "Now?!"

"Yes."

"Ahh shit. Okay, okay, just hang tight, try to relax, I'll go get Gabriel. Everything's going to alright, okay? Just _calm down_."

"Dean I am perfectly calm," says Cas. He sits in the bed as if nothing strange is happening while Dean gets out and scrambles across the room to dress.

"It's cool, it's cool! Everything's fine! Aah, fuck!"

"Dean, can you try to relax?"

"I am relaxed. I'm—shit—okay, okay, I'll be _right _be, okay? Right back. Right back!" He runs out of the room and charges to Sam's. Without even knocking, he bursts down the door and yells, "THE BABY'S COMING! GET THE FUCK UP!"

Gabe is sitting on the pillow, stroking Sam's hair but the man wakes up with a jolt and flies out from under the covers. "WHAT?!" Sam yells.

"Cas says the baby's ready! Go get her out of there!" Dean shouts. He trembles. In fact, he looks terrified.

"Alright, alright," Gabe mumbles. He slides off of the bed, grabs a bundle from Sam's dresser and follows Dean back to his room with a bored look on his face. He tells Sam to stay back until Dean's seen the kid, just to be extra careful.

"Time already, Cassie?" Gabe asks when he comes into the bedroom. Cas is sitting up in bed with his hands on his stomach.

"Indeed," he says with a nod.

"Let's get cookin', shall we?"

Dean bolts to Cas' side and takes his hand. "I'm gonna be right outside, okay?"

"Thank you, Dean."

He begins to kiss Cas erratically. "Right outside," he says. "So—muah—don't worry—muah—about a thing—muah—and I'll be in—muah—as soon as it's safe—muah—okay?"

"Dean, you must try to relax. We'll be fine."

"I know we will, I'm just fucking nervous."

Cas kisses Dean on the nose. "I understand, as am I. But we must try to relax, just as you've said."

"Of course."

"OKAY OKAY!" Gabe interrupts. He opens up the bundle he brought with him on the bed. It has tree branches, some herbs, oil, a bit of salt and a couple other strange things. "Time for the father to leave. We got business to get to."

Dean gives Cas one more kiss. "Be good," he says. "I love you."

"I love you, too."' Cas smiles and watches Dean as he leaves.

The door closes. Dean puts his back against it and slides down to the floor. "Fuck," he spurts out. His head rolls back at he stares at the ceiling. "_Fuck_."

"Why are you so stressed?" Sam's voice asks. He's coming down the hallway.

"I'm having a kid, Sam. That's not exactly small potatoes."

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to scream and run around everywhere."

"I dunno what else to do."

Sam comes over to his brother and sits beside him. "Don't worry. Gabe knows what he's doing. And Cas—Cas is Cas. Everything's going to work out fine."

Dean folds his fingers together and stares at them. Sam is right. Everything will be fine. He's just going to have a baby soon. His own offspring. A new Winchester. Someone whose life will be dependent on his actions. No big deal.

Sam puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and continues to reassure him, but once they start hearing noises from within the bedroom, they both fall silent. Gabe and Cas are speaking Enochian to each other and Cas doesn't sound happy. He's straining and Gabe still laughs. Then there is a ripping sound and a loud tone of angel radio. Dean cringes. He hopes Cas is alright. The thought of him in pain almost gives _him _pain.

"Just let him be okay," Dean mutters to himself. Sam's grip remains steady on his brother.

"He is."

There is a lot of rattling, pinging, Enochian and some other noises Sam and Dean can't quite place. It goes on for only a few minutes and then it ceases entirely.

"_Ixomaxip ta _Mary_,_" Cas says in a weak voice.

"_Oit, iaial_," Gabe responds. Footsteps come to the door and Sam and Dean jump up. It opens just a little and Gabe slides out. "There you go, boss."

"Is…is it over?" Dean asks, eyes wide.

"Yep. Congrats, or whatever you morons say when it pops out." He slaps Dean on the shoulder and walks by. The brothers look to each other.

"We can go in?" asks Sam. "It's safe?"

"Not you, big guy. Give 'em a moment and then go."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead, Dean." Sam prods Dean in the side a little to make him move. Dean jumps and goes inside the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Cas is sitting up in bed with something in his arms. Dean expected everything to be a great mess but it actually looks untouched.

"Hello, Dean," Cas mutters. He looks exhausted but a smile is on his face. Dean walks to the bed in disbelief. He tries to steady his breathing. He takes a deep breath and swallows hard. When he gets close enough, he sees that a small bundle is in Cas' arms, facing his chest so that only silvery, delicate wings can be seen. They're folded up and look a little damp.

"Is…"

Cas looks at Dean. He tilts his head. Dean is unable to speak.

"Is…"

"Yes," says Cas. He looks down at his arms and smiles more. Dean manages to sit on his knees, facing Cas with his hands out nervously. "It's very interesting."

"W-what is?" Dean stutters.

"I've been alive for eons—epochs—and never once did I consider reproduction. Yet here I am."

Dean slowly reaches a hand out and goes beneath the wings. His fingers run over a soft head with a tiny bit of hair on top. He wets his lips and exhales slowly.

"Hold her, Dean," Cas says. He leans over a bit and holds the infant out to Dean, who startles slightly but tries to take her with his trembling arms. The baby seems to naturally roll to her back, using the wings to cradle herself. Dean is speechless as he sees her face. Her eyes are closed and she's asleep, face frowning, forehead scrunched up. Dean stares at her.

"Is she what you expected?" Cas asks.

Dean swallows stiffly and opens his mouth, still staring. The baby's hands open and close a little and a tiny ringing tone resounds from her.

"Wh…what is that?" Dean asks in a voice that's nearly as quiet.

"She's communicating. That is her voice." Cas smiles and sends a burst of sine wave back to her. It's louder and deeper; the noise Dean knows well.

"What are you saying?"

"She knows who you are," says Cas. "She recognizes your energy. She's very happy."

"She doesn't look happy," Dean mutters.

"She doesn't know how to manipulate the human body yet. She's currently expressing herself in angelic terms."

"Oh," says Dean. He still doesn't entirely believe that he's really holding his daughter. "Well, um, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that you're very happy, too, but you don't understand how she communicates. She'll understand these things as she gets older." Another tone sounds from the baby and Dean asks what that one means. "She wants you to touch her more."

"Oh," Dean gasps. "She…ah…alright."

He sees the tiny hand open and close and decides to put his thumb there. She grabs it. She grabs it _hard_.

"Damn, she's strong!" Dean says, showing the first real smile. He laughs. "Holy crap!"

"She is, yes."

"Strong like her mama," Dean looks at Cas and grins. "Just like her mama."

"Mmm. Yes."

The man brings his attention back to the baby. He readjusts his position on the bed so that his back is against the headboard as well. He cuddles up against Cas but keeps the infant in his arms.

"Well, here you are, Mary," he whispers to her. "First night on Earth." Cas leans his head on Dean's shoulders and closes his eyes. "You've gotta be tired."

"Yes, very."

"If you wanna sleep, that's fine. I'll hold her. Doesn't look like she'll be doing much of anything for a while."

"Thank you, Dean."

Then the door opens. Sam sticks his head in. "Is it safe?" he asks.

"Yeah," Dean says gently. His brother comes in. He sees the baby in Dean's arms and stops in his tracks.

"Oh my God," he says. His eyes start to wobble. "Oh my _God_."

"See this, Sammy?" Dean grins. "We got another Winchester."

Sam walks around to the side of the bed holding his breath. His mouth is stuck open. "Is…wha…how…wha…"

"We made a baby," Dean says, leaning his head against Cas'. He sighs happily. "Hold her."

"You wan…oh…okay…sure…okay."

Dean leans forward and holds the infant out to his brother. "Your niece, after all."

"Right, of course," says Sam. He collects himself and carefully takes the baby from Dean's hands. Her little folded wings flutter a bit as Sam holds her. He cradles her, just like Dean did, up to his chest and looks at her face. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah," Dean agrees, hugging Cas. He kisses him gently and lays him on his back so he can sleep better. It's unclear to Dean if the angel is already asleep or not.

"The book says they mature fast," says Sam. He rocks Mary in his arms a little. "So she'll be speaking complete English by the time she's 3."

"Sounds awesome," says Dean. He extends his hands again. "I want her back."

"Okay, sure," Sam agrees quickly. He can't tell yet if Dean's still aggressive or not but he won't take any chances. Immediately the baby is returned and Dean lets her crawl against his chest so her wings face away, just like how Cas had her. The tiny hands cling very well to Dean's shirt yet she remains asleep. Dean smooths his hands across her wings continuously.

"This is my chance, Sam."

"For what?"

"To start over."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna give this kid a good life. I'm not gonna fuck it up or use her to do my bitch work. She'll be happy. She'll be close with the little family we have. I want her to know she's loved."

"Yeah," Sam agrees, nodding. "I think you'll do just fine."


	16. So Fast

"So she doesn't eat?"

"No."

"But she needed to eat while you were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it."

"She's living off of the life-force in the atmosphere now."

Dean lays on his side, running his fingers over Mary's still-folded wings. She's been on the planet for one night now and it was spent between her parents. Her eyes have yet to open and she's barely been awake at all. "Weird," says Dean.

"I understand it hardly more than you do, Dean." Cas puts his hand over Dean's and rubs him gently, smiling at Dean with love in his eyes.

"How's it feel to be a mom?"

"Nice. I enjoy it. And you? How does it feel to be a father?"

Dean grins. "Awesome. You know, I was scared at first but now that she's here I'm real happy. Isn't she just the greatest thing ever?"

"Yes," Cas agrees. He leans over the baby and kisses Dean on the lips. "Yes, she is. I love her and I love you."

"Mmmm…" Dean moans a little against the kiss. "Think she'll be ready to sleep in her room soon? We need some alone time, y'know."

"Not yet," Cas sighs. "I want to make love with you, too, but I think Mary should stay close to her mother for at least a few more days."

"Yeah, okay, that's fine. It'll be better the longer we wait, anyway."

"Likely."

"So what about you, babe? I know you don't _have _to eat anymore, but do you want some breakfast?"

Cas smiles. "That would be nice."

"Sounds good," says Dean. He puts another kiss on Cas' lips then gets up and starts to dress. "You should come out with me. Mary oughta leave the room at some point."

"Yes, that makes sense." Cas agrees. He carefully picks up the baby and holds her facing against his chest. She's asleep, but her little hands cling to soft cotton shirt Cas is wearing. He cradles her wings in his hands.

"What d'you feel like eating?" Dean asks as they start to leave the room. Cas follows quite slowly, keeping his eyes on the baby.

"It doesn't matter. I'm happy with anything."

They continue on into the kitchen where Sam and Gabe are sitting around as they have been for the last couple months. Gabe's pouring sugar into his coffee with Sam watches with a look of disgust on his face. But as soon as Dean and Cas come in, he perks up and smiles.

"Hey, look who's out of the bedroom!" he says, standing from the table and coming to see his niece. Cas holds her happily. "How is she?"

"Very well," says the angel. "Sleep is still her primary action but that should change in time."

Sam comes up to them and he runs his fingers over Mary's wings, smiling sweetly. "They're so soft."

"Yeah," Dean adds. He watches them for a moment then goes to the fridge and takes out a cartoon of eggs. "Eggs?"

"That is fine," Cas agrees. He sits at the table and Sam goes back as well. Mary makes small "ah" noises and readjusts herself.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asks Dean.

"Hear what?"

"She made a noise."

"She's been making little ones sometimes."

"That's cute," Sam says.

"Yeah well she is cute," says Dean, cracking eggs into a pan. "She's super cute. And besides…" He looks back at Sam and winks. "Nice to have another girl around the bunker, huh?"

"Glad to see you back to your usual self," Sam says with a pained smile. His eyes dart over to Gabe, expecting him to be angry at Dean, but instead he's staring into his coffee. While Dean and Sam are doing their usual back and forth and Cas is smiling at the baby, Gabe is just sitting there and looking sad. "Gabe? Are you alright?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replies solemnly.

"Dean might be back to normal but you certainly aren't," Sam says, lightly touching Gabe's arm.

"I said I'm good, big guy. Don't worry." A weak smile is given. Sam kisses Gabe on the head and starts rubbing his arm a little.

"You guys want any?" Dean asks. He isn't paying any attention to them or how Gabe is acting and instead points to the carton of eggs on the counter.

"No thanks," says Sam. Gabe agrees.

"Alright then, more for us," Dean says with a grin. He plates the fried eggs and brings them over to the table, joining everyone and sitting right next to Cas. "Here you go, babe."

"Thank you, Dean," Cas says, glancing at the eggs briefly, then back to his baby.

"Let me hold her so you can eat, alright?" Dean suggests. Cas nods and carefully hands her over. Mary immediately gets comfortable in Dean's arms, resting on her own wings. He cups her head in his palm and thumbs over the tiny patch of dark hair on her head. "How's mama?" he says in a soft voice. Mary's lips bubble.

"She's _so _cute," Sam says, watching the two of them from across the table. Gabe has his chin in his hand, propped up on his elbow as he stirs his coffee absentmindedly.

"She's the cutest fucking thing I've ever held," Dean says happily. Mary's lips smack more and a tiny humming sound radiates out of her. Cas looks at them sharply and sends his own sine wave back. Sam winces. He can't handle hearing Cas' as well as Dean can.

"What was that?" Sam asks, grimacing.

"They're talking to each other," Gabe explains, looking bored.

"What did they say?" Sam and Dean ask at the same time. Cas shovels eggs into his mouth and watches everyone else. He keeps humming at Mary.

"Baby loves daddy, mama loves daddy, baby thinks daddy feels different than mama, mama says mama is a little different."

"Mama is _real _different," Dean chuckles. He rocks Mary gently. "Mama is special and baby is even more special, right?" Cas smiles. Dean looks at him and has to lean over and give him a kiss. Cas puts his fork down and kisses Dean back on the lips. They close their eyes and smack their lips together, Dean smiling with he does so. "Mama is _awesome_," Dean whispers.

"Man, you guys have never been so in love," Sam remarks, staring at them rather awkwardly. Gabe continues to drink his coffee and look bored. "I always thought the stress of a newborn tended to tear couples apart."

"Well that's the thing," Dean begins, looking back to Mary now. "She's not stressful. There's nothing difficult about her. She doesn't need to eat, she doesn't shit or piss and I haven't even heard her cry. She's a damn blessing. Oh, man, wouldn't Bobby have loved her?"

"Bobby would have loved any kid from us," Sam says with a dreamy sigh. "Any Winchester would make him happy."

"I miss Bobby," Dean groans. He leans down and kisses Mary on the forehead. "So many folks she'll never know but would love to have met her."

"Tha-at's life," Gabe sings tiredly. Sam looks at him concernedly.

"Gabe, do you want to leave the table?"

"Yeaaah…"

"Alright," Sam agrees with a sad smile. He stands up and motions for Gabriel to follow. "Dean, Cas? We'll see you later. Let me know if you need help with Mary."

"Will do," says Dean. "Thanks, Sammy."

The short angel and the tall man leave the kitchen and everything falls silent. Cas has finished eating and is observing Dean and Mary. There is no communicating between mother and daughter, just a silent exchanging of glances. Except for Mary. Her eyes are still closed and she appears to still be asleep.

"I love you," Dean whispers to the baby. "I love you, little girl."

Cas leans over and puts a kiss on Dean's cheek. "She makes you happy, doesn't she?"

Dean looks at his partner and smiles. "More than I expected," he says happily. Cas kisses him again, blinking slowly. "Do you wanna go back to our room?"

"That would be nice," says Cas.

"Alright. And I'll keep a hold on Mary so you can rest your arms."

"That's up to you, but I appreciate the sentiment."

They get up and head back to the bedroom, no sign of Sam or Gabe anywhere. Mary mumbles a little as they go inside and close the door. "What's up, Miss Mary?" Dean asks her. Cas goes to the bed and lays down, looking quite tired but still smiling and Dean continues to stand. He rocks Mary gently. She sticks her tongue out. "What're you doing? Is she saying anything?"

"No, nothing," says Cas.

"You're a funny girl, you know that?" Dean teases the baby, poking her nose with his index finger. She reaches out and grasps at it firmly. "Hey!" The man laughs. "There's that strong grip, just like your mama!"

"Ah…ah…_ah_," Mary mutters, struggling bit. She drools and Dean fixes his eyes on her steadily.

"What's that? Are you trying to say something?"

"Ah…ah…"

"You can do it, baby."

"Aah…_aah_…" Her forehead scrunches up real tight and she squeezes her father's finger even harder. Even her wings make some movement and they're barely done anything but stay folded up closely to her body.

"C'mon," Dean says with a big smile. Cas sits up and bed and observes them with a curious face, wondering why she isn't communicating through angel radio.

Then Mary's eyelids flutter. They press together tightly then slowly, shakily open. Dean is amazed and almost hypnotized by it and the sparkling silver light that comes out from the lids. They open gradually and the light continues to pour out. In fact, even once they're open completely all Dean can see is the silver that fills the entire eye area.

"Hey," Dean whispers. He assumes that looking at the light means he's looking right into her eyes. "F-first time seeing, huh? What d'ya think of the big world?"

"Ah…" she mutters again, only her expression is quite relaxed and her mouth curves into a smile. Her first smile.

"Oh!" Cas exclaims from the bed. He gets off quickly and comes to Dean's side, looking over at the baby in surprise. "She hasn't done that before."

"Nope," Dean acknowledges with a heartwarming smile. "First time. Damn, she's beautiful. Hey, beautiful."

Mary's grip on Dean's finger lessens and she laughs. Dean and Cas look at each other with great smiles and say nothing, since there's no reason pointing out that it's her first laugh, too; they just want to enjoy how wonderful the moment is.

"Ah…ah…"

"Yeah, 'ah ah'," Dean repeats back to her with a laugh. "Got a cute little voice, too. You see mama right here? Your sexy mama."

Cas leans over into Mary's field of vision and tilts his head. "This is the first time she has physically seen me," he says, looking surprisingly serious.

"Yep," says Dean. "Pretty cool feeling."

The light fades from Mary's eyes and her slate-blue irises appear. Dean wonders if they'll change or stay that dull. He doesn't ask Cas since his guess is probably as good as Dean's. But she's beautiful! Her eyes go back and forth between Dean and Cas as she keeps smiling.

"Yeah that's mama," Dean says, gesturing to Cas. "And here's daddy. I'm daddy. Your daddy. And that's your mama."

Mary looks positively blissful and her lips curve and contract. "_Aai_," she says, followed by a very proud giggle.

"That was Enochian, wasn't it?" Dean asks Cas, who nods.

"Yes, she said, 'you.'"

Dean hugs Mary a little tighter. "First words, too?" he says with great delight. "Holy crap, she really is gonna grow up fast, isn't she?"

"So it would seem," says Cas, who then leans his head on Dean's shoulder and touches the top of Mary's head. The baby giggles again and repeats her Enochian, "_aai, aai."_


	17. Qcocasb

Dean is so excited that Mary's eyes are open! He's going to take her to Sam and Gabe so she can see how they look, too. He leaves Cas in the bedroom to rest and promptly hurries the baby down the hall.

"Hey, Sam! Sammy! Open up!" He yells, knocking on the door with his knees as his arms are busy. The door slowly opens and a tired-looking Sam stands there.

"Huh?"

"Mary opened her eyes!"

"Oh, really?" He looks down at the baby and sees that it's true. Her pupils dilate and she appears to be looking at Sam.

"Hold her so she can get a good look at you. Gabe, too."

Sam takes the baby from his brother and holds her closer, exchanging stares. "Gabe isn't here right now," he says softly as he gazes at Mary.

"Where'd he go?"

"I'm not sure. I asked him if he wanted to talk about how he's feeling and he just disappeared."

"Eh, he'll be back."

"I guess so," Sam sighs. "But I know he has a time limit here. One day he'll disappear but he _won't _come back."

"He'd say something first."

"I hope."

"Sure he would."

Mary tries to reach out to Sam, opening and closing her fists repeatedly. Dean laughs. "Put her against your shoulder. You know, like this," he motions with his hands. Sam acknowledges this and shifts the baby so that her face goes into the crook of his neck. Dean walks behind them and sees that she's closed her eyes again. "She likes you, Sammy."

"Why wouldn't she? I'm her uncle." Dean makes a weird face. "What?"

"Sounds odd hearing you say that you're an uncle."

"It's even odder that you're a dad. Or Cas is a mom."

"Yeah, that's true." Dean comes around to the front again and rubs the backs of his fingers against Mary's wings. "That book say anything about wings opening?"

"Within the first month."

"Awesome."

"Hey, she's falling asleep on me. Do you want to take her back?"

"Alright." They exchange the baby once more and she nestles comfortably into her father's arms. "Well I'm gonna go back to Cas. He probably wants company for his nap. How long d'you think he'll have to sleep before he's back to normal?"

"I couldn't tell you," Sam says with a shrug. "According to the book, he shouldn't have to eat anymore either. Maybe he likes sleeping so he'll keep doing it."

"Okay, we'll see. Text me if you need anything 'cause I don't need a knock waking us up."

"Sure. See you."

Dean takes the baby and leaves Sam all alone in his room. He looks at the floor and kicks it slightly. Gabe's been gone for a few hours now and he's pretty worried. There's no way it was his last time here, right? He hopes that Gabe would be more considerate about that, especially since Sam has lost him before and didn't get to say goodbye properly. It doesn't make sense but he still worries about it.

He goes to clear his head for a bit; this includes getting a drink of water, stepping outside for some air then checking the news on his laptop. Luckily there hasn't been much lately, or at least the investigations were mild enough that he could send other people on them. But that's still a blow to his psyche and he's looking forward the Dean being able to leave the bunker again. They _have _to keep working. It won't stay this slow forever.

After a little while, Sam decides to head back to his room. As he passes Dean's door he hears nothing, so he knows they're all fast asleep. That's a nice thought. He thinks it's very cute that they're all sleeping together right now. Good for Dean, right? Good for him, finding true love and starting a family. Good for Cas, too. He smiles to himself at the prospects of his extending family.

"Oh!"

As soon as he opens his door, he sees Gabe sitting on the bed. He sighs in relief. "There you are. Where did you go?"

"I was busy, sorry," Gabe says. He's preoccupied with scribbling something onto a piece of a paper. Sam comes around and gets on the bed.

"What's that?"

"Just somethin'."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yee-ah, just lemme finish it, big guy. Hold on." He's writing from right to left so Sam knows it's Enochian. What the heck could he be writing in Enochian? Then he finishes, rolls the paper up and hands it to Sam. "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Give it to Mary when she gets older."

"How much older?"

"I dunno. Old enough to appreciate stuff."

"Um, sure. Of course. I'll hang onto this."

"Don't let Cas see it 'cause he can read it."

"I know. I'll put it some place safe." Sam takes the paper and leaves it inside his nightstand.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, absolutely," says Sam. He brings his arms back and gives Gabe a tight hug. "I missed you. Why did you have to leave so suddenly?"

"There was stuff I had to do."

"Will you tell me?"

Gabe puts his arms around Sam and leans into the hug. He closes his eyes. "You know I'm not good with serious," he mumbles against Sam's chest.

"I know, it's fine. You can try. You've done it before."

"Can we bone?"

"Right now?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not sure if I'm in the mood."

"Oh, okay…"

Sam takes Gabe's face in his palm and turns him to look up. "What's wrong?" he asks tenderly.

"I uh…" Gabe scrunches his nose up. "I've been trying ask you something for a while now."

"I know."

"You know?!"

"Gabe, every time you want to ask me something you get really sad but then change the subject. I know you're trying to ask an important question but you can't."

"Oh," Gabe sighs. "Well, yeah, okay. I keep forgetting how smart you are."

Sam chuckles with his mouth closed. "I guess. So what is it? Are you going to tell me finally?"

Gabe slides out of the hug and retreats with his back against the headboard. He folds his arms and looks at his feet. Sam waits patiently. He gets comfortable. He says nothing.

"You ever notice how big your brother's dick is?"

"Gabe—"

"I know I've said it before but it's really—"

"Gabe—"

"He was jerkin' it in the bathroom last night and I swear it's like a sack of eggs and two cans of Co—"

"_Gabe!_"

Sam makes his voice loud. He isn't even angry this time but he knows Gabe is diverting. Gabe looks upset and he jumps off of the bed. He grumbles a little and stands up straight, arms still folded.

"I don't want to hear about Dean's penis, okay?" Sam asks, not in a mean tone but a strong and straight forward one. "That doesn't interest me in the slightest. I also don't need to know that he was masturbating or that you watched him."

"How did I die?"

Sam holds his breath. His expression falls blank. Gabe is still facing away from him, standing in the room and shifting on his heels slightly.

"W-what?" Sam asks, thinking maybe he heard him wrong. But Gabe looks over his shoulder and him very gravely and repeats his question; "How did I die?"

"Lucifer killed you. Don't you remember?" Sam stands up and walks behind Gabe. He puts his hands on his shoulder and Gabe hangs his head down.

"I gotta tell you something, big guy…"

"Go ahead."

"You know that prayer you said to me?"

"Sure."

"For some reason I heard that three years ago from now."

"What?" Sam asks, gasping. His voice is reduced to a dry whisper.

"I dunno why. I heard it, was a li'l confused, followed the sound and ended up being _here_. I figured there would be two of me but then I realized I died."

"So…you…you haven't died yet…"

"Nope."

"That means…when you died…you knew it…"

"I guess so. It hasn't happened in my timeline yet."

Sam suddenly hugs Gabe from behind. He hugs him so tight and doesn't ever, _ever _want to let him go. "Then just stay here!" he cries out, eyes welling up with tears. "Stay here and don't die!"

"It doesn't work like that, big guy," Gabe says weakly. "Figured you of all people should know that."

Sam starts crying loudly. He loses all control. Gabe turns around and faces him so he can hug him back. "Sa-am, you gotta relax," he tries to reassure him.

"B-but Gabe—I—I don't want you to go! I d-don't want you to die! There's gotta be some—some way out of this!"

"It's already happened," Gabe explains, rubbing Sam's trembling back. "If I go and alter something big, it could change everything. You guys might not be alive. You guys probably won't be alive. Now you aren't gonna potentially throw everything away just to keep me around, right?"

"I wish I could," Sam wails. "I wish I could!"

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Wh-when are you going to leave for good?"

"Dunno. Soon. Are we gonna bang before I go?"

Sam shakes his head. "I don't want to waste my last moments with you having sex," he mumbles. "I just want to be with you."

"Ugh, typical Sam."

"How come this doesn't upset you more?"

The hug is released and Sam looks at Gabe with bloodshot eyes. His face is blotchy and twitching. Gabe shrugs. "'Cause it's just my fate. I've known about it. I've been dealing with it." He walks past Sam and climbs on the bed again. "Come here." Sam nods weakly and joins him. They undress and get beneath the covers. Sam tries to calm down.

"I guess I should be grateful to at least have had the chance to see you again."

"Yeah exactly. How often does that happened?"

"Not very."

"See?" Gabe cuddles into Sam's arms and rests his head on his chest. "And I gave Dean and Cas the baby."

"Yeah…"

"You've got someone in your life to look after, now."

"What do you mean? I've had Dean."

"Yeah but Dean can take care of himself. This girl is gonna need a strong family. I'm telling you right now, her life is gonna be rough, okay?"

"How rough?"

"Real rough. I mean _real _rough. But she'll be fine. It's gonna get scary and she'll have problems, but in the end she is gonna turn out just fine. But her uncle needs to be there for her."

"I can live with that."

"I mean really, her uncle _needs to be there for her_."

"I got it. I'll be her best friend."

"There's my big, smart guy," Gabe says. He looks up at Sam and smiles. "I love you, Sam."

"Love you, too, Gabe."

"I dunno when I have to get back but, think we can get out goodbyes out of the way now?"

Sam frowns. "Why?"

"'Cause I'll probably have to leave real quick. And I hate saying goodbye. And I hate being serious."

"Do you have all your timing set up right?"

"Not really? But the worst thing that can happen is there'll be two of me. Consider the tricks I've played in the past, that's not such a big deal."

"True…"

Gabe sits up on Sam, straddling him, leans over and touches their noses together. "Goodbye, Sam."

"I don't wanna say goodbye!" Sam yelps suddenly. He hugs Gabe close. "I love you."

"I love you too, big guy. Love you so much. When I gotta die, all I'm gonna think about is how much I love you."

Sam whimpers a bit. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the fact that Gabe is here _now_. He squeezes him. "I love you…"

Gabe turns his head and kisses Sam softly. They hold the kiss for a while, not growing in passion but simply as a union. Finally it breaks and Gabe lays his head on Sam's chest. "You're the best guy an angel could be with, you know that?"

"You're the best angel a guy could be with."

"Nah, no way. Cas is way better."

"Cas is better for _Dean_. You're better for me."

Gabe smiles. He strokes Sam's bicep lazily and their legs entwine. "You'll find someone else."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, 'course."

"But they'll die or something, too, just like everyone else."

"Nah. One day you'll find someone who won't."

"I guess."

"Definitely." Gabe hugs Sam tighter. "You should get some sleep."

"I should," Sam says, yawning at the words. He strokes Gabe's back and keeps him close, inhaling his sweet aroma with a smile. "Don't go yet."

"I won't…"

"There's still time for more 'I love yous.'"

"There's always time for that."

"If I pray to you after you're gone, will you still hear it?"

"Maybe."

Sam yawns again real big and smacks his lips. "That's good to know," he says sleepily. "Because I do love you, Gabe…I love you so much…"

He sleeps for several hours. Dreamless. Still. It's a good sleep but it feels bad, and when he wakes up the room is cold. Gabe is gone. Sam grumbles to himself and wonders where he went off to, but when he rolls out of bed he sees a note on his nightstand.

_Dear Big Guy,_

_I fucking hate goodbyes. And we already said it so I didn't want to wake you up. I realized I was about to overlap time too much so I had to scram. Love you._

_-G_

"No!" Sam yells to himself. There are a couple shimmering gold feathers beside the note, which is being crumbled up in his hand. "NO!" He falls to his knees and starts crying loudly. "FUCK!"

Then a knock on his door.

"WHAT!"

It opens up and Cas comes in, holding Mary. He looks worried. "Sam? Is something the matter? I heard you from the hallway."

"G-Gabe!" Sam sobs. "Gabe is gone! Gone forever!"

"Oh," Cas says, tilting his head. Mary is looking at Sam and laughing, reaching her hands out. "_Aai_," she says. "_aai bahal_." Cas agrees with his daughter. "I'm sorry, Sam. Can we do anything to help?"

Sam slowly gets up and tries to gather himself. He's embarrassed. "No, I'm fine, but thank you." He turns and looks at Mary, who is wiggling and laughing at him. He smiles. He wipes his eyes and he smiles. "Hey, Mary. Are you happy to see me?"

"_Raclir_," she says. Cas hushes her.

"Wow, she's talking a lot, isn't she?"

"Yes. Since this morning it's been nonstop. You should hear her talking to her father. She thinks he understands her."

"Teach Dean some Enochian, then they can talk to each other."

Cas smiles. "That's a good idea." He gives Mary a kiss on the forehead and she wiggles with happiness.

"She should start speaking English soon, too," Sam adds. He brushes himself off and takes a death breath. When he looks at Mary, the pain of Gabriel leaving isn't as bad.


	18. Drown Your Sorrows

Cas has been reading _The Care and Keeping of Nephilim_, especially the chapter on infancy. He wants to do this right and is keeping very careful tabs on what the book says. Mary has been learning and growing literally by the hour, and only one day since Gabriel left is she already starting to crawl. She's on the bed, waddling on her stomach while Cas reads.

"Anything good?" Dean asks. He's doing something at his dresser.

"Yes, certainly," Cas replies. "I think I should give her a bath."

"A _bath_? But she ain't dirty. And even if, you can just clean her with your mojo, right?"

"That's correct, however the book suggests a warm bath to aid her wings unfolding. It says that lavender oil can help as well."

"Hey, if it's in the book then let's go for it. You want any help?"

"You know I love your assistance and company with tasks, but I don't think there's enough room around the washtub for us to both fit comfortably."

"Good point. Then I'll just hang out and watch."

"Very well."

Dean points to the door. "I'll go grab you some lavender oil from the supply room while you get ready."

"That makes sense," says Cas. He scoops up Mary and they all leave together. "Mama!" Mary coos, clutching at Cas' shirt. "Yes, mama," Cas agrees as he takes her into the bathroom. "_Om eol_."

Dean chuckles at the two of them and goes down the hallway and towards the supply room. He has to pass by the kitchen and notices Sam sitting, slumped over. That's unusual for Sam so he backs up and pokes his head in. "Hey, Sammy, you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam grumbles.

"That doesn't sound okay to me. Gabe, I'm guessing?"

"_Yeah_."

"Give me two minutes and I'll be back. Just gotta get something I promised Cas, then we can talk." Dean disappears and Sam asks himself if he heard those last three words correctly.

Swiftly does Dean get the oil, drop it off to Cas and explain that he'll take a rain check on the bath because he needs to be with Sam. Cas of course is fine with this and Dean comes back to the kitchen, where Sam is still slumped over, and takes a seat next to him. The taller man has a glass and a bottle of whiskey in front of him. His hair is a mess.

"Sorry 'bout that," Dean apologizes as he sits down loudly, after getting himself a glass. Sam doesn't notice much.

"It's fine. But since when have you wanted to talk?"

"Hey, I'm a dad now, right? Isn't that part of the job?"

"Yeah I _guess_."

Dean swipes the whiskey away and fills his glass, then sits back with it in his hand and sighs happily. "Isn't she great?"

"Mary?" Sam asks in a monotonous voice.

"Yeah. Mary. Our little girl."

"She is. She really is. What's Cas doing with her?"

"Giving her a bath to help her wings or whatever."

"Oh, alright," Sam agrees. He takes a big sip of his alcohol and clears his throat. "You know what happened to Gabe?"

Dean puts on his best listening face and looks at Sam. "What's that?"

"He hadn't died yet."

"Wha?"

"He hadn't died yet, Dean. He was time travelling. The Gabe that was staying with us was the Gabe we were with three years ago."

"Holy crap," Dean says quietly. He nurses the whiskey in his glass.

"Now all I can think about is how the last time I saw Gabe back then, he knew everything—that you and Cas would get together and have a baby, that we'd stop the apocalypse and we would get this bunker. He knew he was going to die, Dean."

"We all thought we would back then."

"Yes but he knew it. He had been to the future and knew that it was coming." Sam clenches his fist around the glass, then shakily pours another large shot. He downs it in one go and even Dean is impressed (for Sam, of course, since Dean could easily do the same).

"I'm sorry, Sammy," Dean says.

"Do you know what he told me before he left?" Dean shakes his head. "He said…" Sam's voice shivers and hesitates momentarily. He steal a quick glance at his brother then looks back at his glass. "He said that I'll find someone eventually."

"'Course you will."

"No, no, I mean someone who won't die after we meet."

"What are you talking about? Everyone dies. I think you of all people should know that."

"Dean, listen," Sam says, sounding a little tense. He closes his eyes in frustration for a moment. "I'm cursed. Every time I find someone I love, they die. I've never been able to keep a partner. For some reason I just can't. But Gabe said that eventually I'll meet one who doesn't."

Dean takes a moment to make sure Sam is finished talking. He swallows the remaining amber booze in his glass then sets it aside. "You think he means it?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe he went into the future some more, you know? One of those times that he was gone. Hell, if he was coming from three years ago, what's stopping him from going thirty years in the future?"

Sam nods slowly. "Maybe."

"But he is Gabe. Never know with that guy."

"Right."

"Well, listen, Sam," Dean begins with a stronger tone. He puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and grabs it firmly. "I know this has been hard, but we actually have a lot to look forward to for the first time in—ever, I guess; we've got a bigger family now and I'm gearing up to get back to hunting. So we can start picking out things to investigate. How's that sound?"

Sam smiles weakly. "Sure, Dean, sounds great."

"So why don't you drown your sorrows in more alcohol, that's always worked for me, and I've got a couple ladies to get back to." Dean grins like an idiot and refills Sam's old fashioned glass for him. He knocks him on the shoulder and asks, "Good talk?" while he stands up.

"Good talk," Sam agrees. He slumps over again and keeps drinking his alcohol. Dean knows he'll come around eventually so he won't try to force him much. And besides, he wants to see how Cas and Mary are handling.

He trudges down the hall and opens the bathroom door carefully, half-expecting a great splashing mess. Instead, Mary sits up in the tub like a good little baby while Cas slowly, gently massages oil on her wings. One of them is unfolded within Cas' hands and Dean sees all of her sparkling, silver feathers. They're slightly translucent. Mary takes her attention away from Cas and looks and Dean when he comes in. "Dada!" she exclaims with a smile.

"Hey, little girl. How are you doin'?"

Mary claps her hands together clumsily and cheers "dada!" a few more times. Cas continues to watch his own fingers as they work through her feathers. "She's doing well. Very calm."

"Mama?" Mary asks, eyes focusing on Cas again. Dean sits on the closed toilet and watches the two of them with a content smile.

"Yes, Mary?"

"_Vpaah_," Mary says, fluttering her wings a bit.

"Indeed. _Vpaah_, Mary. _Zomdv drilpa vpaah_."

"_Vpaah_, dada!" Mary says, looking to Dean again. She looks completely excited.

"Now Mary, you have to use words that dada knows," Cas tells her in a relaxed voice, moving to her other wing now. She frowns for a moment, clearly thinking, then laughs at Dean and says the Enochian once more. "No, Mary. Say _wings_." Mary doesn't cooperate.

"That's fine," Dean says with a chuckle. "I like your _vpaah _just fine, Mary."

"Dada…" the baby opens her hands and makes grabbing motions towards Dean. Cas leans down and kisses the top of her head.

"Do you want your dada to hold you?" he asks. Mary whimpers and scrunches her face up. "_Dada!_"

"You almost done?"

"Nearly."

Cas works the oil a bit more, all the while Mary is grumping and insisting on being picked up by Dean, but finally he is done and he takes her out of the tub. "_Odo zomdv vpaah_, Mary," Cas says, and Mary gently, shakily lets her wings display completely. They're almost three feet across.

"Woah!" Dean exclaims. He can't believe wide they are. "Those are some huge wings! Damn!"

"Yes," says Cas. He makes a very _un-_Cas face and nuzzles his nose against Mary's. "Very huge, very angelic wings!"

"Dada," Mary insists.

"Yes, of course. Here is your dada." Cas gets up, wraps Mary in a small towel then hands her over to Dean. She pulls her wings in and clings to Dean.

"Hi dada," she says, smiling.

"Hi? Did you just say hi?" Dean looks astonished and Mary just continues to smile. "Awesome. Pretty soon she'll be singing _Stairway_."

Cas cleans the tub up and sets the lavender oil aside, then looks at Dean and his daughter proudly. "Her ability to learn is quite remarkable."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Dean rocks her a bit and she starts to nod off. "Let's get her in some clothes, huh?"

"Yes."

They leave the bathroom and go to the nursery. Even though Mary hasn't spent any time in this room, they've kept the ceiling set on "nature." It's evening right now and a golden sunset fills the room. Cas goes to the dresser and brings out a little pink onesie that has a frill around the middle. "Is this acceptable?"

"Doesn't much matter I guess," says Dean. He takes the towel off of Mary and they finagle the onesie onto her. Cas has made alterations in the back of each top; two parallel openings that button at the top, allowing the clothes to slip around the base of her wings and stay on securely. "How's that feel, baby girl?"

"Dada," Mary says, closing her eyes and smiling. She readjusts herself into his arms and brings her thumb to her mouth.

"Hey, don't do that," says Dean. He pulls her thumb away and she instantly looks surprised. "Cas, we got any pacifiers in here?"

"Yes." Cas opens the top dresser drawer and brings out a new pacifier. They've only used one so far, but she threw it so hard that the nipple sort of _melted into the wall_. Cas puts it inside Mary's mouth and she happily takes to it. "Easy."

"Should we put her in the crib to sleep?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows, but Cas shakes his head.

"I don't feel mentally ready for that, I'm sorry."

"Leaving her alone or having mad sex with me?"

"The crib of course. You know I'm anxious to make love again." Cas smiles weakly and gives Dean a kiss.

"Mmmm," Dean moans. "Yeah, that's what I like to hear. But it's okay. I can wait." He looks down at Mary, who has begun to fall asleep in his arms, and rocks her more. "I'll do anything if it's an investment in her future."


	19. Moments

Sam's been doing a lot better. He's put his focus back on work and is trying to get over the loss of Gabe (again). The sad truth is that he's used to it, so it isn't as bad as it could be. Still, Gabe was different.

Mary still isn't walking yet but she's begun to speak English. She's been helping Sam cope, too, since she's a new sort of distraction. Cas hasn't been comfortable leaving her alone, but sometimes Dean needs a little time out so he's been doing the shopping by himself. This leaves Cas and Sam alone with Sam, and Cas is growing more and more confident that Mary can begin spending nights in her own room.

Cas is nowhere to be seen and Dean is in the nursery. They've been acclimating her to the room by showing her around and spending time together. Today, Dean added something new on the wall above the crib.

"See that, Mary?" he points to a small, framed picture that appears to be watching over the room. Mary looks at it and isn't quite sure what to think. "That's your grandma, she was also Mary."

"Dada?"

"Yeah, dada's there too, but he's a little baby just like you."

"Baby…"

"Yep. Your grandma would've loved you." Dean leans his head down against Mary and smiles whimsically. "You know I bet she does. I bet she knows all about you."

"Mama?"

"No, not mama. Mama's busy right now."

Mary tries to look behind Dean and wiggles in his arms. "Mama?" she asks excitedly. Dean turns around and sees Sam looking in.

"No, no, that's not mama. Just Uncle Sammy. Hey, Sam, what's up?"

"Nothing, just seeing what you were doing."

Mary tries to reach out for Sam, so he comes into the room and lets her grab at his fingers. She giggles and mouths "Sammy" a few times.

"Think you could do me a solid?" Dean asks, bouncing Mary slightly.

"Sure, anything."

"We're gonna try putting Mary in here tonight so me and Cas can have a little _adult _time. You think you could check on her if she starts crying?"

"That's fine."

"Awesome, I owe you one." Dean grins real big.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll keep an hear open for her, free of charge. I'll see you." Sam waves at Mary then leaves and Dean immediately goes back to looking at the crib.

"Dada?" Mary asks her father.

"Yeah dada's right here. But you're gonna try to sleep like a big girl in your own room. That sound good to you?"

Mary hums slightly and flutters her wings. "Hey, be careful with those. Don't stretch them if you're on your back, that's probably bad or something.

"Wings!" Mary giggles.

"Yeah, your wings, baby girl."

Dean smiles at her enthusiasm as he lowers the ceiling to a dark night sky, peppered with sparkling stars. The baby stares at them with great interest and Dean puts her into the new crib. He pulls a soft blanket around her and bungs a pacifier into her mouth.

"Comfy?" Mary smiles with her eyes. "So mama dada are gonna be busy tonight, but Uncle Sammy's on watch duty. If you need more blankets or another beer, you let him know, okay?" He laughs as Mary looks befuddled and tilts her head. "Just like your mama," he says, smiling, then leans into the crib and kisses her forehead. "Night, baby girl."

As soon as the nursery door closes, Dean hauls ass to his bedroom so fast that he nearly catches himself on fire. Cas is already beneath the covers and Dean jumps out of his clothes, onto the mattress and under the covers to take Cas in his arms like a bullet train.

"Hey mama," he growls, rolling up onto Cas and straddling his naked vessel.

"Hello, Dean," Cas responds, leering at Dean hungrily. "How is Mary?"

"Great. And Sam's gonna keep an eye on her so I can fuck you all night long."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah," Dean says, dipping down to give Cas kisses on his neck. The sensation makes them both moan loudly. He grabs Cas' biceps and firmly smooths his hands down them. "Oh, Cas…"

"I love you, Dean," Cas groans. His legs reach up along Dean's body and, rubbing hotly as they move, hook around his waist.

"Mmmm, I missed you having boners," says Dean as one hand runs all the way down across Cas' torso and to his crotch, where a firm prick is standing up. Cas gasps at the touch of it.

"I-I'm relatively indifferent to it," he yelps. "A-as the interaction with you a-and my own—aahh—climax is the most important element to our—ohh—love making!"

Dean runs his tongue over the hot flesh on the angel's neck and whispers, "I need you to talk dirtier to me today." Cas blushes.

"What should I say?" he asks, bucking his hips at Dean, who returns the dry thrusts.

"Tell me what you want."

Cas closes his eyes, relaxes his head back and moans, "I want you to fuck me, Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean asks, his breath growing harder, hotter and louder. He keeps licking at him while grinding the length of his firm cock between Cas' cheeks. "You wanna get rammed?"

"Mmmm, yes…"

"I can do that," Dean grins. He lets off of the angel for a moment so he can grab some lubricant from the nightstand, then he slathers it over his throbbing member and touches the tip to Cas' hole. For a second he forgets that Cas won't be gaping open like he had been during the pregnancy, so he gets his fingers slick again and slips one inside Cas' hole.

"Aaah!" Cas yelps, arching his back and clenching his toes together. Dean watches him with a smirk.

"You like that?" he asks, digging his finger deeper.

"Yes!"

"What'cha like about it?"

"It feels good," Cas moans, gyrating his lips slightly. "Ohh, Dean…"

"Babe your ass is so tight," Dean whispers against Cas' neck, working his finger more. "You want another?"

"Yes, Dean, _please_."

"Mmm, here we go." He sucks at the flesh now and slides a second finger inside. "Soooo tight, oh God."

"Hnng. Aah!" Cas blushes and closes his eyes real tight. He tries to relax his hole around Dean's fingers but it keeps pulsating from the feeling. "I-I missed this."

"Fuck, me too," Dean adds. He runs his tongue up along Cas' jaw and makes it to his lips where they kiss hotly. Cas moans against Dean's tongue as it batters its way within his mouth. Then Dean pulls his fingers out of Cas' ass and growls, "I need to fuck you."

"Please," Cas whimpers.

Dean gets a little more lube and rubs it around Cas' hole. Cas holds Dean's shoulders steady as his breath rises and falls fast, waiting desperately for Dean to fuck him. Then the throbbing cockhead presses against him and eases inside.

"SHIT!" Dean shouts. "Oh my GOD! FUCK, Cas!" The hole wraps around his cock so tightly that Dean holds his breath as he penetrates him. He stares back at Cas with wide eyes. "Baby did you get tighter after you had Mary?"

"I-I don't know," Cas winces, pushed back into the pillow. He slides his right leg high enough so that it slips over Dean's shoulder, while the other remains at his waist. "Gabriel was in charge, I had little control over what was happening."

Dean grunts in acknowledgement, then starts to thrust hard but he suddenly turns bright red and shouts. "SHIT!" His eyes close and a few hot, heavy, startled breaths choke out of him; he came too soon. "OH GOD!"

Cas, whimpering and needing to be fucked harder, just stares at Dean with puppy eyes and a scrunched up forehead. "Dean…"

"S-sorry baby—haah—oh God—haah—you just got so much tighter—or maybe—haah—I don't remember—ooof…shit…"

Dean takes his dick out for a moment and tries to catch his breath, but Cas isn't happy about this and he wriggles beneath him. "P-please fuck me, Dean."

"Just wait a second, wait a second," Dean groans. He cups Cas' hardon and strokes it a little as he gets his own back up. Cas purrs and relaxes into Dean's hand. "I'll fuck you, don't worry. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't be fucked anymore."

"Good luck," says Cas.

"Don't sass me."

Cas says nothing. Dean rolls his eyes then manages to work up another boner quickly and pushes it against Cas' hole again. "Hmmm," Dean contemplates. "Get on your hands and knees for me."

"Certainly," Cas nods. He turns over and presents his perfect ass for Dean to grab. The man puts his hands on Cas' waist, stands on his knees and prods between the cheeks with his cock. Cas gasps hungrily.

"You wanna get fucked?" Dean moans. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"You wanna get fucked hard?"

"Mm…yes…"

"Tell me how you wanna get fucked."

"I want to be fucked hard," Cas coos. He looks over his shoulder at Dean and groans in desperation. "Fuck me hard, Dean."

"That's what I like to hear," Dean says with a horny grin. He lets his cock slip inside Cas rather quickly and the angel bucks forward with a loud moan. "Like getting fucked by your baby-daddy's dick?"

"Yes," Cas gasps. He groans from the depths of his throat as Dean digs his way inside his hungry hole. "F-fuck me…fuck me hard…"

Dean leans over now, pressing his chest against Cas' whole back and bringing his arms around his waist. That way he can jerk Cas off and feel their bodies align better. Cas moans and groans as Deans starts to hump him. He kisses the angel's spine a little, but then he begins to hump him _very _hard. His core tightens and he slams his cock inside, thrusting and thrusting, working his muscles into a great frenzy. Cas' eyes roll into the back of his head and he drools against the pillow. It's so good. It's _so _good. They both grunt and howl like animals; wild beasts in the middle of mating season, thirsty for fucking in the most carnal of ways. Every time their balls smack together Dean lets out a deep groan. He loves to be on top of Cas. He's missed it so much.

"My Cas," Dean whispers aggressively into Cas' ear, still fucking him fast. "_Mine_. _My _Cas. This is my ass, it belongs to me."

"Mmmm," Cas agrees.

"You claimed my soul—mnnhh—but I claimed you—and—aah—and this is _my _ass." One hand still jerks Cas off but the other comes out and grabs the angel's hair. He pulls what he can and yanks Cas' head up, giving him better space to kiss at the neck. His throat vibrates with the moans that Dean gives him. "I fuck you—aah—a cum in you—mm—and I fucking _breed _you. You're _mine_."

"I'm going to cum," Cas mumbles as he starts to tremble a little. "D-Dean."

"Cum, baby. Cum for me."

"Haaah—aah—AAH!"

Dean batters himself into Cas quicker, making his thrusts shorter but harder. He jerks the angel off violently as he, too, ejaculates inside for a second time. Cas' thick, white cum spurts out and splatters onto the bed. Dean rests his head on his back and moans real low.

"Fuuuuuck…"

"Oh, Dean…"

Dean's hands go the Cas' back and run up and down across the damp skin, pressing hard enough that it leaves pink streaks behind. Sweat drops from his forehead. They hold it like that for a moment. "Love you, Cas," Dean whispers.

"I love you, Dean."

Then Dean bites down on Cas' shoulder briefly and announces, "gonna fuck you again!" and begins to slam him ass once more. Cas squeals in delight at the sudden fucking.

Not so delightful, though, is how Sam feels when he goes by their door some time later. He's going to check in on Mary, but first he's subjected to Dean's howls of, "FUCK YEAH! TAKE THAT DICK, MAMA! FUCKING RIDE IT!" Unfortunately for Sam, Dean has this little habit of being extremely vocal, more than his partner and especially (as his brother would _love _to forget) when alone.

But he shakes it off and goes into Mary's room. She's lying on her back wide awake, wings cradling herself and staring at the galaxies above her with a sad face. "You're still awake, little girl?" Sam asks in a soft voice. As soon as Sam makes himself known, Mary begins to cry. "Nooo, shhh shhh!" He comes up to the crib and grabs her out. She whimpers against his shoulder as he pats her, smoothing her wings together.

"Mamaaa," Mary cries. "Maaaamaaaa!"

"Shhh, mama is busy," Sam tells her sweetly. He strokes her head. "He'll be back later. It's okay, it's okay."

"Maamaaa!"

"Mary, Mary, shh, come on sweetheart, it's okay. Uncle Sammy is here, he's got you."

Mary sniffles loudly and cuddles into Sam's neck. She grasps at his hair and looks at it between her fingers curiously. Her tears go away rather quickly.

"See? Everything is alright. Let me get you one of those pacifiers, maybe that'll help." Sam kisses the top of her head and slowly waddles over to the dresser, where he takes a pacifier and gently offers it to her. She pulls the nipple into her mouth immediately and calms down. "There you go." He smiles and takes a seat in the big rocking chair they've recently added, turning Mary around and holding her on her back so he can see her face. "Maybe a story or something will help. Do you have any books around here?" Mary mumbles something around the pacifier and Sam takes it out.

"Book?" Mary says.

"Yeah, a story from a book to read."

"Mama book," the baby mutters, pointing her tiny finger to a big Holy Bible on a table beside the rocking chair. Sam sees it and raises his eyes.

"Maybe that's a big advanced for you."

"Mama book," Mary says rather confidently.

"Hmmm," Sam wonders. He looks up at the ceiling and watches some of the floating stars. Mary looks, too.

"Star," she says.

"Yes that's very good. Those are stars. You're such a smart little girl."

"Oh!" Mary shouts. She points again, but up at the ceiling where a big crescent moon is starting to appear on one side. "Mama?"

"No, that's not…why would you say that?"

"Mama what?" Mary asks, looking at Sam seriously.

"It's the moon, Mary."

"Moom?"

"Moon."

"Moom."

"That's fine. Moom is fine. The moom comes across the sky at night."

"Moom?"

"Yep, the moom."

Mary giggles and wiggles a bit, looking at the moon and then to Sam. "Shammy?" Sam smiles delightfully.

"Sammy," he corrects her.

"Shammy?"

Sam laughs. "Alright, that works, too. Uncle Shammy."

Mary's eyes begin to grow heavy. She mutters moom, Shammy, and mama a few more times before starts to nod off. Sam puts the pacifier back in her mouth and she's asleep in no time.

"_Damn_," Dean grunts. He steps away from the wall and lets Cas unstick his back, then he puts the angel back on his feet. "Fuck."

"Oh," Cas gasps gently as a thin, watery load of cum dribbles from his ass and patters on the floor. He stares at it. "I think you're running out."

"Yeah," Dean says, trying to catch his breath. "No shit. You wanna take another break?"

"I think I want to be with our baby."

"Oh, oh okay. That's cool. What time is it?"

Cas looks at the clock on his nightstand. "Nearly 6."

"Holy shit!" Dean shouts. His jaw drops. "We actually literally fucked all night. That's AWESOME!" He hugs Cas weakly and kisses him.

"Is that a goal?"

"Nah, but it's awesome anyway. Mm. Makin' up for lost time."

"Indeed," says Cas, beaming. "Shall I clean you up?"

"I think I wanna take a shower. Join me?" Dean gets into his robe and prepares to leave the room, but Cas shakes his head. "Why not?"

"I'll clean myself, but I really want to see Mary. It's been a while."

"Alright, no problem. I'll go ahead and pop in the shower. Promise I'll meet'cha in the nursery."

"Understood."

They smile and exchange a quick kiss before Dean leaves. Cas mojos himself clean and dressed, then goes out to the nursery. He opens the door very slowly and is surprised to see Sam and Mary still sitting in the rocking chair. Mary has climbed up Sam's chest and is hugging him to the best of her ability with her wings. But they're both asleep. Cas looks up at the rising sun on the ceiling and smiles. He stands there for a while. In fact, he stands there until Dean comes in.

"How's she doing?" he asks, loud enough that Mary wakes up.

"She was sleeping…"

"_Oh_." Dean looks embarrassed when he sees his daughter sitting on his brother. She slides down, pulling her wings in and starts to cry. "Damn it."

"That's fine," Cas says quickly. He goes over to them and picks Mary up, which then wakes Sam.

"Huh?" He startles. "Wha—huhh…"

"Good morning, Sam," says Cas.

"Rise 'n shine, Sammy."

"Mama!"

"Hello, baby girl," Cas then says to his daughter. The embrace and both look delighted. Dean stands behind Cas and puts his arm around him.

"Thanks for that," Dean tells him brother. Sam smiles for a moment and gets up, looking pretty worn out. "Was she difficult?"

"No, not at all. She's…wow, she's pretty smart."

"Yep," says Dean, looking over at Mary, who is entirely wrapped up in the world between her and her mother. "I think she's got your brain."

"Mine?" Sam asks.

"Sure. And her mama's looks."

Cas blushes a bit and makes a coy smile. "I'm sure she will have her father's heart."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"I mean that."

Sam laughs at the two of them. "Alright, alright, enough of that, guys." He cracks his back and starts to leave. "How about I make some breakfast for us?"

"That'd be awesome, Sammy. Thanks!" Dean grins. He takes Mary from Cas and gives her a little kiss. "Hey baby girl…" Then Mary reaches her hands out to Sam and makes bubbles with her mouth. Sam chuckles at her. "I'll see you in a few minutes," he tells his niece. Dean keeps kissing her head but she is focused on Sam. Her eyes flash grey for a second and she happily yells, "Shammy!"

**To Be Continued…**

_I hope you enjoyed reading!_  
_Yes, I know there are some plot holes and they've made me mad, too; for instance if it takes place in a time where things went different after season 5, then shouldn't Bobby still be alive? I don't know. I had to keep it interesting without being a total fuck up. I appreciate you working with me on all of that, and thanks to everyone who had small suggestions! I do, in fact, pay attention to all of my comments are often will tweak what happens according to what you all suggest and think._  
_Keep an eye out for Heat III, as it will be coming rather sooner than later._  
_Also a shout-out to everyone who enjoyed the first Heat but thinks the series is getting too un-sex-related. Sorry about that, it's just what happened._


End file.
